Tales of Reversia
by Cherry-sama
Summary: Yggdrasill gets bored one day and decides to make the world into a reversed version! Kratos, Yggdrasill and Yuan are the only ones that remember! Will Kratos and Yuan be able to convince the rest of the ToS cast? TOTAL PARODY! Do NOT take seriously!
1. Chapter 1: Dwaven Potluck Surprize

**Tales of Reversia**

**(Disclaimer is at the bottom... And I didn't just say that...)**

Cherry-sama: Hi and Welcome to Tales of Reversia!

Lloyd: So what is this fic about?

Cherry-sama: I'm not telling until the ending!

Lloyd: Of this fic!

Cherry-sama: No silly, of this Chapter!

Dirk: So why am I one of the main Characters?

Cherry-sama: You'll see!

Kratos: Please ignore us…. Read the fic…

* * *

Once upon a time there was a leader of Cruxis who was getting very tired of his current land that he had manipulated…

"This is getting on my nerves!" Yggdrasill yelled at his assistant.

"Do you mean Martel's revival?" Pronyma asked Yggdrasill.

"No! I mean about those inferior beings that get in my way to my sister's revival!" Yggdrasill yelled at Pronyma.

"Do you mean about the group that is lead by Kratos's boy?" Pronyma asked again.

"Of course I do!" Yggdrasill yelled while pacing around the stone floor. "How many other inferior beings get in my way!"

"None so far, Lord Yggdrasill…"

"There should be a change around here! Something exciting, something new, something like—!" Yggdrasill froze. "Of course!"

"What is it, Lord Yggdrasill?"

"Why didn't I think of it before? I could make them change into different people!"

Before Pronyma could ask what he was planning, Yggdrasill went off to find the eternal sword. Pronyma could tell that this was a bad idea so she went after him.

"Now Lord Yggdrasill, please." Pronyma begged as she followed him down the long stairway in his castle. "What if you end up regretting this? What if you lose all memory of who you are?"

"You may have a point there, Pronyma…" Yggdrasill stopped going down the stairs and paused. "I know! I'll only make Kratos, Yuan, Martel, and I remember this reality!" He remarked as he when back to finding the eternal sword.

"But what if your position is lower than someone else?" Pronyma asked trying to reason with Yggdrasill.

"Simple, I'll make it so I'll stay in my current position!" Yggdrasill replied barely glancing at her, still continuing his pursuit.

"But Lord Yggdrasill…" Pronyma moaned. "Surely you don't mean for this to be forever, do you?"

"Why would I change it back to the way it is now?" he asked while passing his big (and ugly) guard dragon.

"But I have a bad feeling about this, sir…" she warned as they teleported to the Tower of Salvation.

"Have you forgotten, Pronyma, that you must call me lord Yggdrasill?" Yggdrasill asked as he lifted the eternal sword (with magic).

"No, Lord Yggdrasill…" Pronyma replied as she stood in an army like position.

"At ease, Pronyma…" Yggdrasill commanded as the eternal sword became at eyelevel. "After all… I would want you to enjoy your last moment remembering this world…"

With that, the eternal sword let off a wave of energy and that was the last of the world that would ever be normal…

* * *

It was a bright day in Iselia, the sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, and the students of the Iselia School were studying…

"Now you must cut a tree with full power of your axe…" Professor Presea was explaining. "If you don't, you probably won't be able to improve your skills with the wondrous blade."

"Professor?" Regal asked as he stood up from his chair. "Isn't today the day—?"

"Zelos Irving!" Presea yelled at a sleeping redhead. "Zelos! Wake up!"

But the young teen didn't wake up, so the Professor through a chalk board eraser at him. The Professor was an amazingly strong little girl so when the eraser hit the boy, it flung him across the room, through the wall.

"OW!" Zelos yelled as he fell down to the floor with a large thump. "What was that for?"

"That was for sleeping in class. Now go on and continue Regal…"

"Isn't today the day of Prophesy?"

"Oh. Yes, it is. That means the Chosen one with have to see the oracle…"

"I know madam." Sheena, the chosen one, reported.

"Good, now—" Presea started, but she was very rudely interrupted by a bright light.

"Wait, was that—?" Zelos asked, wide eyed.

"Yes it was, I must except the oracle now." Sheena reported as she ran to the door.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Zelos said standing up from the floor.

"But I'm fine by myself!"

"I don't care. I'd feel better if someone was with you."

"I'll go too." Regal said standing up as well.

"Thanks guys…" Sheena whispered.

Then all three of them left the room.

* * *

Outside, the mayor of Iselia reported to them…

"Be careful, Chosen one." Mayor Forcesestis warned. "The desians attacked the temple."

"We will, mayor Forcesestis." Sheena confirmed.

* * *

As the three heroes went to the temple, Zelos asked…

"You know that wall with the big hole that's shaped like a blond girl (Colette) in the school?"

"What about it?" Sheena asked Zelos.

"Why is it there?"

"Um…"

"We at the school do not know how it was made. It is just there…" Regal replied.

"Why do you think it's shaped like a blond girl?" Sheena asked.

"I have a feeling that it was made by a blond girl, and I think I know her from somewhere…"

* * *

Anyways at the temple…

"I'm going on…alone…" Sheena said as they get to the bottom of the Temple stairway.

"Without us?" Regal asked.

"Yes…" Sheena replied as she climbed up a few stairs.

"Wait! That's suicide! I won't let you go on without me at least." Zelos yelled to Sheena.

Just then the pastor walked down the stairs and DIED at Regal's feet.

"NO! WHY MY FEET! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" Regal screamed.

"I'd thought I'd never see the day when Regal would scream like that…" Zelos said looking at Regal very scarily as if he had just murdered his girlfriend.

"Me too…" Sheena said looking at Regal as if he was nuts.

* * *

"Where are Zelos, Sheena and Regal?" A blue haired man in a farmer suit asked an old man.

Suddenly, the old man saw the three come up the stairs. Not thinking that he would alert the man, he yelled to Sheena.

"Run Sheena!" the chief of Mizho alerted the chosen.

"No I won't because you just alerted them of my position and I have to except the oracle!" Sheena yelled back to her 'Grandpa.'

"So your Chosen…Now this _is _amusing…" Yuan chuckled (yep! He's in a farmer suit,) turning around to face the three.

"Don't you desians DARE touch her!" Zelos commanded pulling out his two swords but then dropping one.

"…Your not used to fighting with those, are you?" Yuan asked as his farmer's hat fell off.

"I've used these all my life!" Zelos retorted back.

"Liar…"

"NO! I HAVE!"

"Please. I just need to speak with you three."

"Now _you're_ the liar!" Zelos sneered.

"Why are you guys fighting about this?" Sheena asked the bluenette and the redhead.

Of course the men didn't pay attention to her so Sheena just went inside the temple, and Regal followed.

"Don't make me get angry!" Yuan threatened Zelos.

"Grrr… Get ready get ready guys!" Zelos yelled at his friends.

But Zelos had failed to notice that they were gone. Once he had found out, he went into a panic and went into a instant fit with lead to his insanity…

"This is my happy birthday song—" Zelos sang while wearing a sombrero and a skirt.

"What the… That looks worse than what we're wearing…" Yuan stated while taking his pitchfork and swirled it as if he was bored.

"—I'm singing it just for you! And went you ring the gong—"

Then Dirk walked up the long stairs only to find Zelos singing…

"What the heck…?" Dirk said sweat dropping at the site of Zelos singing the very random song…

Now Zelos did not know all the words to the song so when he didn't know a part…

"—It means my song is through. My song is not so hard, (pause)…um…(starts singing again) blah blah blah blah blah, and I'm going to keep singing it over and over again!"

"…"

"…" Yuan added.

Just then Sheena and Regal came out of the temple and Zelos regained sanity…

"Guys, where were you?" Zelos asked.

"We went on to get the oracle, but we got stuck on this one part…"

"I can help you with that…" Dirk stated in his dwarven accent and he went back with them into the temple with Regal and Sheena.

"WAIT!" Zelos yelled after them. "DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME STUCK WITH THIS IDIOT!" Yuan yelled after them.

"Hey…" Zelos whimpered. "That's not very nice—"

Just then Zelos went back into insanity mode…

"NOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo!" Yuan yelled with lots of not needed suspense.

"This is my happy birthday song, I'm singing it just for you!" Zelos sang.

Yuan started crying for the first time in his life over 4000 years. I wouldn't blame him because Zelos is a **_HORRIBLE_** singer! If he doesn't screech the note he sings then he will sing it flat so the outcome of the song was deadly to all those who hear him (if you're not dead already)…

"I HATE YOU CHERRY-SAMA! I HATE THE WHOLE SCRIPT YOU WROTE!" Yuan yelled at the sky as Zelos unleashed his most powerful weapon. "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"SHUT UP YUAN!" 'The Clouds' replied to him. "DO YOU WANT THE MAIN PART OF SLEEPING BEAUTY OR NOT!"

"T.T But still…" Yuan wept. "How could you do this to me?"

"Ouch… Now that I can actually hear it, it _really_ hurts…"

"—Blah blah blah blah blah!" Zelos sang.

"ZELOS SHUT UP!"

Then a big plate full of food floated down from 'the clouds' and hovered in front of Zelos. (For those of you, who missed this skit, SHAME ON YOU! It was really funny plus you would understand this joke.)

"DWARVEN POTLUCK SURPRISE!" Zelos gasped as he drooled at the lump of mush that had contents of… I'll explain it in a second…

"Eat up! " 'The Clouds' said to Zelos.

Zelos munched down the contents of the 'thing' that looked like it was deadly if you ate it…

"What's in it?" Yuan asked 'The Clouds.'

"It was made of…" then a long list that is as tall as the tower of salvation appeared with a pair of glasses, "Vinegar, blades of grass, Noishe crap (yes, Zelos did own Noishe), a spicy cake (made by Raine in the original version), two pieces of decaying wood, a baseball bat, a furby—" the clouds started.

Then an electronic "AHHHHH!" came out of the Dwarven Potluck Surprise and we would only assume that it was the furby getting gulped down by the bad singer(A.K.A. Zelos).

"Anyways… Vinegar, blades of grass, Noishe crap (ewww…), a spicy cake, two pieces of decaying wood, a baseball bat, a furby, mold, dirty laundry, a live octopus, rat poison, a fingernail, a Rodye voodoo doll, an orange peel, sixteen smelly socks, acid, nine Oasis CD's, a CD player, 99 hot peppers, chicken feathers, owl feathers, peacock feathers, an Ipod mini, an Ipod nano, a picture of a turkey (including the frame), a wide screen T.V., nine movies to go into the T.V., 92 trees, 34 robin's nests, 48 robins in the nests, 56 muddy boots, Zelos's homework (now he can't say Noishe ate it…that would be lying…), all Zelos's old swords, Zelos's bed (I wonder what he will sleep on…), a computer, 27 zoos (how would that fit…), a sludge hammer, and your **engagement ring**." 'The Clouds' finished.

"WHAT! AHHH! ZELOS! STOP EATING THAT!" Yuan yelled at the man who was still gulping down the baseball bat.

Yuan then plunged for the dish and dug through it. He found his ring and blamed 'The Clouds'…

"It's all your fault for getting my hands put in rat poison and CD's!" Yuan blamed 'The Clouds.'

"What? The room was dark! I couldn't see what I was grabbing!"

"Can I continue eating?" Zelos asked as he pointed at the 'goop'.

"Yes you may…" 'The Clouds' responded.

Yuan and 'the clouds' continued to fight and failed to see that indeed Sheena, Regal and Dirk came back out. So they left with Zelos (he grabbed the plate because he wasn't finished) and after an hour 'The Clouds' saw something…

"Their gone…"

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"Oh great…"

"Yeah… Zelos forgot to pay his bill…"

"Who **_would_** (and could, remember that rat poison) pay _you_ after eating that!"

Zelos then appeared dropped of his bill and vanished again.

"Yay! "

"…"

* * *

Cherry-sama: What do ya think?

Zelos: (barfs because he actually doesn't like it) I think you forgot the disclaimer…

Cherry-sama: Ohhh… **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia.**

Lloyd: That's it? That's not very interesting…

Cherry-sama: GRRR!

Lloyd: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (beats up Lloyd with Presea's axe)

Presea: …

Kratos: (random) Please Review…

**(I will _NOT_ update until I get at least 5 reviews!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Parties and Purple PJs

**TALES OF REVERSIA! Chapter two (gasp, the end of the world has come!) :O**

**Thank you inuyasha fangirl, Luimielw, axgril 12, StrawberryEggs, and animesage for your nice reviews! Wow! Five reveiws in one day? O.O Is this really that good? Anyways, here is Chapter two!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Welcome back to Tales of Reversia!

Colette: She does NOT own Tales of Symphonia, but if she did, this would be a videogame sequel…

Cherry-sama: Now we bring on the extremely hot… (Wait for it) …KRATOS!

Kratos:…

Cherry-sama: SAY SOMETHING!

Kratos: um… Please read the story…

Colette: That's not what Cherry-sama meant…

Kratos: I don't really care…

* * *

Where we last left our 'heroes' they were going home after getting the oracle… 

"Guys, I'm going home…" Zelos told them.

"Okay…" Sheena agreed.

"May I go with you part way?" Regal asked.

"Sure! Even though I have NO clue what you are going to do and you might break the aggression (insted of NON-aggression)treaty but what are the chances of that?" Zelos agreed not knowing how right he actually was.

"…"

"…"

"(insert sweatdrop here) What?"

"… _Well_ I'll be going now, bye!" Sheena said hastily as she zoomed off.

"Well… we'll be going now, correct?" Regal asked.

"Yeah… Okay…" Zelos agreed.

* * *

As Zelos and Regal went through Iselia, to the forest where Zelos lived, the guards that were guarding the forest stopped them… 

"Zelos!" Guard one yelled.

"What?" Zelos asked, very puzzled indeed.

"It's your pet."

"Noishe!" Zelos yelled as he ran over to his arshis and hugged it.

"Well he tried to get into Iselia!"

"Noishe! You're so cute. Yes you are." Zelos cooed as he totally ignored the guards.

"Zelos!" the second guard yelled.

"Yes?"

"Take your protozoan and leave!" Guard one ordered.

"Are they being mean to you, Noishe?" Zelos said in a retarded voice that only the authoress is only allowed to do.

"ZELOS!" both Guards yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Noishe is a **_DOG_**!" Zelos stated as he was sitting on the ground, hugging his so called 'dog'.

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"YES HE IS!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Then Zelos did a little rhyme that Kratos (the Dad that adopted him or did he? -gasp-) told him when he was little…

"A person forced against they're will, is of the same opinion still."

"What did YOU SAY!"

"Looks like we have to go now Zelos!" Regal stated while grabbing Zelos's neck collar.

"What about Noishe?"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"I don't care!" Regal said starting to drag Zelos.

"AHHH! NO! NOISHE! Nooooo! T.T" Zelos sobbed as he waved his arms around to try and grab Noishe.

Zelos left indents in the ground as Regal dragged him into the forest, but to his relief, Noishe followed him.

* * *

"Um… Regal?" Zelos asked as he was pulled along the dirt trail. 

"Yes?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"No."

"Awww… Why not?"

"Because I do not trust you."

"Why?"

"Because if I let you go, you might do some thing wicked."

"Like peeking at girls while they're in a hot springs?"

"No…"

"Like eating Dwarven Potluck Surprise that has—?"

"Can we change the topic?"

"Okay… So… are you going to part ways with me in the forest?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"…May we change topics again?"

"Okay. But make up your mind."

"Okay."

"How's your sister?"

And with that Regal became silent and continued to drag the never-shutting-up-boy (AKA: Zelos)…

* * *

After a long and boring adventure in the forest, Regal ditched/dropped Zelos at the almost-out-of-the-forest point. Zelos complained… 

"Owie… What did you drop me for?" Zelos complained

"I'm parting ways with you here."

"At the human ranch?"

This was taking place in front of the human ranch and Regal was planning on going there…

"Indeed…"

"Let me come with you for no good and apparent reason!"

"…"

So Regal and Zelos and Noishe (who is not mentioned until now) went to the ranch for no good and apparent reason!

Now Zelos and Regal and Noishe went to the ranch only to find some desians having a party with the human captives. Regal went a top of a cliff that let him see over the ranch wall, but Zelos just waltzed over to the door and…

"Hey desians!" Zelos yelled at the top of his lungs right at the big door, " May I join your party?"

The desians let him in and gave him a party hat that was labeled 'outsider that wants to be in the party'. For that was true and Zelos ran over to the punch bowl and got him self a cup. Meanwhile, Regal was on top if the cliff and he slapped his forehead in disbelief and cast 'Fireball' on two of the desians. They screamed like little girls and they ran around in circles as their pants lit on fire.

"REGAL!" Zelos yelled at Regal. "What did you do that for? You ruined the party! It's all your fault!"

Regal was left speechless as partying humans and desians stared him at for lighting two of the partying people on fire as they continued to run around in circles.

"It's your fault!" yelled a human at (not Regal, but) Zelos.

"What? Why is it my fault?" Zelos asked.

"You were planning to interfere with our party!"

"What? No! Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're a human that isn't a half-elf!"

"No! That's a stupid— AHH!" Zelos yelled at he got kicked out of the party.

Regal came down from the cliff and helped Zelos up from the ground. As soon as Zelos got up from his position he brushed himself off and said…

"That **_went well_**…" Zelos said as he finished brushing himself off.

"I am sorry." Regal replied.

"**_Now_** you say so…"

"I'll be heading home now…"

"Kay, bye Regal!"

"Farewell."

And with that, Regal ran off into the sunset as Zelos and Noishewent home to his Dad…

Zelos walked into his house and smelt the wondrous smell of Dwarven Potluck Surprise cooking on the stove.

**_No wonder the house is dark…_** Zelos thought.

Zelos walked over to Kratos (the man that adopted him), who was leaning over by the stove and had a confused look on his face. He saw Zelos and a look of relief came over his face…

"Zelos, thank you for coming by…" Kratos thanked Zelos (for some weird reason). "Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Zelos looked puzzled. Not because he could see in the dark room, but because of this weird question.

"What are you talking about?" Zelos asked his 'Dad'.

"What do you mean by 'What are you talking about?' I mean what happened to us a few hours ago!"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you and Lloyd were talkingand all of a sudden I ended up here cooking some sort of mush…"

"Your acting sort of like this desian guy we meet at the temple as Sheena received the oracle."

"!"

"He wanted to talk to us about something or that's what he claimed…"

"It can't be…" Kratos muttered. "Quick! Tell me what this man looked like!"

"He had blue hair and was wearing a farmer outfit."

Kratos was silent. He looked puzzled, not sure whether it was 'him' or not. But in the end he ran off and Zelos was sure that he didn't want his share of the Dwarven Potluck Surprise, after all, he was acting weird today.

After his sturdy meal, he went off to bed, totally skipping the story mode that is really important (about the birthday present and stuff).

* * *

Zelos awoke by Regal yelling something about the group leaving for the fire seal. But Zelos ignored him, until he came up to his room and pulled him out of bed onto the floor. 

"Wake up!" Regal yelled. "Sheena, Presea and Dirk left for the regeration journey!"

"Oh… Okay…" Zelos yawned.

"You don't understand! They might get kidnapped by the desian that wanted to disturb us with the oracle!"

"What!" Zelos yelled as he got off the floor, in his purple PJs. "We must stop them!"

"You wear purple PJs?"

"What? No!"

"Then what are you wearing now" Regal asked pointing at his PJs.

Zelos looked at his PJs, then at Regal. Finally he blushed and said…

"Let me get changed…"

As they went to chase Presea, Dirkand Sheena, they had to go through Iselia first. When they got there, it was in flames and Regal's house was burnt down, but he didn't care. When they got to the center of the town, they saw the Mayor and some other people that are not in the storyline accept for here, trapped in a ring of desians.

"What happened here?" Zelos asked one of the desians nearby.

"We're looking for a guy named 'Zelos Irving' and we're going to burn his hair to crisp for interrupting one of our parties." The desian replied.

"Cool! Can I help?"

"Sure!"

But then the desian leader came towards the desian and said…

"Good job for capturing Zelos Irving! Here. Have a party hat." The leader (who is the ORGINAL mayor of Iselia) of the desians said to the desian.

"Oooo!" the desian ooed. " Apparently I captured the Zelos Irving guy." He whispered to Zelos.

"Cool!" Zelos said. "Can I look at the party hat?"

"Get over here redhead!" the desian leader commanded.

"Maybe later…" Zelos replied as he walked in the center.

"You Zelos Irving have committed crime #35467: Interrupting one of our parties!" the desian leader named Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original nagged.

"Sorry…" Zelos whimpered to Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original.

"Your punishment is you have to have all you hair burnt off!"

"What? No! Not my hair! It's too pretty!" Zelos complained while petting his hair.

"If you refuse, then you must suffer the punishment of my boring lecture!"

"Fine!"

"Okay."

Then Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original pulled out a very long piece of paper that would take years to finish. Zelos realized his mistake and pulled out his swords and shredded the piece of paper to bits.

"NOOOO! IT TOOK ME FIVE YEARS TO WRITE THAT!" Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original yelled.

The desian leader collapsed and two of his other desians helped him up.

"Zelos, we will always go after you as long as you have that Cruxis Crystal!"

"That was random! You have no right to be random at times like this!" Zelos retorted at the leader. "Plus! It's not a Cruxis Crystal, whatever that is! It's a exsphere that was given to me from some guy I don't even know!"

"Still…"

And with that, the half-elf vanished and Mayor Forcysestis went over to Zelos and said…

"Thank you for standing up to that man…"

"But Mayor! They will always come here if he has that exsphere! We must get ride of him!" one of the people said.

"But I like Zelos… he's a good kid…" Forcysestis replied.

"He must go!" another person said.

"Fine… I'm sorry Zelos… I banish Zelos and Regal…" Forcysestis agreed.

"What! Why me?" Regal, who stood up from sitting on the grass nearby, exclaimed.

"Because it's your fault this happened to Zelos and I'd be worried if I just banished him and he has no one to help him catch up to the Chosen."

"Fine…"

So Regal and Zelos left off to find the Chosen and ask to join forces with her…

* * *

Cherry-sama: So whaddya think? 

Zelos: This really happened to the REALLITY Lloyd?

Cherry-sama: Yep…

Lloyd: But I didn't sleep in purple PJs, like you did…

Regal: They had little pink flowers on them as well.

Lloyd: HA HA HA!

Zelos: Grr…

Lloyd: uh-oh…

Zelos: (hits on the head with a slug hammer)

Lloyd: Ow! **Ow!** **OW!**

Kratos: (random) ZELOS! DON'T YOU DARE BEAT UP LLOYD! YOUR HALF THE MAN HE'LL EVER BE! Wait... Did I say that right? (sees readers looking at him oddly)...Um...Don't mind us… Please review…


	3. Chapter 3: Regal's Phobia

**Tales of Reversia Chapter Three (Run away while you still can! Chapter Three is here! -gasp-) xO**

**Thank you... **

**freakyanimegal456: Thank you for your review. One thing about your reveiw though, I think you have the same thoughts as everyone on Everybody hates Furbies** (or do they? O.o Am I stupid or what?)** ! Well... I least I agree with you. _(goes over to furby and burns it up)_ MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Meowzy-chan: Yes he does remeber! In this he will prove it! Yuan's not dumb! It's just that he and Botta have switched places! Erp! Spoiler! I didn't just tell my loyal fans that! xD Okay?**

**Inuyahsa fangirl: Oooo! Shoping! Can I come too! No, wait... I have to write the next Chapter... Maybe some other day?**

**SummonerofVerius: Actually I love Kratos! He's uperly awesome! He's second place for my hot guys list **(you'll find that out at the bottom of the page)**! When me and my sister play the game together, I always played Kratos **(Before he got kicked off the team)**. But then again, I guess it's weird that he wears purple on a regular **(yay! I spelled regular right! Let's party!)**basis O.o.**

**animesage: Raine Will show up, and thanks to you I got an idea for the last chapter! _(sees borededed_** (that's a word I made up)**_readers glaring at her)_ Erp! Anyways...**

**Ri2: Um... I never really thought about that... O.o Um... Noishe is just Noishe. I know! Mabye Noishe has super Arshis Powers! I know one thing! Noishe is still Noishe!**

**Strawberryeggs: again, you reveiwed, just like animesage. Well, sorry to say so but they still wear the same clothes that they always do! Though Zelos would look good in red because it would bring out his hair! xD!**

**Wait **No** More Chapter **Three** _is_ here **though** _it_ will **probably** _melt_ your **brain** _from_ all **the** _randomestest_ stuffies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! Welcome back to Tales of Reversia! 

Yggdrasill: Wow! You made another Chapter! Not bad for an inferior being!

Cherry-sama: That's right Yggdrasill-sama! And now after this intro you can go back to the hot springs!

Yggdrasill: How did you know that I was hanging out by the hot springs? (shifts eyes)

Cherry-sama: Um… I heard you cast 'Judgment' on the hot spring owner? (is hopeful)

Yggdrasill: How did you know that I cast 'Judgement' on the hot spring owner?

Cherry-sama: I was…um…

Kratos: She was spying on us while we were in it…

Yuan: (nearby) WHAT!

Cherry-sama: Um…

Yggdrasill: Grr… JUDGMENT!

Lloyd: (gets hit instead of Cherry-sama) OW! What was that for?

Cherry-sama: Um… Lloyd, youdeserved it? (is much too hopeful)

Kratos: WHAT! NO! NOT LLOYD! GRAVE!

Cherry-sama: OW! AHHH! (gets beat up on by Kratos and Yggdrasill)

Yuan: Don't mind us… Just read the story before somebody/Cherry-sama gets _**really**_ hurt…

* * *

Where we last left our heroes they were on their way to find the Chosen, Presea, and Dirk. When they entered the desert… 

"Man… It's hot…" Zelos complained.

"This is a desert after all…" Regal noted as he wiped his brow.

"But still…"

Zelos then spotted a lizard that was dying of thirst and went and died at Regal's feet.

"AHHHH!" Regal screamed at the top of his lungs (like a little girl), jumping up into Zelos's arms.

"HEY!" Zelos exclaimed while dropping Regal on the ground. "What's the big idea!"

"It DIED!" Regal whimpered (putting emphasis on the 'died' part) while clamping onto Zelos's leg.

"Let go of me!" Zelos ordered the **fully-grown man**, while trying to shake him off his leg.

It seemed that Regal had scared-of-thingies-dying-at-Regal's-feet-phobia. Zelos had never noticed that before. Therefore Zelos felt very sorry for Presea for having to spend her whole life with him. But nevertheless, Regal was still clamped on to Zelos's leg, and Zelos was shaking it above the ground now, even wilder than before.

* * *

After a LONG walk while dragging Regal clamped onto his leg, they made it to Triet. Zelos saw some desians post a poster of him on a nearby sign. Zelos didn't mind because getting Regal off his leg was his main goal. Zelos went over to a person… 

"Excuse me…sir…" Zelos wheezed as he dragged his leg over to a nearby man.

"Um… Yes?" he replied.

"Did the Chosen's group go by here?"

"Yes they did. And the Chosen made my wall fall down! If you see her, tell her that she shouldn't kick down the door like that!"

"How is that related to the wall?"

"I tried to show her my house but the door got stuck. She offered to help but before I could stop her, she kicked the door."

"And?"

"The wall cracked until it fell apart. But the door didn't budge. She stomped off swearing under her breath."

"I see…"

"AH!" the man suddenly yelled.

"What's wrong?" Regal (not Zelos)asked (**finally**) getting up from Zelos's leg.

"It's the desians! Run away! They might try to kill us with their boring parties!" the man replied as he ran away.

"There he is!" a desian yelled pointing at Zelos. "Get him!"

A very short and boring fight happened and before one of the desians died, he said…

"You are strong…" the desian mumbled as he crawled towards Regal.

Then the desian died (yes, it was at Regal's feet) and Regal screamed, then went over and clutched onto Zelos's leg, like metal that had been attached to another piece of metal (bad example). Zelos knew that it would take a long time to get him off, so he didn't try. Then a ball of purple light (or electricity) came from behind them and electrocuted them both. Two **'**desians**'** grabbed them and took them away…

* * *

"Unnnh..." Zelos groaned. 

Zelos was in a very blue jail sell that had one bed and a metal floor. Zelos looked at his leg, no sign of Regal. Zelos felt happy until he heard two 'desians' talking…

"Poor guys… How can they escape the hands of fate…" one said.

"I know! Aren't they going to be killed or something?" the other said.

Zelos felt puzzled… Had they removed the irremovable Regal? Zelos decided to ask…

"Excuse me, but I have a question." Zelos asked the two 'desians'.

"Go ahead…" the second one said.

"Did you remove my friend from my leg?"

"Yes…" the first one said.

"How did you do it? I had to drag him across the desert because this lizard died at his feet."

There was a long silence when…

"We had to use a crowbar…" the first one said.

"And with that it wasn't easy…" the second one said.

"Bring them here…" a new 'desian' said. "We rounded them all up…"

"Right… Okay kiddo, you have to come with us…" the first one said.

"Okay. " Zelos replied cheerfully.

"You! Grab the other one, and don't get him near the redhead." The third one commanded the second one.

"Right!"

* * *

The 'desians' took Zelos into a room where Sheena, Presea, Dirk and some other people that Zelos didn't recognize were sitting, restrained. Zelos sat down quietly as he, too, became restrained, and then the same happened with Regal, still knocked-out. Zelos realized that the head of the table had no one sitting in it. 

"Grrr… LET ME GO!" Sheena yelled.

"That won't happen missy…" a 'desian' replied.

"AHHH! DON'T DIE AT MY FEET!" Regal screamed apparently waking up from a bad dream.

Every person in the room looked over at him. Regal then noticed that he was retrained right beside a very (in Regal's eyes) pretty person (Raine and here you go animesage).

"Welcome guests to the Renegade base." the blue haired man welcomed as he walked througha nearbydoor and entered the room, thought everybody (except Zelos) didn't think of it as much of a welcome. "I am Yuan, and some of you may—"

"Can we get on with it?" Dirk asked.

"…Yes…" Yuan replied while sitting down in the head chair. "First, the reason you are all here…"

Yuan crossed his arms and sat up straight.

"You may not know each other but at one time you did." Yuan told.

"What! That's impossible! I never even saw the person beside me before!" Sheena yelled while cocking her head towards Raine (who was also sitting beside Regal).

"You may think that but it's not true." Yuan replied coolly.

"Are you just going to tell us about your non-proven evidence?" Raine asked.

"I do have evidence to prove that what I say is true… You can come out now Kratos!" Yuan yelled at a nearby door.

"Dad!" Zelos yelled as Kratos walked through the door.

"Yuan… You forgot to get me a chair…" Kratos pointed out.

"Oops. Sorry. Hey you!" Yuan called to a renegade. "Get this man a chair."

"That is all the chairs we have, sir." The renegade replied noting that all the chairs were used up.

"That's stupid! We have more chairs than that!" Yuan complained.

"It's okay, Yuan… I can stand…" Kratos said.

"If you're sure…" Yuan stalled.

"Wait…" Zelos mumbled as he looked at a blond girl sitting across from him. "You made the hole in our school wall… Yeah! You fell on a mop and went through the wall!"

"Huh?" the blond girl said cocking her head.

"That is correct, Zelos. Colette did in fact fall through the Iselia school wall. But that was before this happened."

"Oh! I did? I'm sorry mister person!" Colette apologized to Zelos.

"Hey! I remembering seeing your face right before I was going to peek at Colette in the shower!" a male brunette yelled referring to Sheena.

"What! Why **_MY_** face!" Sheena shouted back at the teenager.

"Apparently Zelos had peeked at Sheena in the shower…" Yuan noted.

"So… this is getting nowhere, Yuan…" Kratos noted.

"…The thing is that you have gotten to know each other but then you forgot." Yuan pointed out while ignoring Kratos.

"Like I said, your proof?" Raine remarked.

"Both Kratos and I remember this." Yuan said.

"I think this means that we are living in a reversed world…" Presea added.

"What do you mean?" Zelos asked.

"I know so much about axes and yet I don't use one… And that woman sitting beside Regal looks like she uses an axe, but doesn't know anything about them." Presea explained.

"I never thought of it that way…" Yuan paused.

"But if that has happened then everything would make sense…" Kratos stated.

"If that is the case then it seems that you have entered another person's life." Yuan settled. "Lloyd had entered Zelos's former life and Zelos entered his. Colette has entered Sheena's and Sheena entered hers. Genis entered Regal's and the reverse. The same happened with Raine and Presea."

"But that's not the only thing Yuan… It's seems that everybody else has switched…" Kratos noted.

"That is true… The only person that hasn't switched is Yggdrasill…" Yuan said and put his arms on the table.

"So basically we changed lives…" Zelos said rounding up the information.

Regal then screamed…

"A BUG DIED AT MY FEET! AH!" Regal screamed (really loudly).

Regal **broke** out of his **restraints** and clamped onto Zelos's leg. Zelos looked down at his feet and asked Presea…

"Why didn't he grab your leg? Your closer…" Zelos asked Presea.

"He only does that to the people her believes can protect him… But he won't do it to strangers…"

A sigh of relief when around the table probably because they didn't have to put up with him…yet…

"Please help me! I've had enough of this already!" Zelos yelled while trying to shake his leg under the restraints.

"Sorry Zelos… It's useless to try… No one has been able to get him off a person before…" Presea told Zelos.

"But two of the desians did it."

"They are renegades and HOW DO THEY DO THAT!" Presea yelled with wide eyes.

"They used a crowbar, whatever that is…" Zelos reported.

"While He Was AWAKE!"

"No, when he was knocked out."

"Ohh… It's easy to get him off when he's asleep. All you have to do is yell the word 'rainbows'."

"Zzzzzz!" Regal snored (apparently he had fallen asleep).

"Try it." Presea encouraged.

"Okay… RAINBOWS!" Zelos yelled.

Regal quickly/immediately stood up (or tried, remeber? He's under a table) and banged his head (hard) on the bottom of the table then fainted.

"That never happened before…" Presea reported.

"Has he ever been under a table before?" Zelos asked.

"No…"

"Well that explains it…"

"May we get back on topic?" Yuan asked.

"Sure. " cheerful (because there was no Regal on this leg) Zelos said.

"So we used to be different?" Raine asked.

"Yes…" Yuan agreed.

"Do you have another way to show us?" Colette asked.

"Yes, but you must trade weapons first." Yuan warned.

"Okay…" Colette agreed.

"If you want more proof then you should see what you are better at, your current weapon or your first weapon." Yuan stated.

"Hump… Alright already…" Sheena snarled.

"And what about me?" Dirk asked in his Dwarven accent.

"You just give your weapon to Kratos, you may build stuff…" Yuan answered.

"_Fun…_" Lloyd said.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That was Chapter three! 

Lloyd: That was shorter than the other Chapters so far…

Cherry-sama: So what if it's one page shorter! Well I don't!

Lloyd: Why are you covered with bruises?

Cherry-sama: That was from at the beginning of the Chapter…

Lloyd: When Dad and Yggdrasill beat you up?

Cherry-sama: Yes… T.T

Lloyd: So how did you spy on them?

Cherry-sama: I went to the top of the cliff and looked down. Yggdrasill looks hotter with his hair wet than dry! (insert heart here)

Lloyd: You're obsessed with Yggdrasill…

Cherry-sama: What? He's **_SOOOOOO_** hot! How many guys do you see with outfits like that?

Yggdrasill: (is scared)

Lloyd: (is scared too) You're obsessed with Yggdrasill…

Cherry-sama: I'm more obsessed with the guy (I think) that is hottest in the game!

Lloyd: Who is?

Cherry-sama: Me no telling.

Kratos: Is it (gasp) ME!

Cherry-sama: Nope! But your second place.

Kratos: (is scared) Erp…

Cherry-sama: Um… Well please review! llllU

Lloyd: Tell me!

Cherry-sama: NO!

Lloyd: Grrr… TEMPEST!

Cherry-sama: AHH! Don't cripple the wounded!

Kratos: (shakes from being scared) Pl—please review…


	4. Chapter 4: Intercoms and Black Mail

**Tales of Reversia Chapter Four (Ooo-newwww! The brainwashing story is here again. Run!) Dx**

**Thank you...**

**StrawberryEggs: Wow! o.O Long review. Anyways... I think the leg clamping is funny too, only thing is that my sister (thatis SOOOOOOOO stubborn and refuses to read it because she thinks that it will be stupid Anyways...) she thinks that it may sound wrong... Does it sound wrong to you? If no, then it's just my sis. If yes, then umm... sorry!**

**inyuahsa fangirl: You for got other people like Magneus **(did I spell that right?)**, Kvar and Forcyestsis.I would LOVE to tell my loyal fans butthe thing is, my sister still hasn't figured it out, and if I say it on then she might find out! Sorry but you have to wait a while to find out.**

**lugidog: You heard that too? My sister got that on her birthday! I loved how he came back with the earmuffs! Me and my sister said 'Awwww...' when he gave us the puppy dog eyes. But my sister's friend** (the one who sent it)** said 'MWAHAHAHA!' insted.**

**animesage: When I first read your reveiw, I was at school too! So I'll keep quiet. For now! MWAHAHAHA!**

**freakyanimegal456: I know that you think differently than I do. But I think he's hot too! Not as much as you but I love him way more than MAGENIUS **(did I spell that right?)

**Uber Spoonz: You reveiwed for my story? The Great Uber Spoonz** (not that the other reviewers aren't great as well but this person is on my favorites list! Anyways...)** read one of my stories? Wow! O.o This is getting popular! I wish this would happen with my other stories... _(shifts eyes at other stories)_Anyways... Thanks for the reveiw! I'm surprized that you would review for a newbie's story. By the way, thanks for the pie! It was cherry! Gotta love them cherries! Right? RIGHT? Oh well. Here's Chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia** (for if I did I would make thehero the hoty Mithos Yggdrasill! **_(insert heart here)_**Anyways...)**even though I'm writing a story on it!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: HI! You must really love this fic if you decided to read this far! 

Lloyd: Or maybe they want to learn Math!

Colette: Or maybe they want to play hopscotch!

Genis:Or maybe they want to learn spells like 'Meteor Storm' or 'Tidal Wave'!

Raine: Or maybe they want to study ruins!

Sheena: Or maybe they want to learn how to summon! Or learn how to be a ninja!

Zelos: Or maybe they want to read about pretty girls! _(gives smug grin)_

Presea: Maybe they want to learn how to sharpen an axe…

Regal: Or maybe they want to find out how to cook! Or learn how to fight with their feet!

Kratos: Leave me out of this…

Dirk: Maybe they want to become a Dwarven Blacksmith!

Yuan: Maybe they want to become Renegades!

Yggdrasill: Or maybe they want to become one of the 'Five Desian Grand Cardinals'!

Kvar: Hey…

Cherry-sama: Whatever your reason might be, just read the story!

Lloyd: Hey that rhymed!

Kratos: Read the story…

* * *

Zelos was then released from his restraints and two Renegades guided him out of the room. He was not the only one because he saw the other people be done the same thing. He was guided out of the room and into the hallway. 

"What did that Yuan guy mean about being different before?" Zelos asked the Renegades on either side of him.

"Weren't you listening to the conversation?" The one Renegade replied.

"No." Zelos honestly answered.

"Umm…" the other one paused. "We can't help you then…"

There was a long silence while they walked down the hallway.

* * *

The Renegades put Zelos into a room with another boy. The walls were a pale tan (floor was tan as well) and the ceiling was renegade blue. The room was nothing special it's just that it had nothing on its (tan) marble (or whatever that shiny stuff is) walls. The room wasn't very big, about 3 meters long by 3 meters wide by 5 meters high. In the center of the room there were 2 weapons, a sword and a pair of double bladed swords. 

**_Those are my swords!_** Zelos thought as he recognized his weapon.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. Yes it was an intercom. But Zelos was not familiar with this technology and still thought it came out of nowhere. When he heard the voice he jumped from the shock, about **1 meter** **high**, and landed on the other boy's foot.

"OW!" the boy named Lloyd Wilder screamed, jumping up and down with his foot in his hands.

The room turned into a flashback, of the other reality. It was a very dark place (Shadow's temple A.K.A. Temple of Darkness) and the Lloyd boy had tripped over his foot. The room changed back to its original form and the voice spoke again…

"**Attention! The group of Lloyd Irving has been placed in pairs in each on of these training rooms! In the middle of the room there should be your weapons. If not, press the button on the right.**"

There were random amounts of beeping heard and it was very, **VERY** loud. Zelos didn't know if someone was pressing it repeatedly on purpose or if many people didn't have their weapons in the room. Zelos glanced over at the Lloyd guy. Zelos saw that **HE** was pushing the button!

"**For Martel's sake, Lloyd! Your weapons are right there in front of you! And Dirk I KNOW that you don't have your weapon because Kratos already knows how to use his blade well!"** The voice yelled at Lloyd and Dirk, but more people than just them could hear it.

It seemed that Lloyd wasn't the only one pressing the button…

"Why are the voices in my head talking to you and Dirk?" Zelos asked Lloyd because he made a theory on where the voice came from; Zelos thought that he was going crazy.

"… They are not in your head you country bumpkin (Lloyd sounds like the old Zelos now doesn't he?). It's on the intercom." Lloyd coldly glared at Zelos.

"What's an intercon (not 'co**m**' but 'co**n**')?" Zelos asked.

"Oh my Martel! You don't know!" Lloyd yelled at Zelos (very, **VERY** loudly).

"No. What's an intercon?"

Lloyd stared at the redhead for a while but in the meantime…

"**LLOYD! Don't yell so loud! This crummy base has changed from last time! Look Irving, I know that you may think that Zelos is stupid but YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! We don't have any insallation in the walls anymore!"** Yuan (yep! It's Yuan!) nagged on the intercom. **"And Zelos, an intercom is a device that makes a person be able to talk to people without going to the person."**

"Ohh… Okay…" Zelos realized. "Thank you! (This is said in a really cute voice, just to let you know.)"

"…**So anyways, walk five steps over to the weapons,"** Yuan instructed, **"And grab the weapon that isn't yours."**

Zelos looked at Lloyd (who did the same thing as Zelos). _Why would we not grab the weapon that is ours?_ Was written all over they're faces, but they were too preoccupied with they're own thoughts to worry about the other's. In short, they look puzzled as they stared at each other.

"**You all heard me! Do it! Does it really take that long!"** Yuan nagged over the intercom.

Apparently all the people that were at the meeting were puzzled.

Zelos took a big breath and took one big step…and another…and 3…4…5… But the steps were too big and Zelos just walked (or leaped, whichever is better for you) right over it. But Yuan just continued…

"Pick up the weapon that isn't yours…" 

Zelos didn't want to disobey Yuan so he picked up a small pebble on the ground.

"Now fight the other person with the weapon in your hand."

Lloyd got up ran towards Zelos with the two blades. Zelos knew he had one choice…

* * *

Yuan sat lazily in his chair, sipping a mug of brown liquid (coffee, Yuan drinks coffee? Anyways). He was looking at projectors of our heroes. Each showed two people fighting with their original weapons. Sheena fighting Colette, Regal fighting Genis, Presea fighting Raine, Dirk crafting items, Kratos standing in the hallway, himself looking at the projectors, two Renegades talking about girls and… 

Yuan sat upright. Was he seeing what he **thought **he was seeing? Zelos wasn't using the sword on the floor, but instead…nothing? Yuan leaned towards the projector of this fight scene. Zelos seemed to be throwing something at Lloyd. Yuan started to squint. It was a small pebble. He was jumping around throwing the pebble and then dashing over to pick it up.

**_He's doing really well…_** Yuan thought as he saw the redhead lean down and pick up the pebble. **_Maybe he should teach me how to fight with that…_**

Yuan sat up. Yuan thought that Zelos shouldn't be using the pebble, even if it was amusing to watch…

* * *

"**ZELOS!"** Yuan yelled into the intercom. 

Zelos stood up from picking up the pebble and looked up. Lloyd did the same.

"**Why are you fighting with a pebble?"** Yuan asked.

"Because I walked too far away from the weapon and you said to pick up the weapon that isn't ours…" Zelos explained.

"I said to only take about five steps, how many did you take?" 

"Five, I counted to make sure."

"**… How big were they…?"**

"About this big." Zelos said as he showed Yuan the really big step he took.

"**Zelos…"** Yuan groaned as a slapping sound was heard over the intercom (AN: Yuan slapped his forehead.) **"Not that big…"**

"Oh…"

"**Now pick up the weapon in the room…and fight with that… But I must admit that you were really good using the pebble…**"

"Okay…"

Then a loud scream was heard and Yuan said…

"-**beep-...** (AN: swear word)**. What happened now…?**" Yuan grumbled.

Then a really loud crash was heard, then another, and another… Zelos thought that it was getting louder and faster… Then the loudest crash was heard as Regal stampeded through the **wall** (not the door, the wall). He looked at Zelos with red, beady eyes. His hair was full with wall fragments and he had bleeding cuts all over him. Zelos didn't know what Regal was doing. Regal then leapt at Zelos and Zelos jumped back in surprise. Regal hit the floor and clamped himself to Zelos's leg.

"…"Zelos paused as he looked at Regal. "I should've known…"

"**Regal! What the-beep-** (swear word)** are you doing!**" Yuan swore over the intercom.

"A mouse died at my feet! T.T" Regal sobbed lifting his head up and looking at the ceiling.

"**I don't give a** **-beep-! Just get off of Zelos, NOW!**"

"But anothermouse might die at my feet! TT" Regal sobbed.

"**IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF HIM NOW THEN I'M COMING DOWN THERE AND I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO PULP UNTIL YOU DO!**" Yuan yelled.

"But still…T.T" Regal sobbed.

But Yuan didn't reply. The next moment Yuan was in the room with his big weapon (whatever it is) and was ready to fight Regal until he came off of Zelos.

"Grr… GET OFF OF ZELOS!" Yuan yelled as he ran towards the man. "And you two just keep fighting until I'm finished here."

"Okay" Lloyd agreed.

Regal was getting beat up on Zelos's leg as Zelos struggled to fight Lloyd while holding up his leg. But he still was able to use moves like 'Grave' and 'Thunder Blade' (AN: Zelos actually can learn these spells and use them while holding up his leg). Zelos found it was easy to cast with one sword than two. Maybe this was his original sword… If it wasn't then who cares? He was really beating the crap out of Lloyd with his spells.

"GRAVE!" Zelos said as he waved his arm about.

"AHHHH!" Lloyd screamed as the sharp, gray rocks punctured him (ouch xC).

Zelos didn't know Lloyd that well but he enjoyed hurting him. It felt like…revenge. Maybe Lloyd did something to him in the first reality… However at the other end of his leg…

"LET GO OF ZELOS!" Yuan yelled as he constantly sliced off bits of Regal's hair with the occasional cutting of skin.

"But (sniff) why?" Regal sobbed as his hair got shortened by the second.

Lloyd and Zelos stopped fighting.

"Um… Guys?" Lloyd asked the other two fighters.

"Get off of him!" Yuan yelled.

"Umm… Yuan?" Zelos asked. "Why are you actually concerned about Regal getting off my leg?"

There was a long silence.

"Umm… Because Regal wasn't like that in the other reality?" Yuan explained as he started to fight Regal again. "Besides, he should get off this habit."

"By force?" Zelos commented.

It was silent once again.

"You would be really good in court…" Yuan stated. "That reminds me… I need a new lawyer…"

"By the way…" Lloyd stalled. "Where was Regal on the base?"

"He was in the farthest room away from this one. He would have had to pass through all the others to get to this one…"

"Then wouldn't the others wonder what Regal was yet?" Lloyd asked. "Or at least escaped?"

"No. I locked the only door out." Yuan explained as he sliced Regal more. "Grrr… Regal, where's Presea? I need to ask her something."

"Right here." Presea noted as she walked though the now-broken wall with the shape of Regal in it.

"Presea, how on EARTH do you get Regal off a person?" Yuan asked crossing his arms.

"Easy, you yell 'Rainbows' when he's asleep." Presea answered.

"No, when he's awake." Yuan corrected as he tapped his foot.

"It's impossible. No one has been able to do it." Presea answered.

"Joy…" Yuan grumbled.

"Here, Yuan. Let me try." Kratos said as he walked thought the hole in the wall.

"Fine…" Yuan agreed.

"JUDGEMENT!" Kratos yelled as white lights stared falling down, smashing every thing in sight.

"EEEKKK!" Regal screamed as he tightened his grip on Zelos.

"**OWWW!** YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!" Zelos screamed in pain.

It didn't work. Kratos, Yuan, Lloyd, Presea and Zelos (Regal doesn't count cause he's not actually standing) stood in a half ripped apart room with black marks on the walls.

"Who else would like to try?" Yuan suggested.

"If I may…" Raine said as she walked through the hole in the wall.

She bent down and kissed Regal on the cheek. Immediately Regal toppled off of Zelos blushing madly. Regal had a 'wow' expression on his face as he lay on the floor. Presea, however, had her eyes wider than large plates; Zelos thought was this was impossible. And Yuan was looking as amazed as Zelos, and Kratos looked blank.

"What?" Raine asked the people that were staring at her **VERY** oddly.

"Y—you just got Re—Regal off of someone…" Presea stuttered.

"Yeah… So…"

"Basically, what Presea is saying is that you did the impossible." Kratos translated. "If my 'Judgement' attack can't get him off, then I am amazed as well…"

"I can feel my leg again…" Zelos gasped in awe because Regal wasn't cutting off his circulation.

Then Presea whapped Zelos for being totally random, he went flying across the room and he hit the wall with a large crash. But of course it made perfect sense to him so he wondered what that was for.

"How did you do it?" Yuan asked also in awe.

"Do you remember that Regal thought that I want cute at the meeting?" Raine asked (they must read minds if they know about that.).

"Yes… Why?" Kratos asked.

"It is obvious that he has a crush on me. All I have to do is make him dumbstruck for me to get him off."

"Why didn't I think of that…" Yuan wondered.

Kratos said nothing but dropped his jaw.

"That's still amazing…" Presea noted.

"Owchie…" Zelos whimpered because he was hurt.

Regal had a smug grin on his face.

"**AH—CHOO!**" someone sneezed behind the hole in the wall.

The group of people looked in the direction of the sneeze.

"Is someone there?" Yuan asked.

"Yes…" Colette answered looking through the hole from the side.

"Is it just me or are all the people coming out at an angle like that?" Zelos asked.

"… I wonder…" Lloyd whispered (did you realize that was the first thing that he said in a long time?).

Lloyd walked over to the hole in the wall and yelled.

"If you are listening in to our conversations then come out of hiding right now!" Lloyd yelled.

Then the rest of the ToS cast walked through the wall. Sheena, Dirk, and Genis.

"Were all of you listening to our conversations?" Zelos asked the people that had walked through the wall.

"Well… Yes…" Sheena admitted to Zelos. "But Kratos, Presea and Raine were listening too!"

There was a long silence…

"Are our conversations really that interesting?" Yuan asked the ToS cast.

"Yes…" Kratos answered.

"How long have you been listening…?" Yuan asked.

"Ever since Regal broke down our walls…" Presea answered.

"You have holes in your walls too?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, Regal stampeded through all of our walls leaving two Regal shaped holes." Raine explained.

"Joy…" Yuan said slapping his hand on his head. "Lots more repairs…"

"**You better believe it…**" the intercom reported.

"Uh-oh…" Yuan whispered. "Botta?"

"**Yes. I, too, believe that your conversations are interesting!**" Botta remarked over the intercom. "**Now I have something to blackmail you with! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"AHHH! NO!" Yuan shreaked.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter four! I hope it wasn't a bore!

Lloyd: Why are we rhyming? It's annoying…

Cherry-sama: Because of stupid Genis! He put a curse on us!

Genis: It's not my fault, okay? The book had a typo, today!

Yuan: The today thingy was random. I fear the weirdness has just begun…

Raine: Ooooooo! A Ruin! I think it's in Luin! (Dashes off to Luin)

Cherry-sama: Joy… Would anyone like a cookie made by 'Chips Ahoy'? (Hands out cookies)

Kratos: Help us, would you? Reviewing would do.


	5. Chapter 5: Titles and Swimming Suits

**Tales of Reversia (I am soooooo evil because I made another Chapter!) xC**

**Thank you...**

**animesage: I don't agree with the couple either but I think it's better than RAINExKRATOS! IT MUST NOT HAPPEN! Sorry Raine x... x...** (I can't say that couple!)** Ahem, you know what I mean, fans. I do not like this couple at ALL! KratosxAnna! But I am planning on wirting a fic on that couple... If you want to know the title, it's on my profile.**

**inyuasha fangirl: Oooo! Oooo! I have a question to ask you! Can I use you for one of my future Chapters? Yes I plan on having more Chapters. Can I mention you in a Chapter? Plz plz PPPPPPLLLLLLZZZZZZZ! You'll like what I'll use you for. But could you let me use you in my fic? Just once! Anyways...** (to sum it up...) **Could I use you for a Chappie?**

**eastercat: Hi! and welcome to one of the Tales of Reversia reveiwers! You might become loyal, mabye not. What is fer sure is that you reveiwed for my Chapter!**

**Meowzy-chan: No Botta does not like to blackmail Dirk. I just did the blackmail thing for my own, personal amusment! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, I also did it so I could poke fun at Yuan! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now in this reply, every other sentence is 'mwahahahahaha'. MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. MWAHAHAHA! Anyways...**

**StrawberryEggs: I love it when Regal crashes through walls too **(everybody does)**! n.n But not as much as pie. Me love pie! I love Cherry pie more than other pies. And I hate Apple pies! Why? Because my 'Taste Buds' are so much more weirder than other peoples! Why? Becaauussee... I am random! And proud of it too! But not as proud of it as pie.**

**Raspedra Twilight: Welcome to my reviewerererererer**(you get the point!)**s board! As I see, you like my fic, like all the other people who read it! I'd like to say that 'Welcome to the Tales of Reversia story reviewers! I hope you become one of the most loyal reviewerererer...s!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia _(starts singing)_ for if I do... my mother would say... Ahem! **(I am soooooo... insane!)**Anyways...**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Welcome to the fifth Chapter of Tales of Reversia! 

Lloyd: Where is dad?

Cherry-sama: He's at the hot spring with Yggdrasill and Yuan.

Lloyd: Again? Man, how do you know these things?

Cherry-sama: Because I spy on them. But I had to find a new way to spy on them, since the made it so I can't spy on them from the top of the waterfall. (I am a fangirl.)

Lloyd: So where are you looking now?

Cherry-sama: I take some binoculars and go up one of the trees!

Zelos: I should of thought of that…

Lloyd: So you're just a fangirl (see?) of Dad and Yggdrasill…

Cherry-sama: There is one more guy and that's basically it!

Kratos: _(walks in with wet hair)_ But we learn faster than that, Cherry-sama...

Yggdrasill: _(walks in with soaked hair)_ You spied on me, **ME** of all people!

Lloyd: You'd better run now…

Cherry-sama: Yep… _(runs)_

Yggdrasill & Kratos: _(chases Cherry-sama while casting spells like "JUDGEMENT" and "INDIGNATION" on her_ (ouch! xC)

Cherry-sama: _(is far away)_ DON'T SCORCH THE AUTHORESS!

Yuan: Don't mind us, I'm just saying this cause Kratos can't and I want to hurry up and help kill Cherry-sama! —Err… I mean… Please read this fic…

* * *

"Grr… I hate this…" Yuan growled as he repaired the walls in a painter suit. 

Our favorite ToS cast was helping to repair the damage that they did (or should I say, Regal did) on the Renegade base. Yuan was forced to help because Botta (Yuan and Botta had switched ranks, as you already may know) ordered him to. So now they were all in purple painter suits (except for Sheena, who was wearing a green one with it partially open at the front that made her look like a hula girl! But you didn't need to know that, did you? Anyways...) with matching hats and they were helping repair the damage.

"Well if you hadn't made me come here then I could have gotten the Fire Seal." Sheena complained.

"Like you could have! Did it work when you tried to open the doorway?" Yuan sneered.

"Well… no…" Sheena responded.

* * *

Let us now go into a flashback, but not to the other reality. This one goes back to when the Renegades went to kidnap Sheena, Dirk and Presea. 

"_This stone is meant to open for the Chosen one. Put you hand on it, Sheena." Presea instructed pointing to the Oracle Stone._

"_Alright, here we go!" Sheena exclaimed putting her hand on the Oracle Stone._

_Nothing happened._

"_What the?" Sheena paused looking oddly at the Oracle Stone._

"_Error…" Presea said in her robotic voice._

"_Maybe you didn't do it hard enough…" Dirk suggested in his Dwarvish accent._

"_Yeah that's probably why…" Sheena paused as she took her hand off the stone. "Okay… Here I go... again!" she exclaimed as she slapped her hand on the stone._

_Still nothing happened…_

"_Error…" Presea repeated._

"_ARRGGHH! WHY WON'Y IT WORK!" Sheena yelled as she **kicked** the Oracle Stone. "IT SHOULD WORK FOR ME!"_

_Two Renegades walked into the scene and saw Sheena constantly kicking the Oracle Stone, Dirk looking puzzled and Presea repeating the word "Error" over and over again. The Renegades quickly shocked the three and headed back to the base._

* * *

"You were the talk of the base until the meeting." Yuan noted. 

"Joy… But why didn't it work!" Sheena yelled.

"You don't have the blood of the Chosen, you need to have the same mana signature as Martel."

"Martel the goddess?" Zelos asked as he put his paintbrush down.

"I haven't told you yet?" Yuan asked and the ToS cast replied with an odd looking.

"What do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked.

"Let me sum it up… the Goddess Martel is not actually a goddess. She's a woman that Mithos Yggdrasill, her brother, is trying to revive…"

So Yuan explained the story, as we know it. About Kratos betraying them (at this part they all gasped and cringed away from Kratos, and Yuan explained how he turned back to the good side and everyone looked relived) and about being deceived, about Sheena being an assassin, Zelos being a pervert, and all the rest. Of course he didn't mention any of the things that **he** did, only things that made him look innocent. But Kratos noticed this and mentioned the things he left out, and everyone didn't know whether or not to trust him so the backed away a bit.

"Come on! You were able to trust me before after I did all those things!" Yuan explained as Zelos (the person beside him) backed away into the corner.

"He does have a point there…" Kratos noted.

"But Yuan said that Zelos was a pervert…" Sheena noted. "If somebody said that I was something like that before, then I would be scared of the person who said it too…"

"That might not be the reason…" Kratos stating looking over at Zelos. "Is that the reason?"

"Regal…" Zelos whimpered/muttered insanly. "Something's gonna die at his feet and he'll come… Yes… He'll come…"

"I think Zelos has become paranoid of Regal…" Presea noted as she walked over to finish her part of the patching. " Wouldn't blame him, Regal is invincible when he is scared."

"If only we could harness that invincibility he only activates when he's scared." Yuan wished. "Then he could become one of the better Renegades of the worlds!"

"That would be great if that was possible." Sheena added. "He could be the best ninja in Mizuho… (-gasp- they are starting to remeber! Wait, Yuan told them about the other reality... NEVERMIND!)"

"**Yuan!"** the intercom exclaimed. **"Are you done yet?"**

"Not yet Botta… But why must **I** help with the repairs?"

"**Because you were hiding these people behind my back!"**

"But I'm helping the fate of the world! I'm resorting the memory of Lloyd Irving's group!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Why do you keep calling us the group of 'Lloyd Irving'?" Lloyd added Yuan.

"Because you, Lloyd Irving, were the original leader." Yuan replied.

"My name is Lloyd Wilder…" Lloyd noted.

"And I am Zelos Irving!" Zelos added in for **no reason**.

"Apparently, that was another thing that changed, Yuan…" Kratos added.

"Yes…"

"**Get back to work Yuan!"** Botta ordered over the intercom.

"Erp! Yes sir!" Yuan erped.

* * *

"This is…(pant)…the…(pant)…last hole…" Zelos panted as he stroked his brow. 

"Good…(pant)… I think I can do this…" Sheena panted as well.

"This is the last of…(pant)…nine holes (I calculated that just to let you know! 9 holes in total! Wait... It should be 10 holes in total right? This is an example of how much I know! Anyways)…" Yuan panted.

"Finally." Raine gasped.

"My thoughts as well…" Kratos gasped.

"I never thought it would be so tiresome…" Lloyd noted.

"I'm sorry if I made this take so long…" Colette apologized.

"I knew this would be hard but, MAN!" Genis exclaimed.

"Even throwing the biggest axe would've been easier…" Presea complained.

Regal would have said something but he had fallen asleep in the room before.

"Lets get started." Raine said hoping to get it over with.

"Yes…" Presea agreed.

As Zelos pulled out his paintbrush, he heard two Renegades talking outside. He walked over and pressed his ear against the door…

"If only that guy asleep would just get over his fear of dying things…" Renegade one hoped.

"Yeah… Yuan and those other guys looked really tired…" Renegade two noted. "Hey I got an idea!"

"What is it?" Renegade one asked.

By this time Yuan, Kratos and the rest were listening too, with their ears pressed against the door. They really wanted to hear what they had to say…

"How about we chain him onto a chain that hangs up on the ceiling?" Renegade two suggested. "By his feet of course."

"Yeah! Then nothing can die at his feet!" Renegade (**ARGGGG! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SPELL THAT!** Erp! I did **not** just say that!) one agreed.

"The only problem is that we need Lord Botta or Yuan to give us permission to do so…"

"Permission granted!" Yuan said as he burst through the door, making our ToS cast fall to the floor (Oooo! That rhymed!). "And make sure he can't use his hands to break the chains."

"Erp! Yes sir!" Renegade one obeyed as he ran to the room where Regal was.

* * *

"Finally finished…" Sheena gasped for air. 

"Yes… We have…(pant)…finished…" Presea panted.

"Who here wants to play Ping-Pong?" Zelos asked since they now had time to have fun.

"What's Ping-Pong?" Genis asked.

"Zelos, even if we knew how to play Ping-Pong, the base doesn't have a Ping-Pong table!" Yuan noted.

"I could make one out of wood." Zelos insisted.

"Zelos, we don't have **ANY** wood!" Lloyd pointed out.

"I can do it with metal."

"Zelos! We don't have any metal!" Sheena pointed out.

"Then we can just take some from the walls! Then we can melt it!"

"Zelos! You idiot! I'm sure Yuan would be killed by Botta if we took some metal off the walls! We already did enough damage!" Sheena noted.

"You mean that Regal did…" Zelos added.

A loud shriek from another room (very, **VERY** close by) was heard. Loud noises of chain rattling and screaming were heard right before a loud '**CRASH!**'. Zelos then grabbed Yuan's cape, to show Yuan's extra-hard-clothing-to-draw outfit. Zelos then put on the cape, made his hairstyle look like Yuan's and hair sprayed (where did he get the hair spray?) it blue. Zelos rushed over to Yuan andhair sprayed his hair red.

"Hey!" Yuan exclaimed just became aware to what Zelos did.

Then a loud sound of **newly repaired walls** being broken was heard followed by loud footsteps. Regal just burst through the wall and thinking quickly he grabbed onto Yuan's leg by mistake! (If someone can draw this then I would love to see it! But if you actually have the time to draw it, then you have no life...)

"AHHH! GET OFF OF ME!" redheaded Yuan yelled.

"n.n" Zelos cheerfully looked.

Yuan shook his leg madly and Regal wouldn't come off. Zelos looked very happy as Colette started to re-repair the hole (again…). Lloyd looked blank and started to help Colette. Sheena whapped Zelos over the head but Sheena got her hand blue from the blue hair spray that hadn't dried yet and Zelos got a red handprint from where the hair-spray came off. Genis rolled on the floor laughing madly as Kratos tried to hide his laughter, but still showed a smirk. And Dirk (who I haven't mentioned in a while) started re-repairing too. Raine just stared.

"Get this guy off me, Raine!" Yuan demanded as the hair spray **dried**.

"Fine…" Raine agreed as she bent down and kissed Regal on the cheek.

Regal immediately plopped down to the floor and looked dazed for a few minutes.

"Why must we clean up after Regal?" Lloyd asked.

"Because Botta would get mad if we didn't." Colette answered.

"But why don't we make **HIM** clean it up?" Lloyd asked.

"Good point…" Sheena agreed.

"That would be more suitable…" Kratos agreed trying to hide his laughter, still.

"He should." Genis noted.

"Is it agreed?" Raine asked.

"Yep!" Yuan quickly said **trying** to get the **hair spray out** of his hair.

Regal sat up with our favorite ToS cast looking down at him. They looked funny if you looked down at Regal, but from Regal's point of view (which is very blurry/fuzzy because I said so) they looked like evil ninjas in purple PJs, except for Sheena, she looked like a hula girl with a very revealing outfit! (I feels random right now **(beware)**!) Anyways…

Our very favorite ToS cast was looking down at Regal madly because he had the least amount of work (because he had a nap)! Our ToS cast bent down lower making Regal shrink in size for some weird reason that the authoress is too lazy to explain.

_(Authoress sees very angry readers threatening her with the most deadly weapon (wait for it) **Furbies**!)_

Um… Why are you looking at me that way? AHHH!

_(Crash like sounds are heard along with the screams of 'OKAY, OKAY! I'll tell you!' and 'I love you!'_ **(from the furbies)**_ then the crashing stopped and the authoress spoke.)_

Ahem… Furbies are gone… I hope… Anyways Regal shrunk because he had stolen the Sorcerer's Ring from when Sheena went to get the Oracle and he had obtained the power of shrinking that you get from the sewer in Meltokyo (for some reason unknown).

"Regal it has been decided that you are going to patch up the walls that you broke down right now!" Sheena alerted.

"Well then, lets get to work!" Regal said in his miniature voice that sounded like he had breathed in helium.

"One thing though…" Lloyd started.

"Yes?"

"You'll be doing by yourself, Regal." Genis pointed out.

"What? That's no fair! I deserve to have _some_ help!" Regal insisted.

"You will." Yuan said. "We already gave you the supplies to do so. But we got _sooooo_ tired for doing all that hard work that we think that you should do the rest!"

"But I'm too small to do that job!" Regal protested.

Regal did have a point and they didn't know what to do. Then Raine thought of an idea and then she kissed him on the cheek, returning him to his original size (Raine's kiss cures all!). Then the looked at him and he got to work. Of course Regal got really tired in the first few seconds so he complained, but he was glared at so he got back to work.

* * *

"How's that repair job going?" Sheena snickered/called down to Regal,as she drank some punch. 

You see, there was a balcony in the renegade base (because I said so. Anyways...) and the ToS cast was sitting on the lawn chairs, drinking punch, in their swimsuits. Since Yuan didn't have one, he had to go all the way to Tethella, Altamira to get one. For the mean time, they were sitting on the balcony, in their swimsuits, drinking punch.

"I bet that he's done only one of the two holes." Lloyd bet Zelos.

"I bet he's working on the second one now." Zelos bet Lloyd.

"This is quite fun…" Kratos smiled as he drank more of his punch and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Kratos, why aren't you wearing a swimsuit?" Zelos asked Kratos.

"It would be a waste of time…" Kratos told Zelos.

(If you kill Zelos in the game then you can get Kratos in the swimsuit business. Only thing is that he won't wear a swimsuit. My sister and I feel that he should get a title just like all the other people. So in short I want to say…) **Kratos obtained that title of 'Beach Bum.'**

"What was that?" Colette asked in her **'Mermaid'** title.

"That was what is called getting a title. If you get a title you can switch titles to make you stronger or change outfits." Kratos explained.

"What? I didn't catch that." Yuan said coming up the stairs wearing a swimsuit (I do not want to describe it because I might ruin people's ideas on what it looked like. Yuan wears what you want him to wear. And he had gotten the hair spray out).

**Yuan obtained the title of 'Half-Elf Hottie'**

"Wow! Yuan got a title!" Colette wowed.

"FASCINATING!" Raine exclaimed in ruin mode. "I must study and dissect one of these 'titles' at once!"

Raine started to chase a bouncing word that spelt the word 'title' with a dissecting knife.

**Raine obtained the Title of 'Dissector'**

Everyone sweat dropped and started talking again.

"What do ya think Yuan's title means?" Sheena asked as she rolled over on her lawn chair, to face Colette.

"Maybe it means that Yuan gets hot and sweaty a lot in that title." Colette suggested.

"I do **NOT** get hot and sweaty!" Yuan protested as he pulled up a lawn chair.

"Or maybe it means that the authoress thinks he's hot…" Kratos noted.

"Is that the case?" Yuan asked the sky (back by popular demand! What? Nobody demanded to have 'The Clouds' come back? LAME! Anyways…).

"No! Do you realize how hard it was to think up a title! I mean if all the good ones are taken then it's hard to come up with a new one! And Yuan fans would **luuuvvvv** the title if they saw this, because they think you **ARE** a hottie!" 'The Clouds' replied.

"Right…" Lloyd said sipping his punch.

"What? You don't think I'm hot?" Yuan protested.

"As a fellow guy, no." Loyd replied.

"BUT WE DO!" Yuan fan girls yelled from all over the world.

"Uh-oh..." Yuan muttered.

"I'm tired of standing…" 'The Clouds' noted. "I'm sitting down!"

When 'The Clouds' sat down (on the balcony) all the ToS cast got **pushed over the edge **and **DIED**! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. They didn't die after falling off a balcony **five stories high**! Let's just say that they are feeling **very** great pain! **MWAHAHAHA!** Unfortunately, Kratos, Yuan and Colette used their wings. Fooie!

* * *

Cherry-sama: MWAHAHAHAHA! 

Lloyd: Owie…

Colette: Oh-no! Lloyd (and the others, but they aren't important) is hurt! _(starts casting the awesomest spell: Sacrifice.)_

Cherry-sama: Colette? No! DON'T USE THAT SPELL!

Colette: SACRIFICE! _(all the peoples come back to full health and Colette dies)_

Cherry-sama: _(slaps forehead)_ Oy, now I have to cure a dead angel… Anyone have any 'Life Bottles'?

All (except Colette, she's dead!): _(shakes head)_

Cherry-sama: Um… Merry-Christmas? (Wow! I posted this near Christmas time! I meant for it to be random like 'Happy Halloween' or 'Welcome to Hawaii'. Wait... Mabye I should stick with 'Welcome to Hawaii'! But I'm too lazy to change it)!

Lloyd: _(sings)_ And a Happy New Year! (Or you could say 'Aloha' in a singing voice too.)

Kratos: _(is scared of Lloyd)_ I have a singing son… _(notices readers) _Oh. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Sunglasses and SSoAFaVtHwYI

**Tales of Reversia** **(Ooohhh-noooo! It's back and not BIGGER! _(hides under a rock)_) It's Kirby!-> v(-'n'-)v **

**SnowCrystal has just informed me that we are not allowed to reply to our so loyal fans within our stories. So I have stopped replying, though I very much want to.**

**_Notice:_ Starting a Gnomelette Vow Contest! Send in your Gnomelette Vows! See my profile for detales.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, for if I did I would make the hottest guy** (to me) **in the game fall in love with me, and give the Gnomelettes a more important role in the story!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome to Tales of Reversia! Today is a special day because this is the first time I have gone over five Chapters! 

Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original: Here! Have a party hat! _(gives Cherry-sama a party hat labeled 'The Evil authoress that pushed the ToS gang of a balcony five stories high')_

Cherry-sama: Yay! Since it is such a grant time I feel like doing something to amuse you!

_(nothing happens)_

Cherry-sama: What? It's going to happen in this Chapter! Not in the intro!

Fans (or do have any? -gasp-): Awww… Why not?

Cherry-sama: Because…erm… FINE! I'll do something in the intro too! _(beats up Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original)_

Mayor-Of-Iselia-Original: Owie…

Fans (if you are one): Yay! _(is happy)_

Kratos: …lllU… Read the story…

* * *

When we last left our ToS gang, they were falling off a balcony five stories high. And they hit the ground with a loud 'SPLAT!' Yay! I'm so mean! Ahem, anyways… 

**Lloyd obtained the title of: Broken Boy**  
A title given to him when he hit the ground…

**Colette obtained the title of: Reviver**  
A title given to her after she cast 'Sacrifice' in order to save her friends. Unfortunately they were going to live anyways so what she did was a big waste…

**Genis obtained the title of: Mana Mess**  
A title given to him after getting pushed off a balcony, he got it when he hit the ground…

**Raine obtained the title of: Death by Research**  
She got pushed off along with everyone else but the dissecting needle she was holding stabbed her when she hit the ground (owch)…

**Sheena obtained the title of: Falling Assassin**  
She never stops falling down now does she?

**Zelos obtained the title of: Pretty Boys Die Young  
**Well the title is only half true. He ALMOST died.

**Presea obtained the title of: To Young to Die**  
Well… That's not quite true… She's actually 28, not 12. 

**Kratos obtained the title of: Saved By the Wings  
**He didn't fall down, he flew.

**Yuan obtained the title of: Somewhere, over the Rainbow**  
He too flew down. Do you realize that he is still in his swimsuit? In fact, they all are!

Colette cast '**Sacrifice**' and everyone lived to see another day (nuts!). Except Colette, who died in the process. Now the ToS cast didn't know what to do and Kratos wondered how Colette still knew '**Sacrifice**'.

"What will we do now?" Zelos asked as he looked at Colette's corpse.

"I don't know…" Yuan stalled.

"Colette… T.T" Lloyd cried as he hugged the corpse.

"Maybe we should go to the Martel temple." Dirk suggested as he walked out the front door to see what the ToS gang was doing.

Dirk was helping the baby that can't do things on his own (A.K.A. Regal)!

"Why?" Sheena asked.

"I saw a summon spirit when we went in there." Dirk answered. "He claimed to be the Summon Spirit of Heart…"

"Fine! I'll go get him." Sheena agreed. "I used to be a summoner anyways."

"True…" Kratos agreed.

"Colette… T.T" Lloyd cried.

"Alright Sheena." Presea agreed as she looked up at the balcony they fell from. "We'll deal with 'The Clouds'…"

"Righto!" Sheena said as a Renegade showed her to a rhieard and he got on with her.

As the Renegade blushed as he got on the rhieard with Sheena, they flew off into the sunset or some other mush like that. Our ToS cast just waltzed up back to the balcony…

* * *

"Hey Regal!" Lloyd teased. "Are you finished yet?" 

"No…" Regal replied as he looked at the ToS cast. "Say…" Regal noted as he looked at Raine. "Raine looks hot in a swimsuit…"

The team sweat dropped as continued to the balcony. Except for Raine, she looked very scared as she ran to the balcony.

* * *

When they finally got to the balcony, they had sweaty feet, wrinkled swimsuits and tangled hair. But they did find 'The Clouds' on the balcony, it (she) was reading a magazine and wearing a pair of blue sunglasses, note that all of them are made a biggest size to fit 'The Clouds' and 'The Clouds' are enormous (but I am not hinting that I'm overweight, but maybe I am -gasp-)! The ToS cast yelled at 'The Clouds' as they ran onto the roof… 

"Hey! Would you mind getting off my balcony!" Yuan yelled at 'The Clouds'.

"Hmm…?" 'The Clouds' mumbled as the sunglasses turned to face the ToS cast. "Oh, yeah. Okay. It is your balcony, it's just that being a popular authoress (or am I? Please say that I am! Please?) I don't that much time off!"

Then 'The Clouds' disappeared and the sunglasses hovered for a few seconds. The ToS cast looked up only to see the sunglasses fall on them making a loud 'SMOOSH' or 'SPLAT' noise as it flattened them.

**Lloyd obtained the title of: Billboard**  
A title given to him when he got smooshed…

**Colette obtained the title of: Truly an Ironing Board**  
A title given to her while she got smooshed too. Did I forget to tell you that she was there?

**Genis obtained the title of: Pancake**  
A title given to him after getting squished by a big pair of sunglasses…

**Raine obtained the title of: Flattened Female**  
She got flattened along with everyone else…

**Sheena obtained the title of: Missed Me**  
She wasn't here when they got smooshed. Lucky her! 

**Zelos obtained the title of: Pretty Boys Die Flat  
**Not much different then before…

**Presea obtained the title of: Little Mush**  
All that is left of her is mush… It's not pretty… 

**Kratos obtained the title of: Maybe Next Time  
**Maybe next time he'll miss getting hit…

**Yuan obtained the title of: Half-Elf Pancake**  
He's not so lucky this time. Do you realize that he is still in his swimsuit? In fact, they all still are! 

Owchie… Do you really what me to tell you what it looks like? Well... okay… if you're sure… The easiest way to describe this is: It was a bloody, horrific and gory mess…

* * *

"Are you alright, Lord Yuan?" a Renegade asked Yuan, who had a big Band-Aid on his head. 

"Yes, yes, fine." Yuan replied.

You see, the team was revived by Sheena making a pact with the Summon Spirit of Heart, and they all became un-smooshed (NUTS!). Colette became alive again and all the Kratos fangirls were sending non-stop 'Get Well' cards to him. But that's not as bad as what the Yuan fangirls did to Yuan. Anyways…

"Sheena?" Yuan asked Sheena, who was in the room, still in her swimsuit. "What happened to the man I sent with you to find the summon spirit?"

"He made a really sick minded comment and I **pushed** him off the **rhieard**." Sheena replied to Yuan, who was in his swimsuit, but had his cape on top.

"There goes one of my most perverted Renegades…" Yuan mumbled while slapping his forehead.

Then all of a sudden, the authoress appeared. Not in her 'The Clouds' version, but in her very hot version! Or was the hot version, hot? -gasp- Anyways…

"Who are you? How'd you get into my base?" Yuan asked, startled by this new person.

"My name is Cherria! I have news to give you!" Cherria replied.

"Yes? What is it?" Yuan asked.

"In order to save the world you must make a pact with the 'Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that Help with Your Indigestion' or 'SSoAFaVtHwYI' for short!"

"The Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that Help with Your Indigestion? What kind of summon spirit is that!" Yuan yelled.

"It is a Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that Help with Your Indigestion!" Cherria replied.

"That's not what Yuan ment…" Sheena added in.

"I don't care!" Cherria retorted.

"And how on earth is that suppost to help us with saving the world!" Yuan also noted.

"Just trust me! I know how to solve this mess and you don't, 'cause I'm the authoress! Trust me!" Cherria replied. "Now I have to go watch an awesome T.V. show called Zach Bel! Bye!"

And with that, the random authoress disappeared and the world became a little less insane. Yuan was puzzled over this newfact. Sheena was puzzled because Regal still wasn't done repairing the walls yet. In fact, he hadn't finished one of them! It took our ToS cast shorter than that to finish most of them. Anyways…

"What's a 'T.V.'?" Sheena asked as she looked over at Yuan.

"I have no clue…" Yuan replied.

* * *

Yuan walked into the room, by his side was Sheena. The bandaged up ToS cast were on hospital beds (still in swimsuits! Except Kratos, he's too stubborn to wear one) that were somewhere in the Renegade base. How was he going to tell them about what they had to do next? How was Sheena going to tell them about Regal's progress? Then Colette asked… 

"Yes?" Colette asked.

"We have to go to find the Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that Help with Your Indigestion." Yuan reported, by this time he had changed into his regular hard-to-draw outfit.

"And Regal hasn't even finished one twentieth of the first wall." Sheena blurted out.

The ToS cast gasped. Not because they had to find a Summon Spirit where they had no clue where it was, but because Regal was a real slow poke. There was a long pause until…

"Where is this Summon Spirit?" Lloyd asked Yuan, still in his swimsuit.

"We have no clue." Yuan replied.

"I think she's in Gaoracchia (I had to look on the internet to find out how to spell it!) Forest" Zelos replied, he too in a swimsuit.

"First of all, you've never been there so how on EARTH could you know about it?" Yuan asked.

"I've regained a bit/most of memory from my old life. By the way, Sheena looks very pretty when she has her hair wet." Zelos said with a smug grin.

"PERVERT!" Sheena yelled as she whapped him over the head with **chopstick**.

"That's all very nice, anyways…" Yuan said as he sweat dropped. "Second of all, how do you know that's it's a she?"

"Simple, **ow**, I walked in the forest when I was little. I saw the Summon Spirit and got scared at the sight of her, **ow**." Zelos replied while he was getting bonked on the head/killedwith the chopstick.

"Okay, then it's off to Gaoracchia (I love the 'copy' and 'paste' buttons! n.n) forest!" Yuan exclaimed doing a stance that made him point in no direction in particular.

* * *

"Whew!" Raine gasped, still in her swimsuit. 

"That was a exhausting trip." Genis exclaimed wiping his brow, still in a swimsuit.

"Come on!" Yuan said as he hopped off a rhieard and onto the ground in the forest. "It was only a trip on a rhieard."

"But it was so tiring…" Lloyd complained.

"Wimps…" Kratos whispered to himself as he walked forward, still with his '**Beach Bum**' title on.

"Now this is the hard part…" Yuan noted as they entered the forest.

"Zelos?" Colette asked. "How do you get to the Summon Spirit?"

"Well… It's been a long time… Oh yeah!" Zelos exclaimed as he ran to one of those loop-de-loop-things-that-go-on-forever places. "In here! We must repeat the cycle 1 234 567 890 times!"

"One trillion, two hundred and thirty-four million, five hundred sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred and ninety times…" Presea gasped.

"O.o Well… We might as well get started…" Yuan stated.

The team entered the forest loop-de-loop-things-that-go-on-forever place.

* * *

After One trillion, two hundred and thirty-four million, five hundred sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred and ninety times of loop-de-loop-things-that-go-on-forever thingy… 

"Now that was hard…" Yuan gasped.

"Wimp…" Kratos muttered to Yuan as he dragged the exhausted ToS cast to the shrine-circle-thingy-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of.

The shrine-circle-thingy-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of had little violets around it and it was covered in moss. Not very pretty, but it looked better than the main part of Gaoracchia Forest.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked Sheena.

"We're counting on you, Sheena!" Colette said to Sheena.

"Okay!" Sheena replied as she walked to the shrine-circle-thingy-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of.

The magic did it's usual thingy only that instead of the Summon Spirit appearing, out came a rainbow with flowers on either end. The rainbow had some writing on it. It said: '_Gone Fishing at Lake Hylia' _**(P.S. Lake Hylia is a place in the Legend of Zelda: OoT. How was the ToS cast suppost ta know where it was?)**.

"Well what do I do now?" Sheena groaned as she faced the ToS cast.

"I dunno." Genis said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"This never happened before…" Yuan noted.

"Hmmm…" Kratos hmmed.

"Where's Lake Hylia?" Lloyd asked, but he was ignored.

"Just Kidding!" laughed a female voice as the words on the rainbow changed to: _'Fooled you! You guys are Losers!'_.

"Joy…" Raine sighed.

All of a sudden, the rainbow disappeared and was replaced with a very well-known authoress that we all know and love (well, at least I do).

"Cherria!" Yuan gasped.

"Yay! Yuan finally changed back into his regular-hard-to-draw-outfit!" Cherria giggled as a computer appeared at her lap.

"What's that?" Zelos asked as he looked over at the computer.

"A computer. With this I can write stories about you guys and make you do whatever I want!" Cherria replied as she typed a few keys on the keyboard.

Instantly, Lloyd compressed Colette in a pillow, Genis hugged Presea, Raine put Zelos's hair into pigtails, Yuan somehow hade his swimsuit be put back on, and Kratos kissed Cherria on the cheek. Cherria laughed like howler monkey and they all became normal once again. Except for Zelos, he couldn't get his hair to come out of its current hairstyle.

"NOOO! MY HAIR!" Zelos screamed as he ran around in circles with the pigtails fluttering behind him.

But the team just ignored him and continued on.

"Um…" Sheena paused because she had **forgotten** how to make a pact. "Can you help us?"

"Well that was lame." Cherria yawned as she hugged a pillow. "Fine, I'll help you, but I won't make a pact."

"What? Why?" Sheena asked.

"Because it's too boring that way. I like roaming the world with my fellow adventurerererer...s!" Cherria exclaimed as she put on her magically-appearing backpack.

"Umm…Okay…"

"Instead, I'm going to help you with your adventures! I want to be your cook!" Cherria exclaimed as she ate a chocolate cake.

"Do you always have to do something different each time you speak?" Sheena asked.

"Yes." Cherria replied as she read a newspaper.

"WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR!" Zelos screamed in Cherria's ear while she was drawing a picture of Zelos with pigtails.

"I don't care." Cherria replied as she bounced on a bouncy ball.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_." went the ball.

"MY HAIR!" Zelos screamed.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_." went the ball.

"NOOO! NOT MY HAIR!" Zelos screamed.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_." went the ball.

ToS cast just then glared at Zelos and he shut up.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_." went the ball.

ToS cast just then glared at Cherria, who did not speak just so she could stay on her ball.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_." went the ball.

"That's getting annoying…" Lloyd stated.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_."

"Grr…" Sheena growled.

"_Boingy boing, boingy boing_."

Yuan then took his really big weapon-thingy out of his cape and popped the ball. It made a loud bang making everyone deaf. Except for Cherria who was drinking juice.

"_Slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp._" went the juice.

"Here we go again…" Genis mumbled.

"What?" Cherria asked as she looked at the comics in a newspaper.

"Or not." Genis corrected.

"Meanie…" Cherria said as she slurped her juice.

"_Slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp._" went the juice.

"What the? How did you do that?" Raine exclaimed.

"Who says I can't change back?" Cherria asked as she hugged a Tidus (from an FF-X fic called 'insert title here') Plushie.

"I do!" Genis exclaimed as he held up his fist.

"I don't care!" Cherria retorted as she slurped her juice.

"_Slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp._" went the juice.

"Joy…" Yuan mumbled.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter 6! Hope you like it! 

Juice: _Slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp _

Cherry-sama: Nummy! Juice!

Sheena: GRRR! _(starts attacking Cherry-sama)_

Cherry-sama: AHHH!

Zelos: _(still in pigtails)_ MY HAIR!

Kratos: Ignore us if you can. Please review.

Lloyd: _(gets out a chainsaw and cuts down a tree)_

Presea: _(gets mad at Lloyd for not using an axe)_

Kratos: Careful Lloyd, please review…


	7. Chapter 7: Red Shoes and TicTacToe

**Tales of Reverisa (Over 50 reviews! I feel so loved, even if I'm actually not) :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tales of Symphonia or any of the crappy T.V. shows mentioned in the intro, in fact, I have not even WATCHED all of the shows, I have never watched 'Dora the Explorer' in my life and I still know that it's a stupid show. Sad...** (Sorry if I insulted any people who like the shows named here.)** Anyways…**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Oh-no! Genis cast a spell that made everyone turn into a Character from stupid T.V. shows (to me)! 

Lloyd (Arthur from Arthur): Where's D.W.?

Cherry-sama: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Colette (D.W. from Arthur): Here I am Arthur!

Cherry-sama: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Genis (Teletubbies): _(Teletubbies junk.)_

Cherry-sama: Pardon?

Raine (normal, amazingly): He said, "Let's play 'House!'"

Cherry-sama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zelos (James Bond): I am 007. What are you doing Saturday?

Cherry-sama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sheena (Blue from Blues Clues): Woof?

Cherry-sama: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Raine: Stop screaming already...

Kratos (Boots from Dora the Explorer, **scary...**): Read the story! _(eats banana)_

* * *

"What now?" Yuan asked Cherria as they left the forest. 

"We must go to Luin and destroy Dorr of the Palmacosta Ranch." Cherria replied as she started to **fly**.

"How are you able to fly?" Kratos asked as he looked up at the flying authoress.

"I am the writer, I can do whatever I want!" Cherria replied as she grew wings and a halo and floated around in circles.

"I bet there is one thing you can't do!" retorted Lloyd, who had regained his memory of the first life, like the others.

"What's that?" Cherria asked as she put her hair up like Paine's (from FFX-2, an awesome game) hair.

"I bet you couldn't kiss Magenius!" Lloyd laughed as he pointed at Cherria.

There was a **VERY LONG** silence.

"There is a difference between '**couldn't** do' and '**wouldn't** do'…" Cherria said as her hair flattened back, from shock of the remark, to it's original way.

"But you still **c**ouldn't do it." Lloyd smirked.

"You mean, **w**ouldn't, in the right mind, do it." Cherria said as she drank a glass of water.

"Look, just shut up all of you." Kratos muttered.

"Okay." Cherria agreed as she walked in her red shoes that go 'clip clop' whenever she walked (I actually do own these shoes! They are soooooOOOOOoooooo uberly awesome and they do go 'clip clop'! I wear them to school **every day** and my comrades are annoyed out of their skull! n.nMWAHAHAHA!).

"Clip clop, clip clop." Cherria's shoes went.

"Grrrr…" Yuan mumbled.

"Clip clop, clip clop." Cherria's shoes went.

"How much longer?" Genis asked as they walked to **nowhere** in particular in Tethella when they had to go to Syverant.

"Clip clop, clip clop."

By now the ToS cast was getting very annoyed with Cherria's red shoes.

"Clip clop, clip clop."

Presea grabbed a crowbar, that came out of nowhere, and tried to get them off. But amazingly, it didn't work. (Yay! n.n)

"Don't try and get my ultra-cool shoes off!" Cherria retorted to this action by petting one of her shoes.

"I thought they would come off easily…" Presea gasped.

"I have a way of grabbing my shoes with my toes." Cherria smiled proudly as she put her shoe back on.

The ToS cast gasped.

"I can do this…" Cherria said as she kicked her a soccer ball, with all her might, that landed somewhere in Derris Kharlan, "without my shoe coming off."

"I bet she has them glued to her feet." Zelos whispered to Lloyd.

"Wrong, Zelos! Watch this!" Cherria said as she kicked nothing as her shoe went flying 2 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 meters away, bonking some person in **Syverant** on the head and killing them.

The ToS cast gasped as the shoe reappeared on Cherria's foot.

"Ummm…" Yuan ummed. "Why are you giving us an explanation on your shoe?"

"Because I can do anything I want!" Cherria replied as she made a Gnome plushie (go plushies! Yay! Ahem…) appear.

The ToS cast stared scarily as they looked over at 'The Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that Help with Your Indigestion' who was hugging her Gnome plushie.

* * *

"Finally… We're here…" Sheena gasped as she whipped the sweat off her forehead. 

The ToS cast and Cherria had finally walked from Tethealla to Syverant all in one day! I don't see why they didn't use the rhieards, and do you realize that they are still in they're swimsuits? Everyone except Yuan, Kratos and Regal, who is currently working on the walls in the Renegade base. Cherria had a swimsuit on because she is the authoress and she can do everything that she wants to. In fact she was having soooOOOooo much fun that she became evil to the ToS cast. Her swimsuit was blue and had a—wait. Why am I telling you about Cherria's swimsuit? Carrying on with the story…

"We must find Gover-General Magenius!" Cherria exclaimed as she made herself get a balloon the colour of pink.

"We now know who switched with Dorr…" Kratos noted as he walked forward.

"But Magenius isn't here right now. Let's stop Dorr from hanging Cocoa's daughter, Chocolate (AN: I don't know how to spell her name so I just spelled chcolate. Did you know that Cocoa's daughter's name is frence for chocolate? I did! But you didn't need to know that...)!" Cherria exclaimed as she made a needle appear and popped her balloon.

"Joy…" Yuan remarked.

* * *

When they finally made it to the town square, Cherria had decided to play tic-tac-toe with Yuna from Final Fantasy X (FFX is also an awesome game). She was having so much fun that the others had to stop Chocolate from dying by themselves. But… that didn't go that well… 

"Isn't Dorr suppost to be here?" Colette asked as she retrieved her disc-thingy-ma-bob-er, after she saved Chocolate, who fell to the ground and died.

"Yes…" Presea reported.

Then Presea pointed at a **random** (hint hint) piece of sky.

"And there he is!" she exclaimed looking upward.

All of a sudden, Dorr came down from the sky (where Presea had pointed) mumbling something about 'forgetting a parachute' and 'skydiving' as he hit the ground with a large '**KABOOM!**' making the whole plaza explode, including the people. Except for Cherria, she was playing tic-tac-toe with Yuna from FFX.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dorr, the ugly, chuckled.

Dorr was not only different in role, but also different in appearance! His hair was gelled with so much gel; he had somehow made his extremely long hair into a really tall Mohawk! And he was wearing Magneius's outfit! Everybody then broke ten bones in their spine at the sight of Dorr. Except Cherria and Yuna from FFX, they were playing tic-tac-toe!

"Can I join?" Dorr asked looking over to Cherria and Yuna, who were playing tic-tac-toe (HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SPELL TIC-TAC-TOE? TELL ME! NOW! Erp! You didn't read that! Anyways…).

"No! It's a two player game." Yuna retorted as she looked at Dorr, unaffected by his ugliness.

"And cause your ugly! You hurt the uber hot **KRATOS** who got hurt by your ugliness. You will pay for this!" Cherria remarked as she placed an '**X**' on the tic-tac-toe board.

"Oohhhhh…" Dorr mumbled (apparently hurt) as he moped in a corner, that came out of nowhere. "T.T It's not my fault that I'm ugly… One day my hair ended up this way over night… I think it might have been a prank from all the people who hate me…"

A 'MWAHAHAHAHA!' was heard from the direction of where Neil (hint hint), his head desian, was. Can you guess who did the prank? I can't imagine…

"Kratos… T.T" Cherria sobbed as she looked at the man who was so hurt that he couldn't cast 'First Aid' (sad).

"Ugh…" Kratos mumbled.

"I'll only revive you if you go on a date inyusha fangirl cause she's my most loyal reviewer!" Cherria remarked as she did Sheena's pointing-at-something/someone-stance.

"What! WHY!" Kratos yelled with great pain.

"Because she's my most loyal reviewer!" Cherria retorted while she held a bottle-thingy labeled: '_Healing potion for those stupid people of the ToS cast that can't heal themselves_' and swirled it around.

"Errrr…" Kratos paused; did he have to date a person that he didn't know? (Sorry! He doesn't know you, yet!) Or did he have to be thrown into a random **garbage can** by Cherria? He made a choice…

"Fine… Heal me first…" Kratos mumbled.

"Okay!" Cherria exclaimed as she made Kratos drink the pink potion in the bottle-thingy.

After Kratos was healed, he ran over to where the readers are reading and that was the last we saw of him, for **NOW!** _(insert dramatic music)_

"Now… Sorry about this interruption with our tic-tac-toe game, Yuna. Let's continue!" Cherria said as she went back to her tic-tac-toe game as she left all of those injured people on the town square to **suffer** (including the ToS cast! I am so mean! n.n).

* * *

"Owchieeee…" Zelos muttered as he rubbed his head. 

"So what do we do now?" Yuan asked Cherria, who was currently holding a flamingo.

"We listen in to Gover-General Magneius's conversations that take place in his house! We are going to be **_SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_** incredibly rude all because we saw that the door to the basement was open and we are evil and nosy people so we decided to snoop!" Cherria explained as she hugged her flamingo so tight that she started to **strangle** it.

"**G**G**G**G**G**G**G**G**G**H**H**H**H**A**A**A**A**A**A**W**W**W**W**K**K**K**K**! (I that took me sooooo long!)" the flamingo yelped as it was being strangled.

The ToS cast was left in silence as the flamingo was spluttering and struggling to get out of Cherria's grasp. Cherria wasn't sure if they were silent for her remark or the fact that she was holding a flamingo in her hands.

"What?" Cherria asked as she dropped her flamingo, as a result, it lived and was gasping for air.

"…" They replied.

"_Wellllll_… Let's go!" Cherria exclaimed as she walked forwards as the flamingo flew away.

The ToS cast looked over at the so insane 'Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that Help with Your indigestion' as she hugged a random Yo-Yo.

* * *

"Here we are!" Cherria exclaimed. 

They were inside Dorr's original home, only there was a guard in front of the door they had to go through.

"What now, Genius (Genius **not** Genis)?" Yuan asked Cherria.

"Leave this to me! You can listen in by yourselves!" Cherria exclaimed as she walked over to the guard.

She **kissed** the guard and he instantly fell to the ground and **died**/vanished. The ToS cast dropped their jaws as they walked through the door. As soon as they were gone, she vanished instantly.

* * *

"—var will be returned when you give us enough Gald!" A desian explained to Magenius. 

"But this is the worst— errrr… the best I can do!" Magenius explained. "What do you want me to do? Miss my favorite T.V. show!"

"I suppose this will do, for yesterday. Maybe I'll be able to pay for those hockey tickets this time…" the desian responded.

The ToS cast listened to this conversation and as the desian disappeared they got a good look at Magenius. He had his hair loose and he had combed it for once. He was wearing a pink and purple straight jacket.

"Wow, he looks ugly…" Sheena noted.

"But not as ugly as before…" Lloyd added.

"Hey! Magenius!" Zelos called out to Magenius, totally reveling their position. "Why are you working with the desians?"

"Because I want to restore my good buddy, Kvar, to his original form!" Magenius exclaimed showing Kvar, in a cage, looking like his regular form.

"He always looks like this…" Presea noted.

"No! He used to be a green thingy that has yellow lines on it and one orange eye! Now look what has become of him! He's uglier than before!" Magenius exclaimed.

"To true…" Kvar agreed.

"Why don't you let him go?" Colette asked.

"Because he'll kill everybody because they called him ugly!" Magenius replied.

"Even though I know this to be a true fact." Kvar added.

Cherria appeared infront of them, out of nowhere, and let Kvar free. Kvar walked (not climbed, walked)out a widow that appeared out of nowhere and killed all the ugliest people in Palmacosta. Then he killed all the rest anyways and burned up all the houses that they had owned. They were now standing in a pile of ashes. Amazingly, Zelos and the rest (including Magenius) didn't get killed, even though they were in Palmacosta too.

"Yay! I never really liked Palmacosta anyways! And it dies anyways so why not speed up the process?" Cherria said as she did the can-can.

"…" Sheena replied.

"What?" Cherria asked as she made a cat fly in midair.

"How did you get here?" Lloyd asked.

"Just because I vanished doesn't mean that I'm not here!" Cherria exclaimed as she looked over at Kratos, who had just finished his date.

"Hi Kratos—errr… Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"How was the date?" Presea asked.

"Engagement revolting with admirer female. Fruit shall be lifeless…" Kratos muttered.

"Basic translation is… Uh-oh…" Yuan translated.

"What?" Cherria asked while drawing a picture of a happy face on a nearby rock.

"He said that he's gonna kill you for that date with the fan girl!" Yuan translated.

"What was so bad about it?" Cherria asked Kratos as she finished the first happy face.

"The date with inyusha fangirl wasn't bad, she actually was quite pretty." Kratos smirked.

"Then what was so bad about it?" Cherria asked again, drawing another happy face.

"I got mobbed by fan girls half way throughout dinner! You will pay!" Kratos exclaimed.

"Run!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Why are concerned about me?" Cherria asked as she stopped drawing.

"Because if you die then we all die!" Yuan explained.

"Well thanks a lot!" Cherria exclaimed as she ran away from Kratos, who was chasing her with a spork.

"What's a spork?" Colette asked.

"A spork is a spoon and a fork mixed together, my little angel!" Zelos explained with a heart over his head.

"Ohh…" Colette said.

"How long do you think before the authoress gets tired?" Lloyd asked Yuan.

"I dunno, but I know that Kratos won't get tired until five hours later, but then again that was 2800 years ago…" Yuan stalled.

"I bet Cherria will get tired first!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I bet you 2 000 000 Gald that Kratos will get tired first!" Yuan bet Lloyd.

"Deal!" Lloyd agreed.

Kratos fell on the floor and wheezed as Cherria ran away to Iselia for shelter from Kratos. Yuan had won the bet! Lloyd got out his wallet and gave Yuan 2 000 00**1** Gald. Before Lloyd could realize that he gave Yuan more Gald then he was suppost to, Yuan had spent all of his money on a paper airplane!

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter Seven! 

Lloyd: Wow! How much are Paper Airplanes these days?

Cherry-sama: 2 000 001 Gald!

Lloyd: O.o

Yuan: 4000 years ago they were only 2 Gald…

Cherry-sama: It still would be that price if they didn't add the Government Sales Tax…

Yuan and Lloyd: O.o

Cherry-sama: …What? 4000 years ago they had no tax!

Lloyd: Lucky…

Yuan: I never thought, back then, that there was such thing as tax…

Cherry-sama: Tax came in3450 years ago.

Kratos: Don't mind our conversations on tax too much… Please review…

Cherry-sama: Uh-oh…

Kratos: AH-HA! I FOUND YOU! _(casts 'Judgement' on Cherry-sama)_

Cherry-sama: AHHHHHH!

Yuan: Please review before Kratos finishes Cherry-sama off.


	8. Chapter 8: Bad luck to us all!

**Chapter 8! (run while you still can! More Cherria randomness will knock your skulls/socks/ears/shoe/toes/I-don't-know-what-else-to-put-here out! I think…) 8O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but the one thing I _do _own is the cameraman funnies!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Welcome back, to Tales of Reversia! 

Genis: Aren't you suppost to be in Iselia right now?

Cherry-sama: Hey, when the cameraman isn't filming, I am still here.

Fan (if you are one): Wait, if this is a movie, then the random things you did, were they special effects?

Cherry-sama: Yes! Just because I **looked** like I held a flamingo, don't mean that I was actually **was** holding one!

Fan (I would like it you are one): Why didn't you use a real one? O.o

Cherry-sama: Cause all the flamingoes, we have in the studio, aren't tame!

Zelos: _(walks in) _Cherry-sama! Guess who just been resigned from the movie business!

Cherry-sama: Regal?

Zelos: No…

Cherry-sama: Magenius?

Zelos: No…

Cherry-sama: You?

Zelos: No. There are too many cute hunnies in this cast!

Genis: Right…

Cherry-sama: Who?

Zelos: The cameraman!

Cherry-sama: What! NooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo! _(insert dramatic music)_

Zelos: And I've taken over the job! _(holds up movie camera)_ Say 'hi' to the loyal fans!

Cherry-sama: ...I'vetogotoIselianowsobye! _(gets engulfed by poof of Sheena's ninja smoke and vanishes)_

Zelos: Wait! You're not on film yet!

Fan (I **hope** you're one): O.o Was that special effects?

Genis: I don't think so…

Kratos: Please read the story…

Fan (A.K.A. reader): Okay! n.n _(reads story)_ (**hint hint**)

* * *

Where we last left our ToS cast, they were standing in the ruins/ashes of Palmacoasta, with Gover-Gerneral Magenius. They had just lost they're so beloved authoress, who had fled to Iselia (from Kratos). 

"What do we do now?" Sheena asked Lloyd.

"Party! Cherria's gone!" Lloyd replied/exclaimed, pulling out a party hat labeled 'Very glad ToS member that is partying cause he isn't near the authoress anymore'.

They all had a party.

* * *

But in **Iselia**, in a small tent… 

"Partying? Cause I'm gone!" Cherria yelled, as she looked at the ToS cast, in a very magical crystal ball (the sort of thing an authoress like her would have). "Meanies... I must make them have bad luck!"

"That'll be 25 gald, please." The fortune-teller (not reversed, amazingly) told Cherria, holding out her hand.

Okay, so it was in Triet, but that's good enough, right?

"Fine…" Cherria mumbled as she got 25 gald out of her **swimsuit** pocket (note that she is **still** in her swimsuit).

Then the ToS cast got very bad luck.

* * *

In Palmacoasta… 

"Yay!" Yuan exclaimed, listening to the party music, standing by the punch bowl (they are still in a pile of ashes, they were to lazy to clean up).

"Yes!" Magenius exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yippee!" Kvar cheered.

Then all of a sudden, Pronyma appeared.

"Snookums!" Pronyma exclaimed, running over and hugging her boyfriend (freaky...).

"Pookie-Poo!" Magenius exclaimed as Pronyma hugged him.

"What happened to Palmacoasta?" she asked, looking at her surroundings.

"Some person let Kvar out of his cage."

"I'm so sorry, honey-bun…"

"It is okay, pumpkin."

"Ohh… You are such a brave man, cupcake."

"And you are so beautiful, my little angel!"

They hugged (how can Magenius hug? He's in a pink and purple stright jacket. Ahem...) and kissed (very **scary**...).

* * *

But in Triet… 

"That's bad luck?" Cherria asked as she looked up from the crystal ball, to see the fortune-teller. "That's more like gross luck."

"If you want **instant** bad luck, it'll be 50 **more** gald."

"Picky, picky…" Cherria muttered as she got 50 more gald out of her swimsuit pocket (they make swimsuits with pockets now? O.o).

* * *

In Palmacoasta… 

"And you have eyes like setting suns, princess."

"And you have—" Pronyma started as she saw **Sheena**.

"What is it?" Magenius asked Pronyma.

"You've been having an affair with another woman!" Pronyma yelled as she killed Magenius (before he could explain). "As for you, other woman, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"**Uh-oh…"** a voice said over the intercom of the movie studio.

"Who was that?" Colette asked as she looked up, like everyone else.

"Where's Zelos?" Lloyd asked as he looked around the set.

"**It's me! Zelos!"** the intercom spoke.

"Why aren't you on set?" Yuan asked.

"**Because the cameraman retired and I've taken his place!"**

"Then how will the readers know it's you when they here your voice?" Genis asked.

"**Simple! I'm going to be added in when they do the special effects!"** Zelos exclaimed loudly, making everyone on the set temporarily deaf.

"…Anyways… PREPARE TO DIE!" Pronyma exclaimed.

"Didn't I say that in the other life?" Sheena asked Kratos.

"Yep…" Kratos replied.

Pronyma started to attack **random** places of the already-really-dead Palmacoasta. The ToS cast ran for they're lives and went to Iselia. But then Pronyma accidentally hit herself on the head with one of her attacks and died.

* * *

"So… Why are we going to Iselia again?" Genis asked, as the ToS cast walked to Iselia. 

"Because Cherria is in Iselia and she will save us from this alternate reality." Raine told Genis, and then **Raine tripped**.

Genis laughed at Raine's face when a bird flew into the back of his head, making him faint. Zelos laughed at Genis (over the intercom) and he laughed so hard that he fell into a puddle behind him (with special-effects). Sheena laughed at Zelos, then she tripped and her face landed in a cow pie (yuck). Yuan laughed at Sheena and he crashed into a tree. Kratos laughed at Yuan and Kratos fell in the mud. Lloyd laughed at Kratos, got whacked by a flying stick and got a black eye. Colette laughed at Lloyd and she had noticed that there was a piece of toilet paper on her shoe. Presea looked at this scene and being the only smart one, she stared blankly at them. Therefore, nothing happened to Presea.

"What on Teathealla (not earth, Teathealla) is happening to you?" Presea asked blankly.

"It seems we will have bad luck if we are without Cherria. It is the most logical explanation." Kratos explained as he whipped the mud off of his face.

"Either that or Cherria went to the fortune-teller in Triet,to cast a bad luck curse on us because we were partying without her!" Lloyd explained as he rubbed his eye.

"Lloyd! That's not possible!" Genis told Lloyd.

"Oh…"

"Great. Now we have to stay with the annoying (and random) summon spirit or else we'll get bad luck?" Yuan asked, rubbing his head from the impact.

"Oh… Great…" Raine complained while brushing the dirt off her pants.

"**One good thing is that she was a hot chick!"** Zelos exclaimed as he (digitally) squeezed his hair, getting the water out of it.

"Mmmm…(Perv…)" Sheena told Zelos, but the cow pie muffled her voice (eww…).

"Ummm…_-blush-_ Ohh… Dear…" Colette blushed as she looked at the toilet paper as she tried to shake it off.

* * *

"Where is she?" Colette asked as she stood in Iselia, talking with all the people **under 17**. 

"No clue…" Genis replied as he got up from the ground (who had **just** regained conciseness).

"Noishe is checking Iselia for us. I think he still remembers the old life." Lloyd explained with his hand over a **big**, **swollen** eye. "He listens to me, like last time."

"That's one good thing that's happened to us so far." Colette exclaimed, looking on the bright side.

You see, on the rest of the journey to Iselia, Lloyd bumped into an old lady, which knew karate, getting more bruises than before. Colette found out that the toilet paper was **glued** to her shoe. Genis (while unconscious) was dropped countless times (when Raine carried him) and got dropped/fell on **sharp rocks**. Raine wouldn't stop tripping on things (rocks, twigs, trees, and even thin air!). Sheena found out that **if** the cow pie dried on her face, it would stick there for **9 hours** (and it **did** dry on her face). Zelos found out that the puddle he fell into (with special-effects) was a **magic** puddle, making it that he couldn't get the water out unless he jumped off a cliff (stunt double is Celes). Presea had to keep her mouth shut to keep stuff from happening to her. Regal (who's in the Renegade base), had just finished **a** wall, accidentally stampeded through it again, so he had to re-do it. Kratos found out that the mud wouldn't come off unless he bleached it. Yuan found out that he had, by bumping into a tree, committed a crime against 'The Tree-Huggers Association' and they were almost always stalking him, planning very evil deeds to do to him.

"Lloyd…" Kratos paused, walking over to them.

"Yes dad?"

"Noishe… He couldn't find her…"

"Well duh! She's a random summon spirit! How could Noishe sniff her out?" Genis exclaimed.

"I dunno." Lloyd replied.

"Maybe she left the location…" Presea added (yes she was there, the adults considered her 12. She was talking/not-saying-anything/listening with Colette, Lloyd, and Genis before Kratos came along).

"Oh joy…" Sheena muttered, walking over.

"Where could she be?" Colette asked.

"Like we would go up to the next person that walks by and ask them and they know where Cherria is…" Genis said **sarcastically**.

Zelos (digitally) walked by.

"Hey Zelos!" Lloyd exclaimed walking over to Zelos.

"**Yeah?**" (Do you really need **me** to tell you who it is?)

"Do you know where Cherria is?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I wasn't serious…" Genis noted.

"**I know where she is.**"

"Wow! Genis is physic!" Colette exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Where is she?" Lloyd asked.

"**She's in Triet, mad at us for partying when she left, so she made the fortune-teller there cast a curse on us. Now she is watching us suffer.**"

"And you know this how? O.o" Lloyd asked.

"**Simple, one of the chicks in Iselia told me that there was a really random girl that told her that she was going to Triet. And she was told that the random girl had gotten revenge and she was watching the ones she got revenge on. Then she was told that she was spending lots of time with the fortune-teller in Triet.**"

"How does this random girl know this? O.O"

"**The grape vine, my friend. The grape vine…**(A.K.A gossip)"

"It's scary what people know these days…" Sheena told Colette.

"But in this case, it helped us! Thank you Zelos!" Colette exclaimed.

"**Why thank you, my little angel!**"

"Colette, Zelos didn't do anything but use his ears." Sheena pointed out.

"**Awww…**"

"But he put the information together and found out a way it could help us!"

"**Thanks Colette!**"

"But that was a really easy thing to do." Sheena noted.

"**Awww…**"

"Can we get going soon?" Genis asked.

By now Yuan and Raine came back. They were having too much bad luck to continue. Raine had tripped over a bush and instead of falling to the ground, she fell to the sky. But she hit the edge of (the bottom part) some person's roof and fell to the ground again, then fell up, and down, and up, and down, up, down, up, down, etc. Finally, Yuan tied her to a sting to keep her from falling towards the sky. Yuan, on the way back, crashed into every tree in Iselia. Raine jiggled up and down whenever this happened.

"Yes." Yuan reported as he handed Raine's string to Genis, a very bad choice.

Instantly, Genis's feet were lifted off the ground as Raine fell upwards. Together they were flying towards outer space. Kratos, quickly thinking, flew up, made Raine crash into him, Raine fell down (with Genis), and Kratos grabbed Raine and placed her on the ground.

"Thank you." Raine thanks as she set her feet on the ground.

"Your welcome." Kratos accepted.

"Why did you do that?" Yuan asked Kratos.

"She falls up when she trips/crashes into something. If you make her crash or trip in the air, all you have to do is make sure she doesn't trip when she lands on the ground." Kratos explained.

"Thanks for the explanation, but I was asking why **you** saved her." Yuan corrected.

"Because…um…hmm…" Kratos paused.

"**Awwww… Kratos loves Raine…**"

A loud 'WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!' was heard over the intercom. It was the voice of the narrator/authoress. There was a loud sound of 'CRASH!', 'CLANG!', yells of 'GIVE THAT TO ME!' and 'NO! I'M ONE OF THE ACTORS!' Then silence fell.

"**Ahem. Zelos did not say that because it wasn't part of the script. Even if it was in the script, I would never allow it, Kratos is too hot **(in my eyes, you are allowed to disagree)** to go with Raine.**" Cherry-sama (not Cherria, currently) explained.

"**_(faintly in background)_ But they would make a good cou**—" Zelos started but then he was glared at by Cherry-sama so he shut up.

"**Lets move on, shall we?**" Cherry-sama exclaimed.

Sounds of giving a microphone to a certain pervert is heard along with the sounds of vanishing 'clip clop' (Cherry-sama walked away, giving the microphone to Zelos).

"**Ouch… Did she really have to beat me over the head with her red-rock-hard-shoes-that-are-made-out-of-wood? She could of just asked nicely for the microphone instead of clobbering me with her shoe...**" Zelos whimpered as he rubbed his head, that had a LARGE goose-egg on it.

"…Anyways… Let's go…" Sheena suggested, with huge numbers of flies circling above her head (the cow pie didn't come off yet!).

So they started to walk, **still** in **swimsuits** (most of them anyways), through the snow that had fallen a few seconds before they had started.

* * *

But it has been a while since we looked on the Renegade base; let us take a look shall we? 

"Botta, there has just been a heavy snowfall. We believe that we should do an ancient tradition that has been passed down by our elders at this time of year." A Renegade reported, saluting Botta.

"What is that?" Botta asked, sitting in Yuan's chair witHOUT YUA**N'S PERMISSION**! (Note that the letters got bigger.)

"The ancient tradition of…"

"Yes?"

"Building Snowmen outside."

Botta fell backwards in Yuan's CH**AIR**! Ahem.

"I've never seen the point of that, but you may go outside." Botta permitted.

"Yes!" the Renegade rejoiced as he jumped up and down, out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile we look at Regal… 

"Why me…T.T" Regal sobbed.

"I dunno." Dirk replied (yes he was there. Have you noticed that he wasn't with the ToS cast? I did! But then again I notice everything you probably/mabye don't know. Ahem).

* * *

That was boring, anyways. Meanwhile, outside… 

"Yay!" a Renegade cheered as he made a snowman that looked **exactly** like Botta.

"How come yours is better than mine?" another Renegade asked the first, making a snow **blob** that was suppost to be Yuan.

"I dunno."

The snowflakes were falling as the Renegades had fun making snowmen, snow angels, snowballs, and snow swords (that they were fighting each other with).

"Got you!" a Renegade exclaimed as he hit a friend with a snowball.

"I'll get you for tha—" the Renegade started as he to make another snowball, when he stared at something.

All the Renegades looked over. They saw 9 people walking in the snow, in **swimsuits**. Yep! It was our very frozen ToS cast! And of course they were freezing because most of them were still wearing swimsuits! They had icicles forming on they're noses; were shacking like mad; blue body parts; and they had they're arms crossed, trying to keep whatever warmth they had left in them. All the Renegades stared at them, but the could recognize Yuan, so they just watched them walk forwards to the snow covered Triet.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter 8! 

Zelos: I love my new job…

Cherry-sama: Hey, Zelos. We got another new cameraman, so you don't have to be the cameraman anymore!

Zelos: I'm not giving up this job for anything is Svyerant!

Cherry-sama: Oh? Well, then I'll let you know that we got a new film editor.

Zelos: Oh? Who?

Cherry-sama: Sheena!

Sheena: _(in editing room, far away)_ ZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Zelos: Uh-oh…

Sheena: _(walks in)_ Zelos! How DARE you film my **butt** on the movie!

Cherry-sama: You recorded Sheena's butt on **film**?

Zelos: Eh heh heh heh… Yeah…

Sheena: He also got some really perverted pictures on film too!

Cherry-sama: I'm glad that I'm not in this chapter that much! n.n

Sheena: Grrrr…

Zelos: Okay! Okay! Cherry-sama, I quit being the cameraman!

Cherry-sama: Okay! n.n _(whispers to self **insanely**) _I knew my plan would work!

Sheena: After I edit this chapter I plan on quitting too.

Cherry-sama: Okay!

Kratos: Cherry-sama's smarter than I thought… and please review…


	9. Chapter 9: Attack of Tree Hugger Ninjas!

**Chapter 9 (rawr. I have a lot of chapters right now. -gasp- Rawr.) :o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I _do_ own my awesome red-shoes-that-go-clip-clop! They are soooooo cool! Right?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi and welcome back to Tales of Reversia! 

Genis: You know, why do you keep on bring me up in the intro/ending conversations?

Cherry-sama: I don't know. And we already talked about that in one of my other fics.

Genis: …...How many chapters are you going to have?

Cherry-sama: I don't know yet. I was thinking around 13, but I would have to come up with a **really** sudden ending if I had 13.

Genis: …At **least** 13 chapters of horrid, painful acting in a random world?

Cherry-sama: Yep! n.n

Genis: Help me… T.T

Kratos: We are doomed… And please read the story and get our pain over with…

Cherry-sama: Hey!

* * *

Where we last left our frozen ToS cast, they were freezing their butts off as they walked over to the snow covered Triet. You guessed it (or did you? –gasp-)! They were in they're swimsuits! I don't know why they didn't use the rhieards. They wouldn't be frozen if they used them. And don't you think Sheena would be coldest of them all? Cause she's wearing such a slutty outfit. Either her or Zelos, cause his outfit looks so nasty (well, **I** think it looks gross! Ick)! 

"Some cook (remember? I said that Cherria was going to be the cook when she was introduced) she turned out to be…" Lloyd muttered.

"And I just though of something…" Colette exclaimed, so far, being the only **positive** one in the group.

"Yes?" Presea asked with her hair covered in ice.

"Since when does it snow in Triet?" Colette asked.

Long silence.

"I don't know…" Lloyd replied **coldly**.

"Don't talk to my little angel, that way!" Zelos exclaimed, hugging Colette, with a booger/icicle coming out of his nose.

"Thank you Zelos!" Colette exclaimed.

Yuan would have said something, if he weren't playing with his paper airplane from chapter seven.

"You still have the airplane?" Kratos asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I won it from Lloyd!" Yuan reported, while petting the airplane.

"No! You won the **money** from me. Not the airplane." Lloyd corrected.

"But he gave me more gald then he was suppost to! So I bought the airplane!" Yuan exclaimed.

Yuan lost his grasp on the airplane momentarily and the cold wind blew the airplane away! Before Yuan could get it back, it had flown all the way to Iselia (maybe that's why they call it a paper **airplane**).

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuan yelled while collapsing in the snow, on his knees.

"…How much longer…" Genis asked while he looked at the horizon coldly.

"Not far…" Raine replied.

"Just another 50 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 km (kilometers. They are about the size of a mile, only shorter)…" Presea confirmed.

They didn't have a map so they were just wandering aimlessly. The truth was that they had only gone one km past the Renegade base. Now they were just going around in circles, while getting hypothermia.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small tent, far, far (and I mean **FAR**) away… 

"It's getting boring here. Do you mind if I go on vacation for **9 years**?" the fortune-teller in the snow-covered Triet asked Cherria, who was still in a swimsuit.

"Why not? Every popular person deserves a rest." Cherria agreed, looking up from the crystal ball.

"I'll be in Palmacoasta."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Cherria warned as she pointed her finger at the fortune-teller.

"Why not?"

"Cause it is in ashes." Cherria explained while she looked at her nails.

"So? That is a place no one would look for me."

"Ahh… Smart plan…" Cherria muttered as she looked back down at the crystal ball.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Cherria greeted farewell as the fortune-teller spontaneously combusted.

* * *

After 2468101214161820 hours of walking in the snow, the ToS cast **finally** got to Triet. The reason they took so long is because Yuan had to run all the way back to Iselia just to get his **stupid** (the ToS cast thought it was something else that I would have to change the rating for if I wrote it down) airplane. 

"Finally…at…Triet…" Lloyd gasped as he hit the ground.

"Yes…" Genis muttered.

"Let's go to find Cherria and the fortune-teller!" Colette exclaimed, **still** being the only positive one.

In the tent.

"Cherria!" Kratos exclaimed as he saw Cherria looking the crystal ball.

"Hi! Where's Zelos?" Cherria asked as she waved to them.

Zelos in fact, was gone. He had wandered off. Now they all wanted Zelos to come back, so they had a tic-tack-toe competition to find out which person goes and finds him (winner finds Zelos). Cherria won because she was the only one that didn't have bad luck cast on her. Cherria walked out of the tent and came back with Zelos, who was covered in ice (the ice was from the magic puddle. It had frozen when Zelos walked out in the blizzard). Cherria was dragging him by the ear.

"He was talking to some ugly, **fat**, old lady. He must have heard some gossip." Cherria exclaimed as she let him go from her grasp.

"Tell us what you heard, Zelos!" Colette exclaimed, the only one who had entirely thawed out.

"I heard that the fortune-teller when to Altamira for a business trip." Zelos explained as he hit the ground.

"Let's go to Altamira!" Colette exclaimed.

"Yes! I think our adventure may be coming to an end!" Genis exclaimed, having his hair completely frozen.

"If we aren't near the end, then we can at least get our bad luck to end!" Sheena exclaimed (the flies weren't flying around her anymore, they got frozen in the storm and died).

"Paper airplane!" Yuan exclaimed as he made it fly around the room.

Long silence.

"I don't think that—" Cherria warned as she looked at them as if they were mad/random/insane.

"That what?" Kratos asked, looking over at Cherria.

Then all of a sudden, four ninjas appeared, each holding a Styrofoam ostrich named (I do not want to offend anyone named these names) Bob, Paul, Simon, and Awhalkratyhenovikja (I would like to congratulate whoever can pronounce this in real life).

"That's him!" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Bob, exclaimed while pointing at Yuan evilly.

"It must be! He holds a forbidden weapon!" the ninja (apparently a girl), holding Styrofoam ostrich Simon, remarked.

"This?" Yuan asked holding up the paper airplane.

"He has signaled the symbol! ATTACK!" the ninja, with Styrofoam ostrich Paul, exclaimed.

"Wait! Who are you?" Kratos yelled.

"We are the expert ninjas from 'The Tree-Huggers Association'! You have disobeyed our laws!" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Awhalkratyhenovikja, exclaimed. "Prepare to die!"

The ninjas charged towards Yuan, with evil in their eyes glinting in the moonlight (how could light get into a tent, in a blizzard? Ahem). Yuan held out his paper airplane and threw it at the ninja with Styrofoam ostrich Awhalkratyhenovikja. Instantly the ninja evaporated, leaving the Styrofoam ostrich to lie there.

"NOOO! You discovered our weakness!" the ninja, with Styrofoam ostrich Simon, yelled.

"Go away." Cherria told the ninjas.

"NEVER!" the ninja, with Styrofoam ostrich Bob, yelled.

"Ummm… Joey? I think we should be going now…" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Paul, noted.

"Ohh. Okay… We shall return!" Joey the ninja yelled, while pointing at Yuan.

"You do not want to make an enemy with 'The Tree-Huggers Association'…" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Simon, stated.

Then all the ninjas disappeared in Sheena's smoke. Nothing of them was left except the Styrofoam ostrich lying on the floor, named Awhalkratyhenovikja.

"That was random…" Kratos noted.

"Hey… Wouldn't they—" Genis started.

Genis would have continued his sentence, but the Styrofoam ostrich named Awhalkratyhenovikja started to move oddly, it randomly flew up and hit Genis in the back of the head, making him faint.

"Anyways…" Lloyd paused, second to defrost. "Let's go to Altamira!"

"Yeah!" Colette exclaimed being the only one who had changed titles and now was wearing her **Fair Lady **title.

**Colette obtained the title of: Smarty Pants**

"Hey… Why did we think of that?" Zelos asked.

Everyone tried to instantly change titles, but they failed.

"**-beep-**" Zelos swore, being the coldest so far.

**Zelos obtained the title of: Swearing Pervert**

"NO SWEARING OR ELSE!" Cherria yelled while slapping Zelos really hard.

**Cherria obtained the title of: Don't You DARE Swear!**

"Let's hurry up and get un-cursed…" Sheena pointed out.

"Okay…" Raine muttered.

"I'm tired of this…" Presea mumbled.

"But—" Cherria started as she opened her mouth to speak.

Before Cherria could explain, the determined ToS cast had already headed out of the tent, ready to walk all the way to Altamira.

* * *

Meanwhile, let us look at the Renegade base. 

"I'm bored…" Regal complained as he put down his paintbrush.

"We must keep working on this…" Dirk pointed out while continued painting.

"But we've been working on this for **more** than 102837550590075.8333333333333…(repeated 3) days!" Regal complained (I calculated this by taking the number 2468101214161820 and divided it by 24, cause of 24 hours per day).

"I'm aware of that." Dirk told Regal.

"**Would you rather pay 132 159 604 356 094 594 723 742 074 720 436 296 432 gald?**" Botta asked over the intercom.

"Erp! No thanks!" Regal exclaimed while picking up his paintbrush and working 5 times the regular speed.

* * *

That was boring… Anyways… We shall now look at our fortune-teller… 

"Ah…" the fortune-teller sighed as she adjusted her sunglasses.

Thing is, Palmacoasta wasn't covered in snow; unlike Triet. The fortune-teller was now sitting on a lawn chair and was in a swimsuit. The fortune-teller was enjoyingher time sun-tanning,even if she was sitting in the ashes of Palmacoasta.

"This is the life…" she muttered as she drank some punch.

* * *

I wish the people we took a look at weren't doing such boring things…Ahem. Now we look at the ToS cast. Kratos's conversation. 

"I hate this…" Yuan mumbled as he walked through more of that snow he dreaded so much.

"Blame your fate…" Kratos muttered to Yuan.

"You know Kratos, his fate must suck if it ended up like this." Lloyd noted as he walked over to Kratos and Yuan.

Well...Uh... Looking at Presea's coversation...

"I'm tired of this…" Presea muttered as she walked forwards.

"I'm pretty sure all of us are tired of this by now, but there is nothing we wouldn't do to get our old life back…" Sheena explained.

Uh... Raine's conversation...

"Zzzzz…" Genis snored.

"Whoa!" Raine yelled as she tripped.

Raine dropped Genis, yet he was still asleep.

"Mmm…zzzzz…mmm…"Genis snored because his voice was muffled by the snow.

"Honestly. He could sleep through enemies would could face…" Raine muttered to herself as she got up.

Grr... Zelos's coversation...

"Look at what the great Zelos has done!" Zelos announced, rather pleased with himself.

He had built a snow-person that looked like Sheena.

"What's that?" Colette asked not frozen, yet.

"It's a snow-person/snow-woman/snow-chick, my little angel!" Zelos replied. "It's of a girl that I wish would do what the snow-person is doing!"

"Is it wearing a top?" Lloyd asked, cocking his head.

"Heh heh heh... No..." Zelos smirked.

Sheena just then recognized her own hairstyle.

"ZELOS! YOU PERVERT!" Sheena yelled at Zelos, while kicking the snow-person to pieces.

"Awww… I worked so hard on that…" Zelos pouted.

"PERVERT!" Sheena yelled while whacking him on the head with a crowbar that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ouch…" Yuan flinched as he looked at Zelos and Sheena.

* * *

Finally, I think I found one place we can zoom the camera in and it won't be boring! Ahem. At 'The Tree-Huggers Association' hideout… 

"Sir! The enemy has destroyed Colonel Goose, sir!" ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Simon, reported.

The base of operation for 'The Tree-Huggers Association' was a secret place only known to **all** the people in both Syverant and Tethealla. It was made underground and had all sorts of Gadgets and stuff in it.

"Is this true, Mandolin?" a man, holding a pink piggy bank, asked.

"Yes sir!" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Simon, responded (name apparently Mandolin).

"Colonel Goose was hit by one of the forbidden weapons called PAPER!" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Bob, yelled dramatizing the last word.

"Ouch… You don't have to yell, Joey…" the piggy-bank man told Joey (ninja holding Styrofoam ostrich Bob).

"Sorry, sir." Joey apologized.

"What shall we do, sir?" the ninja, holding Styrofoam ostrich Paul, asked.

"We shall attack the enemy when they most expect it. Then, we will take them by surprise and destroy them all!" piggy-bank man yelled.

"I thought we were just going to destroy the one that disobeyed our laws…" the ninja holding Styrofoam ostrich Paul, told.

"Um…Well…Why not destroy them all, Marcus?" piggy-bank man asked evilly.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter nine! 

Genis: That was the longest you've ever updated before.

Cherry-sama: Genis, go away…

Genis: Fine you jerk! _(walks away)_

Lloyd: _(walks in)_ Hi!

Cherry-sama: That's better.

Lloyd: Huh?

Cherry-sama: Never mind.

_(silence)_

Cherry-sama: I just noticed something…

Lloyd: What?

Cherry-sama: You know how I said at the beginning _(of chapter one)_ that I would tell the readers what the fic was about at the ending part…

Lloyd: Yeah… What about it?

Cherry-sama: I never did…

Lloyd: O.o

Cherry-sama: Well, fans, I think you guys are well aware of what the storyline is about, but Lloyd here is going to tell you anyways!

Lloyd: I…um… I don't even know the storyline…

Cherry-sama: But your one of the actors! How could you _not_ know?

Lloyd: I, um…

Cherry-sama: Fine, I'll tell them. _(pulls up a chalk board and draws a picture of a stick angel)_ Okay, one day Yggy-sama gets bored and decides to make the world into a reversed version, without thinking of the consequences. Then the camera decides to go and look over at what the story from the ToS cast's point of view. We soon find out that they must go on a stupid/random quest to find out how to regain their first life. Now they have met a new evil villain named _(insert villains name we will find out later on)_ and he is part of the—

Lloyd: Yes, we get the point… -.-

_(chalk board is covered with random scribbles from Cherry-sama's explanation)_

Cherry-sama: But I wasn't finished yet!

Kratos: Please review before Cherry-sama continues her explanation!


	10. Chapter 10: Yuan gets kidnapped!

**Chapter 10! (DOUBLE DIGETS! W00T!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I do own my MIND! I am so smart and guess what! In order to be smart, you need to use your mind!**

**Genis: Which you aren't using right now…**

**Cherry-sama/Disclaimer: What do you mean by that?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter TEN! (note the 10) 

Genis: We get the point…

Lloyd: I don't.

_(silence)_

Cherry-sama: Guess what!

Genis: Grr…

Lloyd: What?

Cherry-sama: I've now watched Dora the Explorer, for the first time in my life!

Genis:………………………………Why would you do that?

Cherry-sama: I was bored….

Lloyd: _(flinches)_ Ouch… I know what that's like…

Cherry-sama: Do you know, that Dora has no eyebrows?

Genis: O.o

Lloyd: _(watches show to see if Cherry-sama's right)_ Hey… You're right…

Cherry-sama: And her head is bigger than anyone else's head!

Lloyd: _(watches more)_ Hey… You're right about that too…

Kratos: _(random…really random… so random that his randomness could make you become a tree hugger! Ahem.)_ …Please read the fic…

* * *

Where we last left our ToS cast, they were…wait…the camera was focused on the tree huggers… Where we last our evil tree huggers, they were doing evil deeds, but right now they are doing nothing important. NEVERMIND! 

Where we last left our ToS cast they were going through the snow, but they are now randomly appearing in a desert.

"How did we get here?" Genis asked while looking around.

"I dunno… maybe, we should follow those arrows!" Colette exclaimed, pointing at a random and wooden sign with an arrow pointingleft.

"Okay!" Yuan exclaimed, rather getting used to the really random world.

So…the ToS cast walked left.

"Hey! Look!" Sheena yelled, while collecting a large number of flies above her head.

"What?" Zelos asked, really out of character.

There were two signs this time. One said: Go left. And the other (was upside down) said: .tfel oG

"Which one should we take?" Lloyd asked, looking up at his dad.

"How about we spilt up. One group goes left, and the other group goes right (upside downone)." Kratos suggested.

"Okay!" Colette exclaimed.

Now this is the part of thefic where you walk up to random people and you say if you want them on your team or not (like in Kvar's ranch).

Okay. You can walk over and choose your teams now…

Go on…

Move…

Use the control stick…

MOVE!

Wait… I'm the authoress and you're the reader… You can't move Lloyd around to talk to people…

Okay then, I'll choose the teams!

Ahem. Lloyd walked—I mean…ran forwards. Lloyd looked around. He though Colette was the luckiest (of the team, remember the bad luck curse) so he ran over to her.

"Hi Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed, while waving.

"Hi Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed, turning to face him.

"What's up?" Lloyd asked.

"Can I go with you? Whichever way you're going?" Colette asked, now with big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Uhhh…" Lloyd paused.

Colette goes with…  
A. You/Lloyd  
B. Heck! Who cares about her?

Since I'm the authoress, I get to choose. I choose………….

DRUM ROLL!

_(drum roll plays)_

"Okay Colette! It'll be nice to have you around!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yay!" Colette exclaimed, doing a little happy dance.

"…Okay then…" Lloyd paused, looking at the happy dance.

Lloyd runs around aimlessly. Then stops. Lloyd walks over to a person…

"Hi!" Lloyd exclaimed, walking over to …someone.

"Hello, Lloyd." The person replied.

"Which team are you going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Your choice."

This person goes with…  
A. You/Lloyd  
B. Heck! The **stupid** authoress hasn't even told me your NAME! (Cherry-sama's reply: Hey!) GO AWAY!

I choose………………………………

_(drum roll plays)_

"You can come with me! Okay Kratos?" Lloyd asked **Kratos**.

"Hmph." Kratos replied.

Lloyd is feeling quite pleased with himself. Then, a random person runs over to him.

"Lloyd! I've got to go on your team! I fear what will happen if I don't…" the new person whimpered.

"Well…" Lloyd paused.

This new person goes with…  
A. You/Lloyd  
B. Who the heck IS this person! For all**we** know, this could be one of those stupid ninjas!

I choose…

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

_(silence)_

"Ahem. I CHOOSE……………………………………………" Cherry-sama yelled.

_(more silence)_

"ALL RIGHT! WHERE'S THAT DRUM ROLL GUY!" Cherry-sama demanded.

"I think he's on his coffee break…" the random coffee person says.

"Oh joy…" Cherry-sama paused.

_(drum roll randomly starts)_

"There we go! Ahem. I choose……………………………" Cherry-sama exclaimed.

(Back to main storyline…)

* * *

"…Why should I bring you? The readers don't know who you are!" Lloyd yelled. 

"I feel so hurt…" Zelos whimpered.

That's my point.

"But Sheena will **kill** me!" Zelos complained.

So what?

"Aw..." Zelos whimpered.

Zelos ran over to a random corner, sat down and whimpered in the corner.

Then, Sheena ran over to Lloyd.

"Please put me on the same team as Zelos… I **need** to get him back…" Sheena begged.

"I guess you could go on…" Lloyd started.

_(drum roll)_

FOOL! THAT WAS TOO EARLY!

_(drum roll stops)_

Sheena goes with…  
A. You/Lloyd. Whatever Zelos did couldn't be **that** bad. (Sheena's reply: If you knew what he did, you would think differently.)  
B. He's all yours!

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"Hey, could you do the drum roll thing for me?" the drum roll guy asked a random person.

"Why?" the random person asked.

"I'm scared of the authoress..." the drum roll guy shivered.

"But I don't know how to play the drums!"

"Well, think of something!"

"Okay..."

(Back to main storyline...)

_

* * *

_

I choose…………………………………………………………………….

_(trumpet plays)_

DRUM ROLL!

_(trumpet stops. Drum roll starts playing, **weakly**)_

"He's all yours!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"**YES!**" Sheena yelled as she jumped up in joy.

"NoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" Zelos yelled, only he didn't jump in joy.

Now, to make things shorter, I thought we would get on with the real fic.

**Team 1:  
**Lloyd  
Colette  
Raine  
Kratos  
Yuan

**Team 2:  
**Sheena  
Zelos (Zelos: T.T)  
Genis  
Presea

"Everybody ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep!" Sheena exclaimed, looking at Zelos with **very evil eyes**.

"I'm going to die…T.T" Zelos cried.

"Who cares?" Genis asked.

So team 1 went left and team 2 went right. We shall zoom the camera inat team 2.

* * *

Sheena walked into the cave proudly (after giving Zelos a good bashing). Still in a swimsuit, still having a cow pie glued to her face, she felt very pleased with herself. 

Zelos on the other hand was being carried on a hospital bed. But he's not important.

Sheena walked through the cave, back into the sunlight, but something wasn't _quite_ right.

_(P.S. This is the random part of the fic where all of the characters speak backwards.)_

"!aneehS, nwod wolS (Slow down, Sheena!)" Genis exclaimed, who oddly was running away from her.

"?tahW (What?)" Sheena asked.

Sheena didn't know what to do so she decided to punch Zelos on the cheek.

"!soleZ, tluaf ruoy lla si sihT (This is all your fault, Zelos!)" Sheena yelled while walking towards Zelos.

Sheena walked towards Zelos. Zelos was sweating in fear, ready to feel Sheena's slap/punch/insert-something-here-that-wouldn't-be-very-lady-like.

"!vrep uoy, siht ekaT (Take this, you perv!)" Sheena yelled.

Sheena got closer to Zelos' face.

Since they were in a (sorta) reversed place, when you try to do something, the opposite happens. This is one of those cases.

Zelos got closer to Sheena (instead of flinching away from her). Then, Sheena **KISSED** Zelos.

"!HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)" Sheena screamed.

Hey, look, guys? Could you turn back the way you came?

"?yhW (Why?)" Genis asked.

I'm getting tired of writing things backwards. It's really hard…

".oN (No.)" Sheena replied.

Then all of a sudden, some mysterious forces unknown (-cough- theauthoress -cough-) pushed them back towards where they had come from!

* * *

They randomly ended up where the others were. 

"How did you get here?" Yuan asked, in a sane state.

"Maybe some mysterious forces unknown pushed them out!" Colette exclaimed.

"I don't think so…" Kratos muttered.

"I'm happy now!" Zelos exclaimed, alerting everyone for no apparent reason.

"Why?" Raine asked.

"Because Sheena—" Zelos told, but was cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Sheena yelled.

"Okay…" Zelos whimpered in a small voice.

"Sheena kissed Zelos! Sheena kissed Zeellllos!" Genis teased/annoyed/rubbed-in/made-Sheena-want-to-cut-Genis'-head-off.

"You WHAT!" Lloyd yelled.

"Grrr…" Sheena grumbled.

Just then, Genis was hit in the back of the head with a vulture, making him faint.

"THANK-YOU, CHERRY-SAMA!" Sheena yelled.

"…Shall we continue?" Presea asked.

"Yes…" Kratos replied.

Then Yuan walked forwards. There, in front of his face, was a sign.

It said: Yuan, walk forwards.

"I'll see what's ahead of us." Yuan told the others (slightly out of character).

Yuan walked forwards (as he was told by the sign). Then, a fishing hook grabbed itself onto his cape and dragged away the cape, **his** cape!

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not **my** cape!" Yuan yelled as he plugged for the cape, being successful and getting dragged by the fishing rod.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) **(Please make note of this because this will important later on.)**

"Hey mister!" Regal yelled, as he ran over to the drum roll guy.

"Yes?" the drum roll guy asked.

"Will you do something for me?" Regal asked.

"Why?" the drum roll guy asked.

"I wanna get revenge on the authoress for making me play a stupid role in this story."

"Okay! I'll help you! n.n"

(Back to mian storyline...)

* * *

When the fishing rod stopped tugging him, he (of course) untangled it. Once he had accomplished this task, he looked up, only to see 19 ninjas from 'The Tree Huggers Association'! Only, this time, they were holding lawn flamingoes.

"Get the fishing net!" the ninja, holding lawn flamingo Pete (again I MEAN NO HARM), commanded.

"Yes sir!" the ninja, holding lawn flamingo Sofizedukjighorenavajodifa, obeyed.

Yuan saw a bright light… It was...calling him...Just kidding. A big fishing net fell onto Yuan's head, over his body, and under his feet! He was trapped!

* * *

Now, our ToS cast was watching this whole scene. Except for Sheena and Zelos, Zelos was trying to get another kiss from Sheena. 

"I'm telling you, you don't wanna kiss me!" Sheena told off Zelos.

"Yes I do!" Zelos protested.

"My face landing in a cow pie, remember?" Sheena asked Zelos, pointing to her face, cow pie still there.

"I forgot about that."

"How **can** you! It's the most noticeable part of my body!" Sheena exclaimed.

"Really? I always the most noticeable part was your—" Zelos started, but Sheena knew what he was going to say, so she slapped him.

"YOU STINKING PERV!" Sheena yelled while slapping Zelos.

"Shh! We're trying to watch!" Lloyd told the two.

"Sorry." (Guess who said that.)

* * *

Back to Yuan. 

"Why don't you kidnap them?" Yuan asked, putting his cape back on (from underneath the net).

"One, because our boss wants to punish you first. Two, your hotter than all of them!" the ninja (apparently a girl, a Yuan fangirl), holding lawn flamingo Killia, told Yuan while hugging him.

"Oh joy. A Yuan fangirl." Kratos muttered, while watching the scene.

"But I still think that you're hot, Kratos!" Cherria exclaimed, randomly appearing, then vanishing.

"That was…random…" the ninja, holding lawn flamingo Fi-Fi, muttered.

"Was/is she part of your group?" the ninja, holding lawn flamingo Aurora, asked, looking at the ToS cast (except Yuan).

"Yeah…I guess." Genis told the ninjas.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

"Genis, aren't you suppost to be unconscious?" Cherry-sama asked.

"Whoops." Genis paused, while lying back down on the ground.

"That's better." Cherry-sama told Genis.

(Back to main storyline…)

* * *

"Well, that's one more person we must track down to kill…" the ninja, holding lawn flamingo Pete, told the other 18. 

"For the meantime, we are taking you ever so precious Renegade!" the ninja, holding lawn flamingo Weasel (O.o), exclaimed, making all of the ninjas randomly disappear.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 10! DOUBLE DIGITS! 

Drum-roll-person: _(drum rolls)_

Cherry-sama: 'Double' wasn't your cue.

Drum-roll-person: _(drum roll continues)_

Cherry-sama: Or 'digits'.

Drum-roll-person: _(continues on)_

Cherry-sama: '10' isn't your cue either.

Drum-roll-person: _(isn't stopping anytime soon)_

Cherry-sama: Or 'chapter'.

Drum-roll-person: _(still drum rolling)_

Cherry-sama: Who gave you permission to drum roll?

Drum-roll-person: _(stops)_ Regal. _(drum rolls again)_

Cherry-sama: REGAL! GET OVER HERE!

Kratos: Don't watch the violence, please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Stupid Summon Spirits

**Chapter 11 (1 plus 1 is 2! I'm soooo smart! n.n)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I DO own the Tree Huggers Association! Tree Huggers unite! n.n**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to Tales of Reversia! 

Colette: How come Genis isn't in this intro?

Cherry-sama: I found a way for him to keep him out of this… _(smirks)_

Genis: _(tied and gagged in a locked in a closet far, far away…)_

Colette: What about when he has to act?

Cherry-sama: I forgot about that… _(goes to closet and tries to open the door, but it's **locked**)_

Colette: Are you going to get him out?

Cherry-sama: I don't think I can… I dropped to key down the drain…

Colette: O.o

Cherry-sama: Great, now what am I going to do?

Colette: How about a stunt double?

Cherry-sama: That won't work… Genis has hair no one can copy…

Genis _(in the closet)_: MMM! _(is mad and is jumping around in his restraints)_

Colette: Why don't you make a fake corpse? Like a dummy.

Cherry-sama: That's not a bad idea… Considering Genis is a dummy…

Genis: MMMMMM! _(really mad)_ Mmmmmmmmm!_(Translation: Eruption!)_

_(a big, huge dome of fire engulfs Cherry-sama)_

Cherry-sama: _(charcoaled)_ **-beep-** mages…

Kratos: _(he had watched this whole scene)_ Please read the story…

* * *

Where we last left our ToS cast, they had just lost they're ever so beloved Yuan. Kratos was the saddest of them all because he was wiping away his tears. 

"WAHOO! YIPPEE!" Kratos exclaimed as he wiped away his tears of **joy**.

"That was very OOC…" Cherria paused as she randomly appeared.

Kratos wasn't the only one who was doing a **happy dance**. In fact everybody was! Except Genis (still passed out because of the vulture)… He wasn't moving at all…

"By the way… while you're here… HELP US OUT!" Sheena yelled as she spazzed at Cherria.

"With what…?" Cherria asked as she looked at Sheena.

"WITH THIS STUPID BAD LUCK!" Sheena yelled.

"Why? You're able to cope with this throughout your adventure so far." Cherria asked as she looked at Sheena.

"You have **no** clue what pain we are going through!" Sheena yelled. "I personally **don't** like having a cow pie on my face!"

"You know, Sheena… Haven't you ever thought of just washing your face?" Cherria asked with a blank look on her face.

"No…" Sheena muttered.

"There you go!" Cherria exclaimed as she looked at Sheena.

Sheena started to summon something, and in the process, she **totally killed her TP**.

"I summon the maiden of the Mystic Moon (Escaflowne term for earth, planet earth)! I summon thee: COME UNDINE!" Sheena summoned, but something wasn't quite right…

"How does she still know how to summon Undine?" Kratos asked.

"I have no clue…" Raine muttered as she carried Genis on her shoulder, still lifeless.

All of a sudden, Hitomi (main character in Escaflowne, from the Mystic Moon) appeared.

"What…am I doing here?" Hitomi asked as she looked around.

"…What the?" Lloyd muttered as he looked at Hitomi.

"…Whoops! Wrong aeon—I mean summon spirit!" Sheena exclaimed as she accidentally said something from FFX (Final Fantasy 10).

"IT'S HITOMI!" Cherria yelled as she dropped her jaw, for she was the only one who knew who Hitomi was. "Can I have your autograph?"

"………BYE!" Hitomi greeted as she got instantly transported back to Gaea.

"…Odd…" Kratos muttered.

"Whoops… Ahem." Sheena exclaimed as she regained her composure.

"She's trying again?" Colette asked.

"Yep…" Lloyd replied as he looked at where Hitomi had just evaporated.

"I summon the maiden of the Mist (she said it right this time)! I summon thee: COME UNDINE!" Sheena yelled as she **completely** killed her TP.

Undine appeared.

"Ready?" Undine asked as she looked around for an enemy, but there wasn't one.

"Undine! Over here!" Sheena yelled as she pointed at her face.

"You want me to attack your face?" Undine asked.

"Yep! I want to get this cow pie off my face!" Sheena exclaimed, pointing to the cow pie.

"Why don't you just wash your face in the stream?" Undine asked.

"CAUSE THERE ISN'T A STREAM NEARBY!" Sheena yelled as she glared at Undine. "Are you going to help me or not? If you aren't, I am so getting Volt!"

"Okay, okay… Ready?" Undine asked as she cast 'Spread' on Sheena.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" Sheena yelled as the spell injured her.

Undine vanished as Sheena's face became completely clean! Sheena did a victory dance, even if her HP was **almost gone**…

"YAY! I'M CLEAN AGAIN! I HAVE PERFECT HYGIENE! I HAVE NO MORE BAD LUCK!" Sheena yelled in joy as she ran around in circles.

"Oh foofy on you!" Cherria told Sheena as she stuck out her tongue at Sheena.

"Foofy?" Kratos questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yesh. Foofy. Foofy is my original way of cursing!" Cherria exclaimed as she turned her attention to Kratos.

"YAY! WAHOO! YIP—" Sheena yelled as she accidentally ran onto a hole and fell in, "—HELP MEEEEEE!"

"I don't think so…" Zelos yelled down the hole.

There was a loud thump.

"Do you think she's be okay?" Colette asked Lloyd.

"Doubt it." Lloyd replied.

"Are you okay Sheena?" Cherria yelled as she stooped over the hole.

"I'm fine—in—ine!" Sheena yelled back, but it came as an **echo**.

"Come up here!" Cherria commanded as she looked down the hole, still couldn't see Sheena.

"I can't—an—an't!" Sheena yelled back. "I'll meet you at the top—o—op!"

"What's topoop?" Lloyd asked Cherria.

"I'm not sure…" Cherria replied as she looked up from the hole.

"Did Lloyd just say 'to poop' (that's what my sister thought Lloyd said when she read the word)?" Colette asked.

"That somehow leads us back to the cow pie conversation…" Raine muttered.

"I think Sheena meant 'top'." Kratos corrected as he walked over.

"Oh…" Colette paused.

"So… We have to ditch her?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess so." Cherria observed as she shrugged.

Zelos poked Genis. Genis remained still…

* * *

We shall now look and see what is happening at our very loved tree hugger hide out. 

"Mwahaha! You shall not escape this time!" the piggy-bank man exclaimed as he looked at Yuan, tied to a chair, capeless.

Yuan was in a room (while tied to a chair) with the piggy-bank man standing in front of him. He was tied to the chair (that was made of metal) with wires binding him (totally environmentally friendly).

"I shall never die here! I must save the whole world!" Yuan yelled back in a hero like way.

"Silence fool!" the piggy-bank man commanded.

"Never!" Yuan yelled back.

Yuan was then gagged (from a tree hugger from behind) with 100 percent recycled paper.

"Yay! I win! Woot! I mean um...That's better…" the piggy-bank man grinned.

"Sir! Shall we proceed with the torture?" the tree hugger asked.

"Yes! You shall! And make sure that this time it won't harm the environment!" the piggy-bank man commanded.

Yuan remembered how the tree huggers had burned up his cape; smoke polluting the air. Yuan knew that someday they would pay... That cape cost him 12345 Gald!

"The torture is completely prepared, sir."

"Excellent!" the piggy-bank man chuckled as Yuan noticed that Gald was falling out from the bottom ofthe piggy-bank man'spiggy bank.

Yuan looked up. The tree hugger had nothing harmful on him. Yuan didn't know what the tree hugger was going to do.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" the piggy-bank man yelled as Gald flew **everywhere**.

"MONEY!" the tree hugger yelled as he started to collect the money from the ground.

"DO IT THEN GET THE MONEY!" the piggy-bank man commanded.

"Yes sir."

The tree hugger stooped over so he would see Yuan eye to eye. Then, with his index finger extended, the tree hugger poked Yuan! DUN NU!

"That's the best you can do?" the piggy-bank man asked.

"Yes sir."

"You're hopeless. LEAVE US BE!" the piggy-bank man commanded, and the tree hugger did so.

"What do you want with me?" Yuan asked as he spit out the gag.

"I am going to tell you my name even though it has no effect on the storyline whatsoever!" the piggy-bank man exclaimed, piggy bank now empty.

"Oh… Okay."

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes where weird actions are taking place…) 

"Genis?" Lloyd asked, pressing his ear against the door where Genis was.

"Mmm Mmmmm? _(Translation: Yes Lloyd?)_" Genis asked.

"See? He's stuck." Cherry-sama told Lloyd.

"Can't we get him out?" Lloyd asked.

"Not unless you want to go into the sewers to get the key." Cherry-sama explained.

"No thanks! I know Genis is my friend, but I'm not that loyal!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"MMMM! _(Translation: WHAT!)_ Mmmmmmmmmmm! _(Tranlation: Indignation!)_" Genis yelled.

All of a sudden, a big electric shock/dome hit Lloyd!

"Owww…" Lloyd muttered as he rubbed his head.

(Back to main storyline…)

* * *

"My name is Kroton-but-I'm-not-that-sure-that-that-is-how-you-spell-his-real-name-so-if-I'm-wrong-don't-blame-me!" the piggy-bank man yelled (apparently named Kroton-but-I'm-not-that-sure-that-that-is-how-you-spell-his-real-name-so-if-I'm-wrong-don't-blame-me) as Yuan just noticed that the man had a **really** swollen nose. 

"You are Kroton-but-I'm-not-that-sure-that-that-is-how-you-spell-his-real-name-so-if-I'm-wrong-don't-blame-me?" Yuan asked in shock and laughter.

"Yes I am Kroton-but-I'm-not-that-sure-that-that-is-how-you-spell-his-real-name-so-if-I'm-wrong-don't-blame-me (I luv 'Ctrl C' n.n)! Got a problem with that mister?"

"How did you get that many troops? I don't even have that many Renegades compared to you!" Yuan asked.

"Simple, most of the tree huggers are mostlyRenegades only they ditched you because of the low salary you gave them!" Kroton-but-I'm-not-that-sure-that-that-is-how-you-spell-his-real-name-so-if-I'm-wrong-don't-blame-me told Yuan.

"O.o THAT'S IT! TREE HUGGER BLOOD WILL BE SPILLED TONIGHT!" Yuan yelled so everyone in the hideout (apparently in Hakonesia Peak) could hear.

"Ahh ahh ah!" Kroton-but-I'm-not-that-sure-that-that-is-how-you-spell-his-real-name-so-if-I'm-wrong-don't-blame-me scolded as he raised his finger. "Remember, the authoress must keep this K+…"

"Grrr…" Yuan muttered.

* * *

Now we go back to our heroic ToS cast. They Sheena has now caught up with them because that hole was sort of like the one where you first meet Sheena in the real version but this isn't the real version now is it? And the ToS cast has just found out that the desert that they had randomly appeared in was Flanoir and the world was like that because of stupid Global Warming. 

"Guysssss…" Cherria complained for she was walking in wooden shoes (or as some people call them _(though I object)_, clogs). "I'm tired…"

"So are we!" Lloyd yelled.

Genis still wasn't moving.

"Have you ever thought of using the rhieards?" Cherria asked as she looked at the ToS cast oddly.

"Ummm… No." Zelos paused.

"STOP POINTING OUT THINGS THAT MAKE US LOOK STUPID!" Sheena yelled.

"You'd look more stupid if I didn't point them out…" Cherria explained.

"THAT'S IT! I call upon the servant of Mother Earth! I summon thee: COME GNOME!" Sheena yelled as she killed her TP again.

Gnomelette #1 appeared.

"Huh?" Sheena gasped as she looked at the Gnomelette oddly.

"Where's Gnome?" Sheena asked the Gnomelette.

"He's on holiday, he said that if you summoned him that we would come in his place." the Gnomelette explained.

"O.O HOLY COW! IT'S BIG BROTHER!" Cherria exclaimed as she hugged the Gnomelette.

"Awww… Shucks missy!" the Gnomelette (named Big Brother) awed as he blushed.

"You know, I'm doing a Science project on Gnomelettes!" Cherria exclaimed as she hugged Big Brother tighter.

"Science project?" Kratos asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"…BYE!" Big Brother (who is now scared of the authoress) greeted as he vanished.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Sheena yelled, but she was too late.

"Ha ha." Cherria retorted while sticking out her tongue at Sheena.

"Grrr… I'll deal with you myself!" Sheena exclaimed as she realized she couldn't summon anymore summon spirits because of her low TP. "Prepare to feel humiliated!"

"Yeah… Right… You just keep thinking that…" Cherria told Sheena while looking at her like she wasn't smart.

"Grrr… RAAAA!" Sheena yelled, while running towards Cherria.

Cherria kicked her shoe off her foot and hit Sheena on the head. Sheena died because Cherria's shoes were made completely out of wood. Sheena's corpse fell into a random hole behind her.

"Great… Now we have to cure Sheena…And get her up from this hole..." Lloyd paused while lookingwhere the dead corpse had fallen.

"That's okay! We have 'Life Bottles' right?" Cherria asked as she looked over at Lloyd.

No one said anything.

"…Right?" Cherria asked again, a little worried this time.

"Sheena was our reviver for death… Remember the sunglasses?" Raine asked.

"Yeah… I forgot about that…" Cherria muttered while remembering the big sunglasses she dropped on them.

Genis still wasn't moving.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 11! 

Colette: So… How will we get Genis out of the closet?

Cherry-sama: I'm not sure…

Genis _(the real one)_: MMMMM MMMMM! _(Translation: FLAME LANCE!)_

_(big fiery arrow hits closet door)_

Colette: Genis is free again! _(undoes Genis's gages and restraints)_

Cherry-sama: Finally! You don't have to be dead anymore!

Genis: I'm going on vacation!

Cherry-sama: O.o WHAT? WHY!

Raine: Since when?

Genis: Since I was locked in a closet! A vacation is my repayment.

Cherry-sama: Dang… Back to the dummy!

Genis: That won't be necessary. _(holds up the dummy, only it's half charcoaled)_

Cherry-sama: AHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT! Do you realize how much money was put into that?

Genis: Yes. _(reads price tag)_ 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 Gald.

Raine: You paid that much for one dummy?

Cherry-sama: It was the hair was the most exspensive part.

Colette: Wow! O.o

Genis: BYE! _(vanishes)_

Raine: COME BACK HERE!

Cherry-sama: Looks like we have to get a stunt double this time… It'll be cheaper.

Colette: Who?

Cherry-sama: I'm not sure…by the looks of things; we still have enough cash to pay for a character from anything.

Raine: Even Draco Malfoy (from Harry Potter)?

Cherry-sama: Yep.

Colette: Why don't you ask the readers for help?

Cherry-sama: That's not a bad idea… Help me think of stunt doubles please!

Draco Malfoy: One thing's for sure; I am NOT replacing one of your characters!

Cherry-sama: Awww… Why not? I'll give you a cookie! _(holds up cookie)_

Malfoy: YAY! COOKIE! _(tries to reach cookie)_

Cherry-sama: _(holds cookie out of reach)_ I'll give it to you if you pretend to be Genis!

Malfoy: Fine, maybe...

Kratos _(who was randomly watching this whole scene)_: Please review…


	12. Chapter 12: Coffee and Stunt Doubles

**Chapter 12 (stunt doubles! Yesh, I'm using allllll of your ideas! Even if I don't know what your character looks/acts like!) C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the other people mentioned in this chapter. I also do not own triboxular structures! xD It's a shape my friend came up with! It looks like a house only the triangle at the top and the box at the bottom are separated with a line… Why am I telling you what a triboxular structure looks like?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to Tales of Reversia! 

Colette: Today, we don't have Genis, so we have stunt doubles!

Lloyd: The contestants are 'Malfoy' from 'Harry Potter'…

Malfoy: I'm only doing this for the cookie…

Lloyd: What cookie? I want it!

Cherry-sama: _(hides cookie behind back)_

Colette: Next stunt double is 'Syrus' from 'Yugi-oh GX'!

Syrus: Hi! _(waves happily)_ I hope this will impress my brother! n.n

Cherry-sama: I don't think he'll be reading this…

Syrus: Ohhh… _(looks sad)_

Lloyd: Next stunt double is 'Yugi' from 'Yugi-oh!

Yugi: _(older)_ I challenge the authoress to a duel!

Cherry-sama: Ack! I don't know how to duel! And you have to be younger in this…

Yugi: _(instantly younger)_ I'm only doing this if you beat me in a duel!

Cherry-sama: Ack! _(This will continue in a behind the scenes moments.)_

Colette: The stunt double after 'Yugi' is 'Rolf' from 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'!

Rolf: _(duck tape over mouth)_ …

Lloyd: Cherry-sama… I don't think this is going to work…

Cherry-sama: Why not?

Lloyd: Because you haven't played 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance' and you have no clue what Rolf looks/acts like!

Cherry-sama: So? If I keep duck tape over his mouth, I shouldn't have to worry about him speaking! And I just won't add the details on what he looks like…

Lloyd: Whatever... The next stunt double is 'Link' from 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'!

Link: Why am I here?

Cherry-sama: Cause you were suggested by a reviewer!

Colette: The stunt double after the last stunt double is 'Sesshoumaru' from 'Inuyasha'!

Sesshoumaru: _(grins for some random reason unknown to the readers)_

Lloyd: Why is he grinning?

Cherry-sama: Because I've never really learned Sesshoumaru's personality… The only sentence I heard out of him was a question.

Sesshoumaru: That isn't completely true… _(grins)_

Cherry-sama: Fine, I heard you say something about Inuyasha's death, but besides that, I'm clueless.

Colette: Next up is 'Inuyasha' from 'Inuyasha'!

Inuyasha: Why's Sesshoumaru here?

Cherry-sama: Cause he was suggested by a reviewer along with you I might add! Plus, why do you hate Sesshy so much?

Sesshoumaru: Sesshy? _(grins a confusing grin)_

Inuyasha: BECAUSE HE TRIED TO KILL ME SO MANY TIMES!

Cherry-sama: Oh yeah…

Lloyd: This next stunt double is 'Agent Zero' from 'Spyro: Ripto's Rage'.

Agent Zero: I'm going to my secret club, where only secret members are allowed. Are you part of my secret club?

Colette: No…

Agent Zero: Ohh… Bye bye! _(goes to 'secret club')_

Lloyd: How'd he get to be a stunt double? He doesn't even have silver hair!

Cherry-sama: Genis suggested him…

Genis: _(playing 'Spyro: Ripto's Rage' on a beach in burnt down Palmacoasta)_ MWAHAHAHA!

Lloyd: Anyways…the last stunt double is 'This-random-person-that-is-big-and-muscle-man-like unlike-Genis' from the world of 'Nowhere-in-particular'.

Colette: Where's that?

This-random-person-that-is-big-and-muscle-man-unlike-Genis (TrptibammuG for short): Duhh… I have a secret club somewhere only known by my secret club… I'm not suppost to tell anyone about my secret club…

Lloyd: He's just as bad as Agent Zero…

Cherry-sama: Well, these are our contestants for this chapter, who will win and take home the big prize?

Malfoy: You never said anything about a prize…

Cherry-sama: It's the cookie. _(holds up cookie)_

Stunt doubles: _(gasp while looking eagerly at cookie)_

Kratos: Read the chapter… This shall be proven interesting….

* * *

**Stunt double currently: Malfoy**

Where we last left our heroic ToS cast, they were just deciding what to do about dead Sheena, who was currently dead in a hole. Genis, Malfoy form, was struggling to get out of Raine's grasp.

"Let go of me you mud-blood!" Malfoy screamed.

"First of all, my blood is not made of mud. Second of all, I'm a half-elf so I have magic abilities too!" Raine told Malfoy.

"Elf? Like Dobby? If so, then you should do my laundry!" Malfoy commanded.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked.

Malfoy got off of Raine.

"Now, leave it to me!" Malfoy told Lloyd as he raised his wand. "Wingardium leviosa!"

* * *

(Here is a random thingy that I think is randomly funny… And it's not really behind the scenes...) 

"Malfoy…" Cherry-sama paused, while the cameras weren't watching. "You're suppost to fight with this…"

Cherry-sama handed Malfoy Genis's Kendama.

"What the heck is this thing?" Malfoy asked, holding the Kendama oddly.

"It's sorta like a wand, only it's for Genis…" Cherry-sama explained.

"I see…" Malfoy paused, while trying to use the Kendama, only he hurt himself.

Malfoy gets mad.

"ARRRGGGGGHHH! I HATE THIS THING!" Malfoy yelled as he threw the Kendama on the floor and stared jumping up and down on it.

Everyone in the studio stares at the two.

"Pardon?" Lloyd asked.

"Never mind…" Cherry-sama told the people.

(End of that random thing…)

* * *

Sheena's corpse flew out of the hole, to the movements of Malfoy's wand. 

"Wow! Nice magic trick!" Colette exclaimed.

"It's not a magic trick, muggle…" Malfoy told Colette, while turning to face her, he dropped Sheena back down the hole.

There was a loud crash.

"Raine… Why don't you just cast 'Resurrection' on her?" Cherria asked, while looking at a lawn flamingo that was left behind by the tree huggers, eyes glowing red.

"That's a very good idea…" Raine muttered.

Raine cast 'Resurrection' on Sheena.

"Bring this soul back from purgatory. Resurrection!" Raine yelled as she cast her spell.

Sheena came back to life, but she was still stuck at the bottom of that hole, darn!

"He-l-lp!" Sheena yelled, voice still in an echo.

"Just wait! I have to go do something!" Cherria called down the hole.

"Which is?" Lloyd asked.

"Something…" Cherria explained as she instantly pulled out a box of instant Sheena smoke mix.

Cherria grabbed her box and put a bit of water in it, then the box disappeared in Sheena's smoke.

"Whoops…" Cherria paused while looking her hand, at the place the box used to be. "That wasn't suppost to happen…"

"No duh…" Malfoy muttered.

Cherria randomly vanished.

"Odd…" Kratos muttered.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes where weird actions are taking place…) 

"Finally! You're here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I guess you guys are going to duel now, right?" Syrus asked.

"T.T Yes…" Cherry-sama replied.

(Back to main storyline… For now…)

* * *

"Sheena! I want you to come up so—" Zelos called down, but he was interrupted before he could finish. 

"WHA-A-AT!" Sheena yelled, echo doing it's job.

Sheena jumped up from the hole and landed on solid ground, she ran over to Zelos, and slapped him, hard.

"Owww…" Zelos mumbled as he rubbed his wound.

"Does this happen often?" Malfoy asked, as he looked over at Lloyd and Colette.

"Quite…" Lloyd responded.

* * *

Now we shall look at our random Tree-Huggers, in their ever so secret base. 

"You shall never escape your doom!" Kroton guy yelled, holding his piggy bank.

Yuan and piggy-bank man were in the main office.

"My doom rocks so far! I've been almost drowned in my favorite drink!" Yuan exclaimed; his hair soaked in coffee.

"I thought you wouldn't like coffee…" Kroton muttered.

* * *

(Back to our live, behind the scenes of ToR… Tales of Reversia!) 

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yugi exclaimed, holding up a card, in adult form.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Inuyasha cheered as he sat on a bench where all the other stunt doubles were sitting, watching the fight

"Duhh… Go loser of this fight!" TrptibammuG cheered.

"I summon Dragonair!" Cherry-sama exclaimed, a bit nervous, holding up a Pokemon card.

"You have Pokemon cards?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah… From when I was in Grade 5…" Cherry-sama told Lloyd.

"Hey, you can't use different cards!" Syrus protested, while standing up from the bench.

"Look! They are the only fighting cards I have, besides this **one** Digimon card I got in, like, Grade 3…" Cherry-sama muttered, looking through her old Pokemon card book.

"Fine! You can use those cards! But if I beat you, you have to give me all of them!" Yugi told Cherry-sama.

"What? NO! I worked hard to get them! Wait… If I lose, then why would you want such useless cards?" Cherry-sama asked.

"She has a point…" Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Inuyasha cheered.

(And now we shall go back to ToR… Tales of Reversia!)

* * *

"Too bad! I've loved coffee ever since I got addicted!" Yuan told Kroton. 

"Addicted?" Kroton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm addicted to coffee… NOW GET ME SOME! NOW!" Yuan yelled at a random tree hugger that was standing by the door.

"Okay…" the man whimpered as he went to go get coffee.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE UNDER **MY** ORDER! NOT HIS!" Kroton spazzed.

"Okay… I'm so used to working under Lord Yuan's command though…" the tree hugger whimpered, apparently an old Renegade.

"GET ME COFFEE! NOWWW!" Yuan yelled, louder than before.

The tree hugger went to get coffee.

"COME BACK HERE!" Kroton yelled.

The tree hugger came back, with coffee.

"Thank you! n.n" Yuan thanked the tree hugger as Yuan pulled his arms out of his restraints, with ease, and grabbed his cut of coffee.

"You can pull your arms out of your restraints?" Kroton asked.

"Yeah… I can get my whole body out if I wanted to." Yuan told Kroton.

"Then why haven't you escaped?" Kroton asked.

"Because the authoress wants me to be rescued from here by the ToS cast…" Yuan started, but then regretted saying that. "I mean… I can't get out… See?"

Yuan tried to get out in an obvious way that would never work on regular restraints; he managed to succeed…

"…You can't get out…" Kroton repeated what Yuan said a few seconds ago.

"Yeah…" Yuan paused.

"Shall I get new restraints, sir?" the tree hugger asked.

Kroton and Yuan turned, they had forgot about the tree hugger.

"Well…um… YES! AND GET MORE COFFEE!" Kroton yelled.

"But I thought you—"

"NOW!"

"Okay…"

* * *

**Stunt double currently: Syrus**

While we were looking at the Tree Hugger's Association, the ToS cast was singing a stupid song about noodles and Kratos and Presea were just randomly watching. When they were doing the noodle song, Sheena, oddly enough, was trying to summon the Summon Spirit of Sanity (from 'The Randomest day in 4000 years', great fic) and kept on failing because she had forgotten that she hadn't made a pact. Well… Sheena could've succeed… She managed to summon the girl from the marshmallow moon (or something like that) without making a pact… But the marshmallow moon girl (MMG) wasn't a summon spirit… But there might be hope for Sheena yet! So we are just going to let her do her own thing for now.

"Noodles are cooooooooooollll!" Raine sang in a very scary voice, even for her ruin mode self.

"Noodles taste gooooooooodddd!" Lloyd sang, in a scary voice like Raine's.

"Noodles taste like cuuuucuuuummmmbers!" Syrus sang, randomly jumping up and down.

"Noodles are sane… Unlike you guys…" Presea muttered while watching the ToS cast.

"Too true…" Kratos muttered.

"And noodles taste like pie!" Colette exclaimed.

"No, they taste like pizza!" Lloyd told Colette.

"Pie!"

"Pizza!"

"Pie!"

"Pizza!"

"PIE!" Colette yelled at Lloyd.

"Okay… They taste like pie…" Lloyd whimpered.

"What kind of pie?" Colette asked, madly, very OOC.

"Apple?"

"NO! IT'S PIZZA PIE!" Colette yelled.

"But that's the same as pizza!"

"SILENCE FOOL!"

"Okay…"

"I thought noodles tasted like noodles…" Kratos told Presea.

"So did I…" Presea told Kratos.

* * *

(Meanwhile, we shall look at the duel, outside the main story because the authoress is taking it nowhere… YET!)

"I shall put a card face down!" Yugi exclaimed while placing the card face down on the battlefield.

The stunt doubles were sitting in the audience and so were Yuan and Kroton.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Inuyasha cheered.

"That's the only thing you said since the beginning of this battle…" Sesshoumaru stated, while grinning.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Inuyasha continued.

"You're hopeless…" Sesshoumaru sighed, while grinning (how can he do that O.o).

"How can he do that?" Cherry-sama asked.

"Beats me." Malfoy told Cherry-sama.

"Can we get back to the battle?" Yugi asked.

"Okay!" Cherry-sama exclaimed, even if she had no clue how to duel Yugi-oh style.

"Now I bring my card face up to show your doom!" Yugi yelled, as the card on the battlefield magically raised itself to show something dreadful.

Everyone gasped, except Cherry-sama, Inuyashaand TrptibammuG.

"Duhh… What's going on?" asked TrptibammuG.

"Was that a good card?" Cherry-sama asked, cause she had no clue how to duel and she only got this far because she sometimes randomly watches the Yugi-oh shows.

"Yes." Every stunt double told Cherry-sama, except for Inuyasha and TrptibammuG

"Oh…" Cherry-sama paused.

"Face it, I win." Yugi smirked.

"Not if I can help it! I'm putting on Ditto! The shape shifter!" Cherry-sama exclaimed as she raised one of her pokemon cards from Grade 5.

A pink blob with two dots for eyes appeared on the battlefield and turned into the doomful-thingy. Yugi got the doom he had unleashed and he lost!

"NOOOOO!" Yugi yelled as he dropped to the floor, yelling so loud that the people on set were able to hear him. "All my life points are gone!"

"What are life points?" Cherry-sama asked, for she didn't know anything, yet she won.

"You are hopeless…" Yugi paused.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Inuyasha cheered.

(Now we have finally ended that! On with the real story!)

* * *

There was a loud yell heard somewhere off set. 

"I wonder what that was…" Lloyd muttered.

"I have no clue…" Colette muttered.

Suddenly, the authoress appeared.

"Hey! I'm back!" Cherria exclaimed, suddenly/randomly making everyone sane.

"Yay! Cherria's back!" Syrus cheered, doing a happy jig.

"Since when has Genis been happy to see me?" Cherria asked pointing out that that wasn't what he was suppost to say.

"Since I have had my picture of a turkey stolen!" Syrus exclaimed.

Cherria suddenly remembered one of the ingredients in the Dwarven Potluck Surprise from chapter one.

"I hope I get it back someday! Including the frame! It was worth 1 000 000 000 000 Gald!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Cherria paused while looking at Zelos.

"What?" Zelos asked.

The randomly appeared at the Tree Hugger base. Sheena was still trying to summon. I think she might be getting somewhere.

**Stunt double currently: Yugi **_(Thestunt doubles switched between scenes...)_

"What…the…heck?" Lloyd asked.

"Who's there?" Kroton asked, for they were randomly zapped into the room where Kroton and Yuan were.

"It's Yuan!" Colette exclaimed.

"Yuan…" Kratos muttered, noticing that Yuan wasn't restrained. "I thought they were going to restrain you…"

"They did." Yuan told Kratos, pointing at the chair where Yuan previously sat.

"What are we doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I randomly zapped you here with my random authoress powers because we are going to save Yuan now!" Cherria exclaimed, pointing at Yuan.

"Why now?" Zelos asked.

"Because I'm sick and tried of having to make Yuan at the Tree Hugger base and you guys at different scenes!" Cherria told Zelos while hopping up and down.

"Ah-ha! I can finally kill you all!" Kroton exclaimed as Gald flew from his piggy bank.

"MONEY!" Cherria and randomly appearing Tree Huggers yelled as they all leaped to get the money on the ground.

"KILL THEM, FOOLS!" Kroton yelled at the randomly appeared Tree Huggers.

"Okay…" the Tree Huggers whimpered.

The tree huggers randomly held Furbies up to the ToS cast + Cherria + Yuan - Sheena. The eyes glowing red, the annoying voices getting louder…

When…

"What do plan to get us out of this?" Yugi asked Cherria as the Furbies got closer.

"Just watch…" Cherria smirked as she flew up into the air.

The tree huggers gasped.

"STOP! Do you realize who you are dealing with?" Cherria asked as she started her long and boring speech.

"No…" the tree huggers whimpered in a synchronized way with the Furbies.

"I am the Summon Spirit of Plants! Including Trees!" Cherria told the tree huggers, flying around the room.

"I thought you were the Summon Spirit of All Fruits and Veggies that—" Lloyd started, but Cherria whacked him over the head with a random pencil case.

"I can create plants with a single snap of my fingers!" Cherria continued as she snapped her fingers and an **apple** tree appeared on the floor below her.

"I'm sorry… Master…" Kroton muttered as he gave his piggy bank, filled with Gald, to Cherria.

"Now… You shall let us go free and give Yuan more coffee!" Cherria told the Tree Huggers as she flew back to the ground.

"Coffee?" Kratos + ToS cast- Yuan - Cherria- Sheena asked.

"COFFEE!" Yuan exclaimed as he got a cup of coffee, bad move.

"Give us you're autograph!" the Tree Huggers yelled, holding autograph books.

Cherria signed the books 'To the Tree Huggers, from SSoAFaVtHwYI'

They all wondered what that stood for...

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 12! 

Colette: This chapter was long. Longer than the others… .

Cherry-sama: Well, if it wasn't for the behind the scenes, then it would be shorter than most times.

Lloyd: You didn't use all the stunt doubles…

Cherry-sama: I would've, but I ran out of space… I usually have each one of these chapters 9 pages long…

Lloyd: So you're going to expand the stunt doubles to 2 chapters?

Cherry-sama Yep.

Kratos: _(random)_ Please review…


	13. Chapter 13: FINALLY! Plot development!

**Chapter 13 (finally, I updated. I've had the worse case of writer's block for this…) T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, the stunt doubles, coffee 'Judgement' (by Shadowlover101) or coffee obsessions. If I did, I would rule Hyrule! But that's in Legend of Zelda…**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome to the unlucky chapter of Tales of Reversia! 

Lloyd: Wha?

Colette: Huh?

Stunt doubles?

Raine: RUIN! _(rushes off to ruin nearby)_

Zelos: Pardon?

Presea: …?

Regal: _(works on walls)_

Sheena: Am I the only one who understands what she's talking about?

Kratos: I do.

Yuan: Me too.

Mithos: I don't…

Sheena: This intro is pointless, you know…

Mithos: Duh.

Yuan: Yep. Yep.

Kratos: Indeed…

Presea: True…

Regal: _(bends down to get more paint on paintbrush)_

Zelos: That is so true.

Stunt doubles: Yep.

Colette: Not really…

Lloyd: It is…

Cherry-sama: -.o!

Kratos: Please read the story…

Rolf: _(duck tape still on mouth)_ **_Screw this…_** _(rips duck tape off mouth)_ Owww…

**

* * *

**

**Stunt double currently: Rolf **(I now know the personality! Sorta...)

The ToS cast walked to somewhere… They didn't know where… Anyways, Yuan was complaining and it was getting on the other people's nerves…

"I'm tired…" Yuan complained in a whiney voice.

"So?" Kratos asked.

"So… I'm tired!" Yuan repeated.

"Oh please…" Rolf told Yuan, rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired too." Cherria pointed out, raising her hand up.

"Let's set up camp for the night. We should probably figure out where to go next…" Raine told the lot.

"But I don't wanna…" Lloyd moped; everyone seemed to be in a bad mood because of the lack of rest.

"Would you rather do homework?" Raine asked.

"…Let's set up camp for the night…" Lloyd told everyone.

* * *

That night… Around the campfire… 

A Deku Scrub caught on fire and set fire to several more.

"Whoops! Wrong fic!" Cherria exclaimed, putting the Deku Scrub back into the fic she had been working on lately called 'Totally Messed'.

The ToS cast was sitting around the fire. They had just had a meal (made by Sheena) of Mizo Stew and they thought it was delicious! Sheena took this as a compliment.

"Great meal!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Great job! But I hardly compare this to Dwarven Potluck Surprise!" Zelos exclaimed, remembering the great taste of rat poison in chapter one.

"O.o How would this compare to Dwarven Potluck Surprise?" Yuan asked, remembering all the ingredients.

"Well… I guess your right… It wasn't as good as Dwarven Potluck Surprise by a long shot!" Zelos exclaimed.

"So… Where do we go next?" Raine asked, trying to get the journey planned out.

"We should try to find the fortune-teller in Altamira and get our bad luck off of us." Presea noted.

"We might get somewhere if we plan farther ahead than that." Rolf suggested.

"Shut up twerp." Zelos told Rolf.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME TWERP! I'm a responsible adult that deserves equal rights! If you call me twerp ever again I shall get a laser to burn off your arms, get a whip to strangle you, get an egg to throw at you, get a flame-thrower to burn off all your hair and then get stick a toilet plunger on your bald head! WHO SHALL BE CALLING ME TWERP THEN? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rolf cackled evilly.

"O.o" everyone looked.

"Hey. This is what happens if the authoress doesn't know that character…" Cherria told the confuzzled ToS cast.

"In short, don't call me twerp." Rolf told the ToS cast.

"O—okay…" Zelos whimpered.

"AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU TWO!" Rolf snapped at the others.

"Wrong kind of 'too'." Raine pointed out.

"Whoops." Rolf paused. "I mean too…"

"Ignoring that for now…" Sheena paused.

"After we go to the fortune-teller, what then?" Presea asked.

"How about we go and defeat all the ranch leaders? Then we can get closer to fighting Yggdrasill." Yuan suggested.

"Alright. But for now, all we can do is go to the fortune-teller in Altamira." Colette told the ToS cast + Cherria + Yuan + stunt double - Genis.

"By the way… The fortune-teller is in Palmacoasta." Cherria told the ToS cast.

"Why didn't you just tell us that since the beginning?" Kratos asked.

"Because you kept interrupting me! I was about to when—" Cherria started, but she was interrupted.

"GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE YOU SWINE!" Yuan yelled at Zelos, who had just stolen the can of powdered coffee.

"Hey. Dude. It _is_ just coffee. What will happen if you don't have it?" Zelos asked, hiding the coffee tin.

"It is just coffee? JUST COFFEE? COFFEE IS COFFEE! HOW DARE YOU DISS COFFEE!" Yuan yelled as he started to strangle Zelos while shaking him wildly.

"o.o! Calm down Yuan!" Kratos told Yuan.

"I never liked coffee anyways…" Cherria paused.

Yuan heard Cherria and froze. He dropped Zelos and slowly walked towards Cherria.

"You…don't…like…COFFEE!" Yuan yelled, going insane.

Yuan started casting a spell.

"-.o!" Cherria looked.

"SACRED POWER, CAST THY COFFEE LOVING LIGHT UPON THIS CURRUPT SOUL! JUDGEMENT!" Yuan yelled as lights fell from the sky (this was created by Shadowlover101. I think it rocks! xD).

"Eek!" screamed everyone as the camp burnt down to the ground.

* * *

**Stunt double currently: Link**

Next morning…

"I'm tired…" Yuan moaned.

"Again?" Link asked.

"Yeah…" Yuan told Link.

"That's impossible! You just rested last night!" Lloyd told Yuan.

"We didn't get to rest at all… We stayed up all night because our camp caught fire!" Yuan told Lloyd.

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" Lloyd yelled back.

"But she said that she didn't like coffee…" Yuan whimpered.

Zelos looked at Genis's stunt double.

"Yes?" Link asked, wonder what Zelos was doing.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when the little shrimp would be my height…" Zelos pondered.

"Pardon?" Link asked while pulling out his sword, for if he heard Zelos correctly, he just called him a **shrimp**.

"Nothing!" Zelos told Link.

"I'm tried…" Yuan complained again.

"Me too…" Cherria paused.

"Not you too…" Sheena told the Summon Spirit.

"Why don't we use the _fruiting_ rhieards?" Cherria asked

"Fruiting?" Kratos asked.

"Me and SoC's way of replacing a swear word." Cherria told Kratos. "And why don't we use them?"

"Uh…"

"Umm…"

"Because it's good exercise! That's why!" Raine told Cherria.

"Fine!" Cherria retorted.

Five seconds later…

"I'm tired…"

"Me too…"

"Welcome to the club."

"Thank you."

"I think they're ignoring us…"

"I do too."

"What should we do?"

"Either we could annoy the crap out of them until they gangway…or…"

"Or?"

"We could steal the rhieards and meet them in Palmacoasta!"

"Good idea!"

And with that Yuan and Cherria stole all the rhieards and flew to Palmacoasta!

"We should have stopped them…" Presea told everyone.

"Not so fast! I had a thought this would happen so I decided to prepare a little something with my beautiful brain!" Zelos smirked.

"You have a beautiful brain?" Lloyd asked.

"I find that hard to believe…" Link told Lloyd.

"He just says it's beautiful when he knows there isn't anything up there." Sheena told the rest.

"Awww…" Zelos mumbled. "Do you want to see what I had planned anyways?"

"No." Sheena told Zelos.

"Why not?"

"Because whenever you have a little something you prepared ahead of times, something always went wrong."

"Hey. I was betraying you guys back then. Now I'm on the side of—"

"O.o You were **betraying** us!" the ToS cast – Regal – Genis + stunt double – Kratos – Zelos.

"Yeah…" Zelos told the ToS cast.

"You didn't know that?" Kratos asked.

"Does it look like it?" Raine asked.

"Zelos… You were telling the truth I see…" Kratos told Zelos. "You are a better actor than you seem."

"Never underestimate the great Zelos!" Zelos chuckled.

"What's so great about you?" Sheena asked.

"Sheena's personality reminds me of someone…" Link paused in horror as he remembered his sidekick from OoT.

* * *

"This is much better!" Cherria exclaimed, feeling the cool breeze against her face. 

"Yes it is!" Yuan told Cherria.

Yuan and Cherria were currently 4 358 938 meters above the face of Symphonia, but they didn't mind! The clouds were very pretty and the lack of oxygen made them turn a very pretty shade of blue.

"By the way…" Cherria paused.

"Isn't the sun beautiful?" Yuan asked.

"You are looking into the sun? That's bad for your eyes!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you should!"

"But I don't!"

"Fine, be that way."

"I am being that way."

"By the way…"

"Yes?"

"What does—ARGH! STUPID WIND! It keeps on blowing hair in my face… Do you have a comb?"

"No…"

"You're lying…"

"No…"

"I can tell…"

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because I can seeone in your cloak pocket."

"…Um… This is Botta's comb… Yeah! Botta's!"

"Right…"

"It is! He combs his beard with it!"

"…"

"It's the truth!"

"Liar…"

Silence.

"By the way…"

"What?"

"What does this thing mean when it points to this thing?"

Cherria pointed at a dial.

"That shows how much gas you have."

"What does it mean when it's pointing to 'E'…"

"E stands for…"

Cherria's rhieard fell out of the sky.

"AHHHH!"

"…Empty?"

Yuan looked at his dial thingy. It was pointing to 'E' too.

"Crap…"

Yuan fell from the sky.

He fell downward….

And downward…

And downward…

Downward…

"How much more downwards can we get?" Cherria asked.

"Good question…"

Then, they hit the ground with a loud 'splat'! That is, the rhieards did. Yuan and Cherria were perfectly safe.

"Now what?" Yuan asked.

"Well… Palmacoasta is about 5 kilometers over there… Where are the others?" Cherria asked.

"Good question…"

"Wherever they are, they are very far behind us! n.n"

The ToS cast – Genis + stunt double – Regal walked by.

"…Wait up!" Cherria called to the ToS cast, who had just passed them.

"Yeah!" Yuan added.

"Wait… Why don't we use our powers to get to Palmacoasta?"

"Good idea!"

With that, Yuan got out his wings and started to fly to Palmacoasta. Cherria just used her authoress powers and instantly transported there. Yuan would have made it to Palmacoasta if Kratos hadn't shot him out of the sky with 'Judgement'.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 13! 

Lloyd: Wait… Isn't this the chapter you said you were going to stop the fic? _(is hopeful)_

Cherry-sama: That's number of chapters I estimated that the story would end. But I guess I'm going over that.

Sheena: What was the point of this chapter?

Cherry-sama: I only wanted to get a plot starting to form… For this chapter I had no real big thoughts on what do to. I guess I had writers block for the whole chapter. Yet I wrote it and planning on making more.

Raine: And by the looks of things, you still need the stunt doubles…

Cherry-sama: Yep… I was hoping to get that over with soon… Guess I didn't…

Malfoy: When do I get my cookie?

Rolf: It goes to me, bozo.

Syrus: I'm going to get it!

Yugi: It is obviously mine!

Inuyasha: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Sesshoumaru: You are hopeless… You don't even want the cookie.

Inuyasha: Fight! Fight! Figh—What? There's a cookie involved? MINE!

Link: It's mine!

Malfoy: What makes you think that?

Link: _(pulls out sword)_

Malfoy: …It's all yours…

Rolf: Yep…

Kratos: Sanity still eludes them… Please review…


	14. Chapter 14: Stunt doubles are DONE!

**Chapter 14! (FINALLY UPDATED! w00t! Any who… I was randomly re-reading the story when I got a violent urge to continue. I have a bit of writer's block but I might finish with the stunt doubles this chapter… Might…)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the stunt doubles.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back! 

Colette: Soon, we will find out who will win the cookie's heart!

Zelos: I will! Cause I'm so pretty!

Cherry-sama: _(blinks, as if saying 'how?')_

Zelos: _(starts singing song, I have no clue how the tune goes)_ I'm so pretty! Oh, so pretty!

Sheena: - - Since when?

Zelos: _(ego is killed)_

Malfoy: I'll win the cookie's heart! I'm pure blood!

Syrus: I'll win the cookie's heart if it'll make my brother proud!

Yugi: I'll win any duel! I'll win any cookie's heart!

Rolf: Any true adult can win a cookie's heart!

Link: Girls always surround me! This is no different!

SoC: _(faints, due to Link's hotness)_

Link: Is she always like this?

Cherry-sama: Only around you, the Twilight Princess (TP) Link.

Link: - -

Sesshoumaru: _(grins)_ I'll win the cookie's heart for sure!

Inuyasha: Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!

Cherry-sama: At least he isn't saying 'fight' anymore…

Agent Zero: _(chews on teething toy)_ I want the cookie! It belongs to my secret club!

TrptibammuG: _(chews on toilet seat)_ Duh… Cookie…

Lloyd: O.o Who suggested TrptibammuG?

Cherry-sama: _(points to SoC, still on floor)_

Kratos: …When will this be over? Oh, and please read this chapter.

* * *

**Stunt double currently: Sesshoumaru**

Our favorite ToS cast was right now in Palmacoasta because I'm too lazy to describe what happened in between. Let's just say that Yuan wasn't feeling right as 'Genis' carried him there. But he did like the fur wrapped around his neck. It was just like a fluffy pillow.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Yuan snored.

"MAKE HIM SHUT UP!" Kratos yelled, for he never knew that Yuan snored so loudly.

* * *

Somewhere in Derris Kharlan… 

"Lord Yggdrasill, why are you wearing pink, fuzzy earmuffs?" asked one of those random angel people that fight you.

"WHAT? I CAN HEAR YOU!" Yggdrasill spoke, since the earmuffs were doing such a good job Yggdrasill spoke to a volume in which he could hear.

Yggdrasill was protecting his ears from Yuan's snoring.

"Here, let me deal with him!" Killia demanded.

The angel thingy left the room.

"Now, Lord Yggdrasill…" Killia started in a very scary way, attempting to flirt with the commander. "Why do you wear those—"

A loud thump was heard somewhere nearby. Someone had tripped on something, landed face flat on the ground and ended up with a bloody nose.

"OWWWWW! STUPID **-beep-**ING SOCCER BALL!" yelled the random angel guard, showing its devil nature. "WHY ON SYMPHONIA IS THERE A SOCCER BALL ON DERRIS KHARLAN?"

The soccer ball goes way back when…to Cherria's demonstration of her shoe in chapter seven.

"…Anyways…" Killia paused, due to this odd interruption. "Why do you wear those earmuffs, Mithos?"

"That's Lord Yggdrasill to you, mortal." Yggdrasill hissed while having his head in his hands, the swearing of the random angel made his earmuffs evaporate, allowing him to hear regular things. "And I'm not wearing them."

"That's funny…" Killia paused, starting to rub Yggdrasill's back (O.o dude…she's scaring me…), without **MY** permission to do so, making me want to kill her and drag her ugly (she's in monster form) corpse out of his castle. "They were there before…"

Killia was too stupid to realize three things. **One:** that Yggdrasill was in a bad mood so he was really crabby (maybe this is due to the fact that he hadn't had his coffee this morning, cause Killia drank it all). **Two:** Yggdrasill was mad and really wanted to squish her head like a stress-ball. **Three:** I do not want her to be doing these things so I am ready to go up there and pull her little squirrelly yellow things on the sides of her head, off.

"Go away… Go work for Pronyma…" Yggdrasill hissed.

"You seem to forget that she works for me, and that she's dead." Killia told Yggdrasill.

"So?" Yggdrasill asked, with his warning tone on, so she stopped massaging his back.

"Lord Yggdrasill… You haven't been well these past few days…" Killia paused, as she sat beside him and leaned close to his face, a little _too_ close…

"_I_ haven't?" Yggdrasill asked, hinting that this world was messed up and he was one of the few knowing this.

"Yes you have." Killia told Yggdrasill, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile… On the face of the world… 

"Grrr…" Cherria paused, looking at the sky, waiting for the ToS cast. "THAT'S IT! SHE'S GOING DOWN!"

Cherria vanished.

* * *

Back to Derris Kharlan… 

Cherria appeared, took Killia's right shoe, left a note behind (saying: 'HE'S MINE!'), and eating the Crush Tortoise that Killia and Yggdrasill were going to have for dinner. Then Cherria left.

"…At least we still have dessert!" Killia exclaimed, trying to be positive, again kissing Yggdrasill.

Cherria came back and ate their dessert (chocolate cake) too. She vanished again and the angel cook was left in tears.

"…" Yggdrasill paused, taking Killia's left shoe and leaving through the doorway that appeared out of nowhere.

The random angel person kicked the soccer ball back down to the face of the earth.

* * *

Back to the ToS cast. 

The ToS cast walked over to the lawn chair in the ashes of Palmacoasta. They were about to speak to the fortune-teller, alerting her of their presence, when a soccer ball bounced to the ground in front of them.

"…Odd…" Sesshoumaru paused (grinning), carrying the now awake Yuan.

"Could you put me down?" Yuan asked.

"FINALLY! You guys are here!" Cherria exclaimed, as she appeared right in front of the lawn chair, facing the ToS cast, while scaring the fortune-teller half to death.

"Speak for yourself…" Sheena grumbled, for on the way, she had fallen down a hole, but not a very deep one.

"Where were you?" Kratos asked.

"I was taking care of something…" Cherria told Kratos, hiding Killia's shoe behind her back.

"O.O How did you guys find me?" the fortune-teller asked the ToS cast.

"We have our sources…" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"T.T Why are all the stunt doubles so tall these days?" Zelos whimpered to himself, but no one heard him.

"Me!" Cherria exclaimed in response to Sesshoumaru's grin.

"- -" Everyone – Genis + stunt double – Regal +Yuan looked.

"…What?" Cherria asked.

"You'd better not ask…" Raine told Cherria.

"Anyways… Can you break the bad luck on us, oh fortune-teller of…" Presea started, but didn't know how to end, "…of…of something-ness!"

"Sure! But two thing must happen if I do!" the fortune-teller exclaimed.

"What are they?" Yuan asked, to his dismay/happiness/why-the-heck-am-I-describing-this?

"First, the one named Regal must join your team once more." The fortune –teller told the ToS cast.

"O.O -_gasp- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zelos yelled in terror.

Sheena snickered.

"Second, the one named Kratos must go on a date with freakyanimegal456, Cherria's most loyal reviewer, currently." The fortune-teller commanded.

"O.o No way!" Kratos protested. "Last time I had a date with a loyal reviewer, I had been mobbed by fan girls half-way through dinner!"

"If you don't, you must make Yuan un-coffee addicted." The fortune-teller told Kratos.

Yuan hissed as he hugged his coffee tin.

"…I'll stick with the date…" Kratos told the ToS cast, while Yuan sighed with relief.

"Go, NOW!" Cherria commanded while pointing at nothing with Killia's shoe.

"T.T She doesn't pay me enough for this…" Kratos paused as he walked off-stage to the date.

"Once you do these two things, the curse will be gone, and put into Botta." The fortune-teller told the ToS cast – Kratos – Regal + Yuan + Cherria.

"O.O We must do this quick!" Yuan exclaimed, ready to do anything to bring Regal back into the gang.

"T.T Oh joy…" Zelos cried.

**

* * *

Stunt double currently: Inuyasha **

The ToS cast randomly appeared somewhere.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" a voice laughed. " You guys are doomed!"

"Why are we in Dirk's House?" asked Inuyasha, totally spoiling my drama.

"Because—um…um…" Dirk/the-voice paused.

"Whatever…" Sheena paused.

"Make us Dwarven Potluck Surprise!" Zelos exclaimed.

"No. It's too much work." Dirk told Zelos.

"Ohh…" Zelos moped.

"Okay… We'd better go now…" Raine told Dirk.

"Wait! Zelos! I'm sorry… Here, have this sword that I just made out of Jello™." Dirk told Zelos, handing him a sword that actually did look like it was made of, not Jello™, but, a Slurpie™!

"Thanks Dirk!" Zelos exclaimed, for he felt better.

"…That looks a lot like one of the swords Lloyd used in the un-messed world!" Sheena paused, for it was one of the blades of the Material Blades.

"Wait… When we last saw Dirk, wasn't he working on the walls with Regal?" asked Yuan, but he was ignored, for everybody knew that Dirk had obviously ditched the crybaby.

They randomly left Dirk's house to go to the Renegade Base.

**

* * *

Stunt double currently: Agent Zero **

"THIS SCENE DOESN'T NEED ANY STUNT DOUBLES!"

…You didn't see anything…

"Thank you!" Botta told the narrator.

"…L-Lord…Botta?" asked a shaky Renegade.

"…Since when were you here?" asked Botta.

"…Since you asked me to give a report on Regal's status…" the Renegade replied.

"Ohh… So that's his name…" Botta paused.

"…Sir?" the Renegade asked, not sure whether or not his leader wanted to hear the report.

"…Regal… You would think Regal would be more regal than Regal is…" Botta paused. "Well, whatever. Go on with your report."

"He'srepaired only one square centimeter of the damage, sir." The random Renegade replied.

"GASP!" Botta gasped. "PLOT TWIST!"

"No it isn't…sir…" the Renegade told Botta.

"It is now."

"Why? …Sir."

"Cause I said so."

"Oh. That's right…sir…"

"Yes it is, now go and drink eggnog."

"Sir?"

"Drink it 'til you drop!"

"Um… Why…sir…"

"Cause it's the new plan to attack against Yggdrasill!"

"…Aren't we on their side (this _is_ Tales of **Revers**ia), sir?"

"I don't care, now get me some Cotton Candy."

"Sir, don't you go insane once you have something with sugar, sir?"

"Shut up."

"Sir?" the Renegade asked his so insane leader.

"Never mind…" Botta replied, with the evil mind probe picking with his brain.

PLOT TWIST!

* * *

To our ToS cast… 

**Stunt double currently: TrptibammuG**

"Hey look! It's Kratos!" Yuan exclaimed, as they walked out of the Iselia Woods and into the Triet Desert, which was covered with snow.

"How was the date?" Cherria asked.

"Engagement revolting with admirer female. Fortune-teller shall be lifeless…" Kratos muttered.

"Basic translation is… Uh-oh…" Yuan translated.

"What?" Raine asked.

"He said that—" Yuan started.

"Let me guess, he's gonna kill the fortune-teller for that date with the fan girl?" Cherria asked, getting the answer correct.

"…Yes. How did you—" Yuan started to ask.

"Never mind…" Cherria told Yuan. "What was bad about it this time?"

"The date with freakyanimegal456 wasn't bad, she actually was quite pretty." Kratos smirked, sound so much like a broken record.

"So, what was so bad about it? Did you get mobbed by fan girls again?" Cherria asked.

"No, I had dinner at freakyanimegal456's place…" Kratos corrected Cherria, for the last date was at a public restaurant.

"Then why do you want to kill the fortune-teller?" Raine asked.

"The fan girls found us anyways and took pictures of me through the window! Now I'm in the Symphonian Newspaper! The fortune-teller will pay!" Kratos yelled in rage.

"Dude. Why does the fortune-teller have to pay?" Lloyd asked.

"Who knows, Lloyd… Who knows…" Colette paused.

"ME!" TrptibammuG yelled.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 14! 

Malfoy: Ahem?

Cherry-sama: Yes?

Yugi: Who gets the cookie!

Cherry-sama: Well…

Stunt Doubles: _(listens closely)_

Cherry-sama: I'm going to give two awards, because I have two cookies with me now.

Stunt Doubles: _(applauds)_

Cherry-sama: Considering the great acting of Link and Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru and Link: _(looks hopeful)_

Cherry-sama: The awards go to—

Genis: _(wearing sunhat and overall, cool outfit)_ I'm back! Hey you're doing awards?

Cherry-sama: Yep! Do you want to know who they go to?

Genis: I already know! Can I announce the results with you?

Cherry-sama: Sure! Anyways, the awards go to—

Sesshoumaru and Link: ME!

Cherry-sama: No!

Genis: _(grabs one cookie)_ They go to me—

Cherry-sama: _(holds up cookie)_ –and me!

Cherry-sama and Genis: _(eats cookie)_

Stunt doubles: _(gets mad and starts to attack Genis and Cherry-sama)_

Cherry-sama and Genis: Eek! _(runs away)_

Kratos: - - Please review…


	15. Chapter 15: Bye bye Dorr and Dawgs!

**Chapter 15! (142 reviews for 14 chapters! That's over the average!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Just plain and simple. No fancy borders or any gunk like that. Just a boring disclaimer. …I WANT SOME SQUIGGLY LINES AND POLKA DOTS! WAAHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back!

Genis: Now what?

Cherry-sama: I'm going to introduce another thing that's switched!

Genis: Ohh?

Sheena: _(whispers something to Cherry-sama about Mizho is a great place and it shouldn't have to put up with being switched over even after all the stuff that's happened to the poor town)_

Zelos: _(whispers something to Cherry-sama about girls are pretty, they have big…(you know…anyways), they have warm bodies, and their figures are nice and slim)_

Cherry-sama: _(after hearing Zelos's comments about not wanting the girls to turn into guys, she slapped him, for a number of things he said)_

Sheena: That's my job!

Cherry-sama: Be my guest.

Sheena: _(slaps Zelos for no reason)_

Zelos: Owww… Why are people beating up on me?

Cherry-sama and Sheena: BECAUSE IT'S FUN! _(starts beating up more)_

Zelos: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! _(etc.)_

Kratos: _(raises eyebrow)_

Genis: I don't think any of them are sane.

Kratos: True. Please read.

* * *

Where we last left our ToS cast, they were at the burnt down Palmacoasta. But they decided to go to the Human Ranch nearby and have a party. They were there and they had forgotten that in the other world, they needed the secret code, which the whole world knows, to get in. But chances were that the code was different since it is reversed.

"Oh dear." Raine paused.

"What is it Raine?" Genis asked, for he was newly back so he didn't know what quite was happening.

"It appears that we need the code to get in." Kratos told Genis, in his low and deep voice.

"Well… Maybe Raine could hack into the system…" Sheena paused.

"Wait… Don't we have to do something?" Lloyd asked, for he remembered something, but forgot what it was.

"Oh! That's right! We have to go and get Regal." Colette told the ToS cast.

"And we also need to have this party!" Genis exclaimed.

"But we also have to save the worlds." Presea pointed out.

"And Yuan needs to go on a few dates." Cherria told the team.

"O.o WHHHHAAAATTTTT!" Yuan yelled. "Since when?"

"Ever since the reviewers wanted you too." Cherria hissed.

"I've got an idea!" Zelos exclaimed. "How about I choose teams for us?"

"HOW ABOUT NO!" all the girls yelled, thus making Zelos mope in a corner.

"I'd feel safer if Lloyd chose for us…" Genis told the team.

"WHAAATTT? NO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TELL ME TO DO IT! WHY NOT ANYONE ELSE? HMMM?" Lloyd yelled.

"…I'm sorry…" whimpered Genis.

"How about Cherria chooses?" Yuan asked. "She's the authoress anyways so anything goes the way she wants."

"Thus I made you say that!" Cherria exclaimed, for as Yuan pointed out, she could type anything she wanted.

So Cherria made the teams. Since Lloyd is the only character that you can control in this fic, you can lay off your control stick. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem.

To make this fanfic less wasteful, here are our teams.

**Team 1** (Retrieving Regal)  
Lloyd  
Colette  
Zelos  
Presea

**Team 2** (Party Animals)  
Genis  
Raine  
Sheena  
Kratos  
Cherria

**Team 3** (people going to Yuan's dates)  
Yuan  
Fan girls (with i like vadar lots and Meowzy-chan)

"So…" Lloyd paused.

"See you later, guys!" Colette exclaimed.

"Bye!" Genis exclaimed.

"Do your homework!" Raine told Lloyd.

"Hahaha." Sheena laughed, pointing at Zelos.

"T.T Why am I on the team getting Regal?" Zelos asked.

"…" Presea paused.

"Hmmm…" Kratos paused.

"Why me…? Why always me…? Why isn't it Kratos?" Yuan asked, personally not wanting to be mobbed by fan girls.

So, each of our so-called 'heroes', walked separate ways.

* * *

We shall focus now on team 2 because they're closer to their destination.

"I might be able to hack it…" Raine paused, bending under the computer. "But there are no real certainties."

"Hmm…" Kratos paused.

So the team 'Party Animals' sat down.

"Do you think it would be faster if someone helped Raine?" Genis asked.

"Yeah." Sheena paused.

"I'll do it. I know what happens." Cherria told the team 'Party Animals' (PA) as she walked over to the computer.

"Could you pass me that stick over there?" Raine asked, pointing to a random stick.

"Sure." Cherria told Raine, picking up the stick.

As soon as Cherria passed the stick, Cherria typed the numbers on the keyboard. The door opened.

"How did you do that?" Raine asked from under the computer, oil on parts of her clothing.

"Simple. I punched in the numbers 4444." Cherria explained.

By now the rest of the PA were over.

"How did you know the code?" Sheena asked.

"Because I made the code." Cherria explained.

"How?" Genis asked.

"Because I'm the authoress." Cherria explained.

"Why those numbers?" Kratos asked.

"Because it's my favorite number!" Cherria exclaimed.

"What's your favorite number under 5?" Raine asked, not sure why she's asking herself.

"4" Cherria replied.

"What's your favorite number under 50?" Genis asked.

"44"

"What's your favorite number under 500?" Sheena asked.

"444"

"What is your favorite number under 5000?" Kratos asked.

"4444"

"What's your favorite number under 50 000?" Presea asked.

"4444"

"Why are we asking these stupid questions?" Genis asked.

"Because I made you!" Cherria exclaimed.

* * *

Now, onto team 'Retrieving Regal'.

"Why is the Renegade Base so empty?" Colette asked.

"I'm not sure…" Lloyd paused.

Colette then tripped on an air molecule and fell on the ground, thus pushing a secret switch and making the Renegades jump out at team 'Retrieving Regal' (RR).

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!" the Renegades sang.

"O.O What…the…heck…?" Lloyd paused.

"Don't worry! I prepared a little something the last time we were here!" Zelos exclaimed.

"The last time we were here was in the single digits!" Lloyd protested.

"There is just one moon and a golden sun! And a smile brings friendship to everyone!" the Renegades sang.

"Hey! I like this song!" Colette exclaimed, as she started to sing along.

"I don't trust you!" Lloyd told Zelos.

"Neither do I, for that fact, but we must try!" Zelos told Lloyd the bloody (?) truth.

By this time, the song had somehow changed to 'We will rock you' and Colette was still singing. But little did Lloyd and Zelos know, that the songs had changed from 'It's a small world after all' to 'Jingle bells' to '911 (very funny Santa alternate of Jingle bells)' to 'Absolute' to 'We will rock you'! And that, as they say, is that.

"Ahem. TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!" Zelos told the Renegades.

The Renegades (including Colette) then tied Lloyd and Zelos to two poles. Then they set a bunch of sticks at their feet.

Lloyd glared at Zelos.

"It was worth a shot!" Zelos protested.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Lloyd yelled.

The Renegades were about to light a match when Botta walked into the room.

"Now, boys, what have I told you about burning anybody to steak?" Botta asked.

"You told us not to do it." The Renegades told Botta.

"But these two aren't just anybody!" Colette exclaimed. "They're Lloyd and Zelos!"

"Oh joy. Now they got another random person at their side." Botta sighed, for apparently this had happened before.

"NEVER MIND HER! HELP US!" Lloyd yelled.

"Alright. Now you boys run along and catch some mice for dinner." Botta told the insane Renegades. "Then we'll have a big bonfire."

"Okay!" the Renegades told Botta sounding all like little children.

As soon as the Renegades ran off, Botta snapped his fingers; getting Colette out of her insane stage…unlike she wasn't insane already.

"Now, young one, please help me get these two men down from there." Botta told Colette.

"Okay!" Colette exclaimed, not remembering that it was her that helped tie them up.

As soon as Lloyd and Zelos were down, Botta cried on Zelos's shoulder.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Botta yelled in shear pain.

"What do you mean?" Zelos asked.

"Soon after you guys left, the boys started to go insane. One by one. We put the insane ones in custody, but that didn't keep the insanity from spreading!" Botta explained. "Then. That dirk guy left, leaving the bluenette idiot to repair the walls by himself!"

"And?"

"Soon he became the leader of the insane people! I'M THE ONLY SANE ONE LEFT!" Botta wept on Zelos's shoulder.

Zelos started to cry.

"It's okay buddy! We've (sniff) come to take him away so we can get ride of our bad luck!" Zelos told Botta as he started to cry too.

"Finally! There's a ray of sunshine in my life!" Botta sniffed.

"I'm sorry for not coming sooner!" Zelos cried, sparkly stuff glittering behind him, while a spotlight shone on the two.

"I'm sorry for mean to you guys earlier!" Botta cried, as he sank down to the floor.

"It's okay buddy!" Zelos told Botta, also sitting on the floor, beside Botta.

"Thank you!" Botta exclaimed.

"Awww…" Colette awed. "That's so nice! Look Lloyd! Isn't that sweet of Zelos?"

"I'd prefer not to watch." Lloyd told Colette.

* * *

Meanwhile… Team PA…

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" hissed Cherria. "STUPID DORR HAD TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO COMPLICATED!"

"No…" Raine told Cherria.

"Every way we take is correct…" Presea reported.

"Oh. Whoops." Cherria paused.

The team PA walked into a room with two desians partying with a Katz. Then the Desians fell off the edge. Team PA talked to the Katz.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Sheena exclaimed.

"SOOOO CUUUUTTTTEEEE!" Raine exclaimed.

"IT'S PINK! LIKE MY HAIR!" Presea exclaimed.

The men of the team looked at Cherria, as if waiting for a loud outburst of cuteness from her.

"…What?" Cherria asked, looking at the men who were all looking at her.

"You're suppost to 'aw' at it in cuteness." Genis told Cherria.

"Katz are cute and all, but I like dogs better." Cherria told the guys.

All of a sudden, the Katz was chased away by a barking Dawgz.

"NOOOO!" yelled the girls loudly chasing after the Katz. "COME BAAAAAACCCCCCK!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cherria cackled.

The men looked 'dot, dot, dot'-ish.

"I guess in the reversed world Katz are replaced by Dawgz." Kratos paused.

Little did they know, but Dorr had just died because he jumped into a volcano. Then the volcano spit out a big rock that squished on the Ranch. For some unknown reason, the team PA had ended up outside so that they didn't die. Same with the Dawgz. Cherria hugged it.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 15!

Genis: Dawgz?

Cherry-sama: Yep! Likey?

Genis: Nopey.

Cherry-sama: Awwwy…

Kratos: This is cheesy. Please review…

Cherry-sama: —y!


	16. Chapter 16: Guess who's back!

**Chapter 16! (Below average this time T.T. Ahem. This chapter is the link between chapter fifteen and fourteen, because they didn't make much sense if you put them together. Sorry! Two weeks overdue!) xC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at this point, like the reference from 'TOS Education', I just own the pizza man who I've chained to the wall in my closet. It's not my fault he's so hot! (I hope you know I'm kidding…)**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hiya! And welcome back to ToR! 

Lloyd: Why haven't you been working on us lately?

Genis: Lloyd! You're so stupid! She's been working on her one Legend of Zelda fic: Totally Whacked (not posted yet).

Colette: Is that true?

Cherry-sama: Um…

Link: Not our fault we're better than you! She updates us whenever she feels like it!

Lloyd: _(gets mad)_ DEMON FANG! _(attacks)_

Link: _(pulls something out of pocket)_ Hah! HEYAAAA!

Genis, Colette, Lloyd: O.o What did that do?

_(all of a sudden, a fiery dome engulfed the room, making everyone in it, except Link himself, charcoaled)_

Cherry-sama: _(hack, hack) _LINK! Stop using Din's Fire off set!

Link: _(grins evilly)_

Kratos: _(GASP) _You hurt Lloyd! JUDGEMENT!

Link: _(gets hurt)_ X.X

Navi: HEY! The only one who gets to beat up Link is me! _(whips out sour milk)_

Kratos: _(dies at sight of milk)_

Lloyd: You hurt dad! BEAST!

Navi: _(gets squished)_

Ivan: Weeee! _(continues to sing stupidly)_

Lloyd: _(pokes Ivan)_

Ivan: _(falls in bread maker)_

Zelda: _(GASP!)_ You hurt Link! SUPER PANSY PRINCESS WITH THE TRIFORCE WHO DOESN'T EVEN BAKE HER OWN CAKES ATTACK!

Dead Kratos: _(gets slapped once)_

Cherry-sama: -.- Talk about crossovers… Please read.

* * *

Where we last left team Party Animals, something had just occurred to Cherria! Okay, so that's not what happened last time, but hey, it happened. 

"Presea?" Cherria asked, looking over at the pink haired girl.

"Yes?" Presea asked.

"Weren't you suppost to go on team Retrieving Regal?" Cherria asked, for this was true and this was an odd fact.

There was silence as the Dawgz jumped over the moon. Wait…wasn't it suppost to be the cow?

Now on to Team 'Retrieving Regal'…

"Can you take us to Regal?" Zelos asked.

"Yep!" Botta exclaimed.

A Renegade walked in. He was holding cotton candy.

"Ahem? What's this?" Botta asked.

"The cotton candy you asked for two chapters ago, sir." The Renegade replied.

"I thought Botta was the only sane one left…" Lloyd paused.

"I don't want cotton candy! Now put it—buzzzt—GIVE IT HERE!" Botta exclaimed as there was a small shocking sound.

"Huh? O.o" everyone looked, except Botta himself.

Team 'Party Animals' appeared. Yuan was there too.

"Good news, Yuan!" Cherria exclaimed, jumping up and down waving her arms excitedly. "You're done those two dates!"

Yuan jumped up and down too.

"Bad news Yuan!" Cherria exclaimed, she stopped jumping up and down, but still had the same happy tone. "You have one more with Master Summoner Sheena!"

Yuan turned to stone and shattered.

"O.o" Kratos looked.

"It happens all the time in Manga…" Cherria explained, her having read quite a few.

Yuan then magically re-glued himself and cried on Kratos's shoulder.

"IT'S NOT FAIIIIRRRRRR!" Yuan sobbed. "THE GIRLS! THEY SING THIS SONGG!"

"Song? What song?" Colette asked, looking over at Cherria, who had just set up a record player.

A Yuan fan girl choir magically appeared.

"Young girl,  
Have you seen his hair?  
I say young girl,  
Have you felt that big cape?  
I mean you girl,  
Have you fallen in love with that hunky body?  
Ohhhhhhhh!" they sang to the tune of YMCA.

"That song?" Colette asked, looking at the Renegade leader who was having a breakdown.

"YES! THAT SONG!" Yuan sobbed.

"You got to love  
Y-U-A-N!  
You got to love  
Yuan-sama!  
He's everything  
That your heart ever dreamed,  
So come on and join the crowd!" they sang again.

Botta finished the cotton candy.

"Young girl,  
Isn't he just a dream?  
I say young girl,  
His hair is so clean!  
I mean you girl,  
You must love that guy!  
Ohhhhhhhh!" they continued.

"YES GIRLS, VERY NICE. NOW LEAVE!" Cherria hissed, clapping her hands.

The girls exploded.

"I am glad my name doesn't have four letters in it…" Kratos muttered.

"Me too…" sighed Zelos. "Even though I think it would be very sweet if my fans donated a song just to me!"

"Now. The reason why Botta is multi personality is because the Tree Huggers planted a mind probe there." Cherria explained, jumping up and down again. "But now since we're friends, it go poof."

Poof.

"I'M NORMAL AGAIN!" Botta exclaimed.

"I beg to differ…" Genis sighed.

"And here's the beanie baby you wanted last Friday, sir." The Renegade told Botta, handing him a beanie baby in the shape of a peacock.

"…Umm…" Botta paused, for having a kid's toy in his hands in front of ten or so people was not exactly the best thing that happened to him within the last few seconds of his life.

"You know, I pity Botta…" Zelos paused.

"Do you think we should sick our bad luck on him?" Sheena asked, for this might have been one of the most peaceful conversations these two had in years.

"Na." Zelos sighed, for the fortune-teller suggested sicking all the ToS cast's luck on Botta. "Let's sick it on Kilia because right now all of Cherria's reviewers hate her."

"Either her or the fortune-teller." Sheena explained, for I haven't made up my mind yet on who to sick bad luck on.

"Who, Cherria?" Genis asked listening into the conversation, looking hopeful.

"No, they hated Kilia. We're not quite sure what the reviewers think of Cherria." Sheena explained.

"Oh darn. I hoped it was Cherria they hated." Genis mumbled.

With that, Cherria got mad and magically typed down a sentence, which just happens to be the one after this one. The peacock beanie baby flew out of Botta's hands and hit Genis on the back of the head, making him faint.

"O.O" Zelos and Sheena looked.

"This is strange…" Yuan sighed, not seeming to be unusual right now.

Poof.

"Where'd Yuan go?" Lloyd asked.

"He was here a second ago…" Colette paused.

"Already this chapter is abnormal…" Kratos sighed, me deciding he's going to sound cool right now.

So Team 'Party Animals' merged with Team 'Retrieving Regal'. Thus they became Team 'Team'. And so, the Team 'Team' walked down the hall of the Renegade base with Botta and the sole sane Renegade. When the worst thing happened.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Cherria exclaimed, bringing a shudder down everyone's spine.

"What?" everyone asked coldly.

"Let's sing songs while we walk down the hallway to Regal!" Cherria exclaimed, jumping up and down, everyone turning to stone and shattering.

There was silence. Why? Because almost (not Cherria) everyone had turned into stone, shattered, and the only one left standing was super happy authoress.

"What's wrong with singing songs?" Cherria asked innocently, putting on big puppy dog eyes, which she could not do.

Everyone shattered more. Then she got mad.

"You know, I could just turn you into cans of Iced Tea." Cherria hissed, being very scary for a girl with wooden shoes on, for she was an Iced Tea addict.

Everyone glued themselves together.

"Yay! Could we do the 'Ants go Marching' song?" Cherria asked sweetly as the ToS cast looked scared enough to eat their own socks.

"No." Botta hissed.

"But that song is—" Cherria muttered, looking upset about something.

"We don't care! We aren't going to sing a song that might influence our brain to do it!" Genis hissed.

"Aren't you suppost to be unconscious?" Raine asked, but she wasn't heard.

"Why?" Cherria asked/whined, not seeming to hear most of the last sentence.

"Because…we're here!" Botta exclaimed.

This was true; they were there, the Renegades and Regal were just around the corner. No songs! But before I do descriptions…

"Now, Botta, you are sure you don't want your hot chocolate with sprinkled marshmallows on top, sir?" the sane Renegade asked.

"Yes I am sure! I asked all those stupid questions when I had no brain control! Don't listen to them!" Botta hissed.

"You're sure, sir?"

"Yes! I'm sure!"

The Renegade then turned and called out to a person off set.

"Sorry, Jeniffer Anniston! I guess you'll have to get another date!" the Renegade yelled to Jeniffer Anniston who was indeed, off set.

"Oh poo." Jeniffer Anniston muttered as she walked away.

"WHAAAATTT! NOO! WAIT! COME BACKKK!" Botta yelled, trying his best to run off set, but unfortunately, she was gone.

(I am in no way interested, connected or biased in the Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, Jeniffer Anniston love triangle.)

"YOU IDIOT!" Botta yelled.

"But, sir…" The Renegade muttered feebly.

"NO BUTS! HOW COULD YOU CALL OFF A DATE WITH THAT HOTTIE AND ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO COME ACROSS GIRLS LIKE HER?" Botta yelled.

"You have one nearby, sir." The Renegade told Botta.

"Who?" Botta asked sternly.

The Renegade pointed to Raine, poor girl.

"Say…" Botta exclaimed, holding his head high.

Then Raine was 'magically' armed with a flashlight, and miraculously knew what to do with it. (I do not own this; it's from this really cool fic called 'TOS Education'.)

"PHOTON!" Raine yelled as she turned on the flashlight and pointed it at Botta attackingly.

"EEP!" Botta eeped as he hid behind the sole sane Renegade.

"Sir?" The Renegade paused confuse-edly

"Oh, shut up…" Botta hissed.

"HURRY UP AND GET ON WITH THE DISCRIPTIONS! WE DON'T GET PAID IF YOU RAMBLE!" the rest of the ToS cast yelled.

Fine. The narrator was about to get on with the descriptions when a loud scream was heard around the corner.

"AHHHHH! THE SACRIFICE! IT DIED! AT MY FEET!" a familiar voice screamed.

Then there was a loud crash as a bluenette ran through the corner of the concrete wall. It was Regal, wearing a Zorro outfit and kilt along with some blush…on his ears.

He seemed to be the sanest person there.

Regal, being the weirdo in this fic that he is, decided to clamp onto, Zelos's right leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME!" Zelos screamed in terror, clamping onto Sheena's right leg.

"Ack!" Sheena acked as she fell backwards with Regal and Zelos on her leg, thus clamping onto Presea's right leg.

Presea decided to ignore this and looked over at Genis.

"Genis, you have a spot of jam on your nose." Presea told Genis. "I will get it off for you."

Presea walked towards Genis and then tripped, having three adults on her leg, and fell onto Genis, grabbing onto his right leg.

"Umm…" Genis paused, very happy right now, having Presea on his right leg and all, so he decided to dance.

Genis's dancing resulted in him tripping, having four people on his right leg, and he clamped onto Colette's right leg.

"Oh dear. Whoops!" Colette exclaimed.

Colette tripped on that pesky little air molecule and landed on Lloyd's right leg. Lloyd, looked at the people and then looked over at Kratos.

"Umm… Dad? Could you help me out?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

Kratos walked towards his son. Lloyd dragged the six people on his right leg, but he wasn't strong enough to do so, so he tripped and grabbed onto Kratos's right pant leg.

"…This is twisted…" Kratos sighed looking at the ToS people on his leg.

"Hold on! I'm not finished yet!" Cherria exclaimed, looking up from her laptop and started typing more words on the keyboard.

Kratos was then pushed from behind, by Cherria (who was miraculously there), and then he, without explanation, grabbed onto Botta's right leg. Botta paused sheepishly and looked over to the Renegade.

"You there!" Botta called out. "Help me out!"

"Yes sir!" the Renegade nodded, walking over.

Cherria then pushed Botta from behind and Botta grabbed onto the Renegade's right leg.

"Here… Looks like I'll have to get you guys out of this mess." Raine sighed, coming out of the shadows and walking over.

Cherria pushed Renegade just as Raine walked over, making him grab onto her right leg. Everyone looked at Raine and then Cherria.

"There!" Cherria exclaimed merrily, looking at the people, who were in a mess right now. "I think that's everybody!"

Cherria walked just beyond Raine's reach when Yuan appeared out of nowhere and pushed Raine from behind! And, you guessed it, Raine grabbed onto Cherria's right leg. Cherria looked over at Yuan.

"YUANNNNN!" Cherria hissed as evil as a chipmunk high on caffeine.

"I feel satisfied…" Yuan smirked as he clapped his hands, for this was a sort of revenge for all those dates, and that Y-U-A-N song.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 16! 

Lloyd: Regal's back?

Cherry-sama: Yeah… I figured I could have a lot more humour with him in it.

Sheena: You never did do those descriptions…

Cherry-sama: Oh! Whoops! Readers, all you need to know is that behind the corner was a lamp stand, a fire hydrant, a bonfire, and the crowd of insane Renegades in a cross of a tiki house, the Renegade base, and a fireworks factory.

Everyone Except Ivan, Who Should Be Done By Now: O.o

Ivan: _(ding)_

Link: How does that work?

Lloyd: Hey! You're not suppost to be here anymore!

Link: Fine! We'll go back to Totally Whacked, which is a sequel to Totally Messed!

Navi: A sequel you guys will never have!

Link: Considering there isn't many more chapters after this one.

ToS Cast: O.O WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!

Cherry-sama: Hold on! Umm… I think 'Randomness Still Eludes Me' and 'From Symphonia to Earth' just might be sequels for this!

ToS Cast: Whew!

Cherry-sama: They start out pretty much the same as this fic…but it's a different plot… It might not!

ToS Cast: _(glares)_

Navi: O.o Ivan?

Ivan: _(in shape of loaf)_ Please review! _(falls in washing machine)_


	17. Chapter 17: It's raining!

**Chapter 17! (GASP! IT'S HERE! THE CHAPTER OF DESTINY IS HERE! I don't know why this chapter is so important, but IT'S HERE!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except everything that concerns nothing that revolves around everything and is somehow related to something. Erm… Please continue.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And— 

Genis: That's getting annoying.

Cherry-sama: Well. I have an announcement to make!

Genis: You advertising for yourself is getting annoying too.

Cherry-sama: You're annoying.

Genis: Stop hanging around with your cousin!

Cherry-sama: Grr. Whatever. I'd like to ask my loyal fans, whom it may concern, and everyone else; I have just gotten a deviant art account, so…

Genis: Get on with it. And has it ever occurred to you that some people know already?

Meowzy-chan: Meow-heow-heow-heow!

Cherry-sama: _(louder)_ I'd like to ask the audience if they would like to draw a picture of any scene from this fic. If they have an account, please alert me of the picture by going to my account here, and looking up the other sites I'm on. My DA account is there.

Genis: What if they don't want to draw a picture? What if they—

Cherry-sama: _(throws wooden shoe at head)_ I'd like to see it!

Kratos: Please read before Genis gets abused more, goes to the hospital, gets surgery, and we hire more stunt doubles.

Readers: _(looks shocked and reads faster)_

* * *

"PRON—Erm… KILLIA!" Yggdrasill called out. 

Yes, the people here behind the set have placed our camera in the Tower of Salvation.

"Yes, your handsome sama-ness?" Killia smiled as she hopped into the room, with a little pink apron on. "By the way—"

"Must you abuse me with your nicknames?" Yggdrasill sighed practically dropping his head in his hands.

"But I might as well while were soon going to get on a first name basi—" Killia started.

Killia was not given the time to react for Yggdrasill had thrown THE book at her.

"Ow…" Killia whimpered, tending to the wound in the middle of her forehead by rubbing it lightly. "Yggy-poo…"

"YOU MUST NOT CALL ME THAT, YOU FLIRT!" Yggdrasill yelled, quite ticked off with the world he had mutated.

Killia glanced down at THE book. She picked up THE book with her grubby little hands.

"What's thi—"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Killia dropped the book. Yggdrasill hissed, with his head in his hand.

"…Don't drop it either…"

"What is it, my Mithos Yggdrasill of everlasting hotness?"

Yggdrasill got a sudden violent urge to stab Killia with the Eternal Sword.

While we're on the subject…

"It seems as if no one has told you the secret of the Eternal Sword." Yggdrasill sighed.

"Secret?" Killia paused, very interested indeed.

"The Eternal sword was crafted by Origin and I, correct?" Yggdrasill asked, seeming much calmer now.

"Well, yes."

"The Eternal Sword is actually **a machine**."

And her forever-royal-evilness' reaction was…

"EHHHHHH?"

Yggdrasill picked up THE book.

"The Eternal Sword has a mechanical interior, and on the outside are placed thousand of minuscule buttons." Yggdrasill explained, putting his hand on THE book.

"But what does that have to do with the boo—" Killia asked again.

"This book is a guide of which button does what! IF WE LOOSE THIS BOOK, THE ETERNAL SWORD WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE USED AGAIN!" Yggdrasill yelled at Killia.

"Oh." Killia paused. "So it's the Manual to the Eternal Sword. Either that or the newest version of that one book series. Oh, what was it called…"

Yggdrasill looked blank.

"Oh! I know! It could also be called 'The Eternal Sword for Dummies'!" Killia exclaimed.

He twitched. Yggdrasill could not ignore the fact that Killia had just called him an idiot.

"Isn't that right, my Mithos marvel of masculine magnificence?" Killia asked as she hugged the boy around the middle.

"GET OUT!" Yggdrasill yelled, pointing to the nearest door.

Killia ran out of the room, avoiding the occasional hammer or dagger. Outside, an angel greeted her.

"Did you manage to tell him about the Cruxis Zoo outbreak of the animals?" the angel asked, while snipping her frilly black dress so that it was a mini skirt.

Killia shook her head. She had not been able to tell Yggdrasill that the Zoo animals were now falling to Symphonia and somehow not burning up while doing so.

NOW we focus on our ever so **Heroic** ToS cast.

"EEK! SAVE ME!" Regal screamed as a dying insect barely made it across Regal's feet.

Zelos sighed.

Our team was somewhere on the way to the Asguard Ranch. They were all holding something made of cardboard. Not something unusual, I can assure you.

"Wee!" Cherria smiled, flying around with her cardboard wings. "I love sandpaper!"

"I wonder what a glass of our milk would taste like right now…" Lloyd sighed, whipping the sweat off of his brow.

"Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"Yes?" Lloyd asked.

"All our milk is sour."

"That's why I would wonder what it tastes like."

Sheena just threw one of her cardboard ninja stars at Kratos, who blocked it with his cardboard flower.

"Oh Martel…" Raine sighed, hand against her forehead, ignoring her cardboard Popsicle stick. "Could things possibly get any worse?"

An animal fell from the sky, and it landed on…

…THE INSECT!

"EEK! It died…hey! Not near my feet!" Regal exclaimed. "Sweet…"

By the way, the animal was dead too.

"What is it?" Yuan asked.

"…A Dawgz…" Presea informed.

Another animal fell from the sky.

"And this?" Kratos asked.

"A Katz." Cherria responded happily.

With that a few more animals fell from the sky…and more…and more…and soon the sky was packed with them!

"It's raining Katz and Dawgz!" Colette exclaimed in a somewhat cheerful manner.

SPLAT!

"Poor insect…" Cherria sighed as she flew away with her cardboard wings.

SPLAT!

"AAAAHHHHHHH! IT DIED AT MY—" Regal screamed.

"Let me guess. Feet?" Lloyd asked.

Grab.

SPLAT!

"Regal! Let go of my leg!" Lloyd yelled, shaking his leg violently.

"No use." Zelos sighed while telling Lloyd this. "He won't let go."

Grab.

SPLAT!

"Ack!" Zelos paused as he looked at Regal, who was grabbing onto Zelos's and Lloyd's leg at the same time, making it seem as if they were in some sort of three-legged race.

SPLAT! (In case some of you haven't noticed, every time the word splat appears, it means that a Katz/Dawgz has fallen to the ground and died.)

"Your right… My right…" Zelos huffed as he and Lloyd walked across the area of doom, to an area that seemed to be out of inspection (AKA: Sheltered by the Tower of Salvation) from the animals.

SPLAT!

"Wee!" Colette exclaimed as she flew over to the place where no animals had fallen yet.

SPLAT!

"Whew! We made it!" Zelos and Lloyd smiled.

SPLAT!

SPLAT!

**KA-SPLAT!**

The ToS cast was now standing in front of a mountain of Katz and Dawgz.

"Where'd they come from?" Genis asked, drinking from his cardboard slurpie cup.

"They had come from the Tower of Salvation's Zoo." Yuan reported looking at one of the collars on one of the Dawgz, this being one of his serious moments of this fic.

Everyone was satisfied.

Until…

"Wait…" Cherria paused, taking off her cardboard wings, "if these Katz and Dawgz were the escaped animals from the Cruxis Zoo in the Tower of Salvation, then how'd they end up here?"

Silence. So our ToS cast continued in silence, until they got to the Ranch. They got in no problem because the Desians were having a party with their humans. So the ToS cast passed by unnoticed.

"Man. That was easy." Sheena sighed.

"Much easier than in the other reality." Yuan sighed.

"That's because you have me!" Cherria exclaimed, flying around with her cardboard wings.

"Right…" Raine sighed.

"My right… Your right…" Zelos huffed.

"RAINE!" Lloyd called out.

Kiss.

Thunk.

"That WAS easy." Lloyd paused.

"Come to Staples!" exclaimed a random Staples worker who then left the scene of the crime.

So again, our ToS cast continued in silence. They did so until they reached the control room, where Kvar was.

"Mwahahaha!" Kvar exclaimed as he jumped out a window.

"This reminds me of the Clara side quest." Cherria paused.

"What?" Genis asked.

"Never mind." Cherria sighed (they seem to be doing this a lot in this chapter, don't they?).

"But dearest…" smirked a female who emerged from the shadows. "I do mind… I especially mind your presence…"

The ToS cast turned around and gasped!

"No!" Kratos gasped.

"It can't be!" Yuan gaped.

"It's—" Genis started.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 17! 

Lloyd: Why is Genis in the hospital?

Cherry-sama: Erm… He's visiting Marble. Yeah! Marble!

Lloyd: But technically, Marble should be in perfect condition, excluding the fact that Chocolate is dead.

Cherry-sama: And technically, you shouldn't be this smart.

Kratos: And technically, the readers should review.

Cherry-sama: Like that!

Genis: _(somewhere far away)_ But that's just—

Cherry-sama: _(kicks wooden shoe off foot)_

Kratos: Please review…


	18. Chapter 18: One more Cardinal down!

**Chapter 18! **_**(proceeds to avoid pitchforks, thrown by the readers, who have waited forever for this chapter, especially due to the fact the last one was the biggest cliffhanger ever made in this fic)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, even though I have an awful habit of abusing Sheena, even though I very much love her. However, you want me to stop blabbering and start getting on with this fic, now don't you?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to ToR! Tales of Rever— 

Readers: _(points pitchfork at Cherry-sama's neck)_

Cherry-sama: o.o I'll shut up now.

Kratos: On with the fic.

* * *

**Previously on Tales of Reversia**

"_But dearest…" smirked a female who emerged from the shadows. "I do mind… I especially mind your presence…"_

"_No!" Kratos gasped._

"_It can't be!" Yuan gaped._

"_It's—" Genis started._

**And now, for the conclusion…**

* * *

"It's—" Genis started, or more rather, repeated. 

To proceed to build the anxiousness of the readers, this sentence was created.

"Yes it is I!" the female proclaimed, cutting of Genis and making the readers more infuriated with the authoress. "The one and only—"

"The one and only? Come on!" Sheena exclaimed, continuing to increase the drama. "There are probably millions of people in both worlds that have the same name as you!"

"So, technically, you are not the one or the only." Regal sighed, one of his only in character moments.

"Err…" that statement left the female villain stumped, for slightly killing her ego. "Umm… Then I'm the strongest and mightiest out of all who have my name?"

"Pfft! Yeah right!" Lloyd smirked, pointing at himself in random glory. "I had an girlfriend who had the same name as you, and she was able to throw me onto Altamira!"

"Erm…" the female paused, for she was even more speechless than before. "How about the swiftest and the greatest then?"

"I once had a woman who wanted to work for me with your name…" Yuan pondered, recollecting old thoughts. "Botta and I agreed that if she wanted, she probably could break the sound barrier."

"I give up." The woman sighed, she seemed as if she had the energy sucked out of her and was now about to topple over. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, how about Lady of the—who do you work for?" Colette asked.

"I am one of the Five Grand Cardinals, and frankly, one of the only female." The woman responded conversationally.

"Well then, why not Cardinal Chick?" Zelos asked; may his nicknames forever last.

"Works for me." The female smirked, which was surprising considering how tired she looked.

The female tried her best to regain her composure and coughed.

"Ahem. Yes! It is I!" the woman proclaimed once again. "Cardinal Chick—"

"I forget." Presea exclaimed as much as she possibly could in her monotone voice. "…What is her name again?"

"Hers?" Kratos asked, looking at Presea, only somehow indicating he was referring to the female in front of them. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Presea?" Colette asked, a little startled by this fact. "Don't you remember her?"

"Yes… I do… However, I have forgotten her name…" Presea admitted.

"Well, I'll tell you." Lloyd smirked, like he usually does in the game. "Her name is—"

A few seconds past of total silence, Lloyd had a blank look in his eye, almost as if he was looking at the Tower of Salvation out a window, only thing was, there were no windows nearby; except the one Kvar jumped out of last chapter, however, it was nowhere near the place Lloyd was staring at.

"Lloyd?" Raine asked, looking at him as if he had just discovered something. "What's wrong?"

"Hold on, Professor!" Lloyd exclaimed, glancing at her, but looking at the 'window' again. "Come on! I know this, I know this!!!"

"Apparently, you do not…" Regal huffed.

"Actually I do!" Lloyd exclaimed, facing Regal to defend the fact that he was not stupid. "It's on the tip of my tongue right now!"

"I don't believe you—" Genis started; much like he did at the beginning of the chapter.

"Come on, Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed, jumping up and down, almost like a cheerleader. "You can do it!!"

"Thank Colette!" Lloyd smirked, but then closed his eyes to show he was in deep thought. "Now… _Come one…_ Come on!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Zelos exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips in a somewhat manly way. "Her name is—"

Kvar, who jumped out a window last chapter, jumped through the wall. Since this made no sense whatsoever, we will assume that Kvar jumped through the imaginary window Lloyd was looking at earlier. Any who, once Kvar pounced into the room, he took all the cardboard cupcakes that the villainous female had stored away and kept out of sight from the other cardinals. After that, Kvar jumped back into the 'window'.

"—Clara…" stuttered Zelos, who was in complete awe for Kvar jumped through a wall.

…Okay readers you may lower your pitchforks now…

Ahem.

"Oh yes, I remember now…" Presea smiled.

"Really?" Lloyd asked, turning his head towards Zelos. "I thought it was Pro…something…"

"Prometheus?" Colette questioned, trying to help Lloyd for some pointless reason. "Prudence? Proclaim? Protozoan? Pre-ordered pizza? Protagonist? Protected tissue paper? Pro—"

"Promitha… I think…" Lloyd grumbled, still trying to remember.

"…Pronyma?" Sheena asked.

"That was it!!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"But Pronyma was the name of the last chick!" Zelos exclaimed. "And she's dead already, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Lloyd smiled.

"Gee, Lloyd, you sure are stupid for someone who's older than me…" Genis sighed.

"Wait a minute…" Raine paused, looking at Lloyd. "You had a girlfriend named Pronyma?"

"Um… Hello?" Clara proclaimed weakly, therefore not proclaiming at all.

"Hmm…?" Kratos hmmed in his usual manner.

"Oh yes," Yuan paused, facing Clara, "we forgot about you."

"Well, um…" Clara paused, almost as if she had forgotten what she was going to say. "If you don't mind, I would, um…like to say—"

"Lemme guess. 'Prepare to die'?" Zelos sighed, for these desians were easy to predict.

"Erm… Yes."

"Alrighty then. Shall we?" Sheena asked, pulling out her card-thinga-ma-jigs and facing Clara head on.

(AN: Today I discovered something new. If you switch Zelos' lines with Sheena, you do not have to change anything. Unless Zelos is being a pervert.)

**Sheena Obtained the Title 'Copy Cat'**

"Hey!!!" Sheena hissed.

Ignoring that little fact, Clara, like all the villains/heroes in ToS, spontaneously pulled a scythe from nowhere. The handle was laced with crimson and azure leather while the blade itself was blood red mixed with charcoal black. The end of the staff/handle had droplets crafted onto it, making it almost seem like blood was dripping off the end. The way Clara held the hand-piece—Wait! What are you doing!? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! _(gurgle, gurgle, thud)_

_(different voice)_ On with the fic!! _(cackling)_

_(slash, slash, slash)_

"AGH! MY ARM!"

"Nice one, Lloyd!"

_(slash, parry, slash)_

"Ugh! No fair! Argh! …Ten against one!"

"What, aren't we suppost to 'prepare to die'?"

"…Speak words when you know they are true…"

"You tell 'em!"

_(stab, stab, thrust, parry, zoom)_

"Ack! Let go of me you—YOU!!"

"ZELOS!!!"

"Eh heh heh… What, you jealous?"

"Can I look yet Raine?"

"Not yet, my little brother. You're too young to…"

"To what?"

_(punch, punch, POW!)_

"Oww… Sheena…"

"Zelos, you are not allowed to be perverted with our enemies!"

"And why not, Sheena my dearest?"

"Frankly, Zelos, because there are younger audiences among us currently, such as Presea Genis, Colette…"

"Raine…"

_(clang, clang, stab, stab)_

"UGH! Long live Yggdrasill…and glory to the coming age of half-elves!!!"

_(thud)_

"She's dead…"

"…and may his goldfish reign forever…!!!"

"Okay… Maybe not…"

"Well, now she's dead for sure…"

"…but we mustn't forget about the Zoo…may the golden doors be open to all animals…!!!"

"Poor girl… Sniff…"

"Easy now, Colette, at least we know that she's in a better place now…"

"Lloyd… Thank yo—"

"…however, there was something else… What was it…?"

"…Is she dead now?"

"Ah yes! May Yggdrasill have the money to pay his heavenly room service! How I shall miss their Calamari Salad…!!!"

"…Calamari Salad…I wanna try that!!!"

"Later Genis, later."

"…and may my daughter Killia always filled with wisdom to instruct Yggdrasill! I wonder how the poor dear is doing…"

"CLARA! WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?"

"…No… I get more cookies for staying alive longer."

"Hmm…"

_(rustle, rustle, pull)_

"…See?"

"Ooo!! Cookie!! Let me have it!"

"…No!!! It's mine you can't—"

_(stab, stab, stab, STAB, STAB, STAB, STAB, **STAB, STAB, STAB, STAB!!!!!!!!!!!**)_

"O.O!!!!"

"The gore!!! MY BRAIN BLEEDS!!!"

"Oof! Raine! Ow!!! Lemme see!"

"No…"

"GAHHHH! MY EYES!"

"What's wrong Sheena?!"

"The gore! The violence! I don't think I'll be able to see for the rest of my life!"

"Oooo! Eh heh heh heh…"

_(sneak, sneak, sneak, grab)_

"Presea? What are you doing?"

"Do not take advantage of the blinded, Zelos…"

"But…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CLARA! SHE DIED AT MY FEET!!!"

_(tackle glomp)_

"ACK! Regal! Get off!!!"

_(shake, shake)_

"Lloyd? Are you actually crying?"

"No, I swear, I'm not! My eyes are just watering from all the violence!"

"Right…"

"I thought this story was rated K+!!!"

"…Poor Clara! Kratos! How could you?!"

Kratos said nothing, but walked over to Clara's mangled, twisted, mutated, gored, decapitated, mutilated, and overall dead remains, and grabbed a small (and bloodied) chocolate chip cookie from what looked like Clara's hand.

"Well, well Kratos… It's not usual for you to make so much fuss over a cookie…" Yuan smirked, looking at Kratos with a smug grin; why, we're not sure.

Kratos said nothing yet again and wiped as much blood off as the cookie as angelically possible.

"Dude, you just stole a cookie from a dead person…" Lloyd paused in utter mortification, mainly because what happened to Clara was something the _cute and cuddly_ Kratos did.

"She wasn't going to eat it," was all Kratos said in response, before devouring the cookie completely.

"So… Cherria… How are you?" Genis asked, for he was so bored with his eyes being covered by Raine's hands all the time.

That was the moment they realized that not only had the mysterious Summon Spirit had not been mentioned in this chapter until now, but she was missing. This was a tragic day indeed…

"YES!!!!" exclaimed Lloyd, who was somewhat over Clara's corpse. "Not only did Kratos kill the Grand Cardinal, but we have been rid of the ghastly factor in life that is the authoress!"

Hey!!

"Oh yeah!!!" Zelos cheered, ignoring the grown man attached to his leg. "Long live Cardinal Chick and Kratos!!!"

"Wait…!" Kratos exclaimed and dot-dot-doted at the same time; he was not used to being complimented by the person that called him a capital 'sob' in the other reality.

"Zelos, don't you mean for Clara to 'Hopefully Die Soon'?" Genis asked before attempting another struggle to see something besides Raine's sweaty hands.

"Say, narrator?" Colette asked, looking at the nearest speaker. "Where were you while we were fighting Clara?"

Well um… About that… I'll have to be leaving soon…

"What? Why?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, the party just started!" Lloyd agreed, walking over to Colette and looked at the ceiling.

I just got out of the hospital…

"Hospital? What happened?" Sheena asked, looking at the intercom as well.

While I was narrating the position of Clara's hand on the handle, a rabid reader slit my throat…

"-.o!"

I'm very lucky to be alive, for if the reader didn't get bored with having no narration, I wouldn't have made it…

"Yo, maybe it's because the readers are only reading this story for the humour, and not you descriptions?" Zelos suggested while limping onto the scene.

Don't make me typing you guys finding me again…

"…Oh yeah…" Colette paused.

"The narrator is the author/Summon Spirit…" Lloyd realized.

"Well this sucks!" Sheena exclaimed.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hello! 

_(glares at readers)_

Cherry-sama: Now am I allowed to speak?

Reader: Nope!

Zelos: Yo, Lloyd? What's with the flowers?

Lloyd: They're for Genis… I hope he's okay…

Zelos: How'd he get there anyway?

Kratos: _(rather hurriedly since Cherry-sama is holding a knife to his back)_ Pleasereview!


	19. Chapter 19: IT'S TEH FINAL CHAPTERZ GUYZ

**Chapter 19! (this is it, guys…the final chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and—ARGH! WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO COME BACK TO THIS FANFIC? WHY, OH WHY, OH WHY?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Sheena! Old buddy, old pal! How ya doing?

Sheena: _(glares)_

Cherry-sama: Erm…okay…? Kratos! How's the son?

Kratos: _(glares)_

Cherry-sama: Okay, bad day for you I guess… Presea! How's the pink hair?

Presea: _(glares)_

Cherry-sama: Uhhh… Yuan? Little help here?

Yuan: _(glares)_ I'm the last person you should expect sympathy from.

Cherry-sama: Er…please read?

* * *

It was another boring day in Derris Kharlan as it always seems to be in these kinds of fanfics. The angels were cleaning the windows on the Tower of Salvation, the Grand Cardinals were off farming people, the protagonists were doing something important, but none of that regarded our resident antagonist Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill sat on his angelic couch, and pointed the Eternal Sword at his wide screen Premium Holy Wide Screen T.V. He sat disinterestedly with his feet up on a low blue table. With a click of a button, the channel changed on the T.V.

Kilia burst in. "Oh, my dearest monarch over Derris Kharlan~"

"Oh Martel, not now," Yggdrasill gagged.

Kilia slinked over beside Yggdrasill. Yggdrasill pushed himself away into the farthest corner of the couch.

"How about we give each other back massages later tonight," Kilia cooed. "Just this once~"

"No," Yggdrasill said flatly.

Yggdrasill clicked the button once more. The channel changed again.

"…Are you doing what I think you're doing with that sword…?" Kilia paused.

"It's not just _any _sword, it is an utmost holy sword I received from making a Pact with Origin," Yggdrasill huffed. "And, yes. I am using it for…what do you fools call it…'channel hopping'?"

Kilia blinked, "I didn't know it could do that."

Yggdrasill placed the Eternal Sword on the table.

"Yes, well," Yggdrasill sighed, "the Eternal Sword is a machine, after all. A very powerful one at that. Therefore, it is only natural to program it to one's convenience."

"But Lord Yggy," Kilia whined, "out of the context of this fanfic, the Eternal Sword being a machine makes no sense—"

"Quiet, mortal!" Yggdrasill yelled.

Yggdrasill slammed his fist down onto the Eternal Sword. All at once, everything around the two villains began to move at incredible speeds, making any moving objects into mere blurs. The sun and moon began quickly cycling outside the window, causing the night and day to fade into one another.

"Err… Is that normal?" Kilia blinked.

"Fool! Look what you have done!" Yggdrasill snapped. "You made me hit the fast forward button!"

"Fast forward?" Kilia asked. "Well, at least that explains—"

Yggdrasill huffed. "And due to your obnoxious nattering, time is now flowing at an increasing rate while we remain exempt in a 'bubble' of sorts, where time flows normally."

Kilia's eyes lit up. "Ooo! We're in a bubble? _Alone?_"

"Before you get any ideas, may I remind you that time outside this bubble is speeding out of control," Yggdrasill grumbled. "The world may very well get destroyed over millennias if we do anything in here for an extended period of time."

"Oh, fine," Kilia sighed wistfully. "We'll just have to try again later tonight."

Yggdrasill cringed to himself. He floated over to the Eternal Sword.

"Now let's see… If I remember correctly, then this button should…" Yggdrasill pondered.

With a quick click, everything around them stopped moving at high speed. The sun stopped in mid cycle. The only difference Kilia could see from the experience was that the blue tabletop had become faded in the corners where the bubble had not engulfed it. Yggdrasill put the Eternal Sword back on the table.

"There," Yggdrasill said. "That should bring everything back to normal."

"I wonder how much time has past," Kilia pondered aloud.

"_See this mark on my forehead?"_ a voice nearby said. _"It's Ratatosk's Core."_

"_So, Emil, that basically means you're protecting it, right?"_ a female voice asked.

Kilia peaked her head out the window. There she saw a blonde boy, a young girl, and a cream coloured Hippo.

"_Pretty much,"_ the boy nodded.

"_Then why is it that I go into Ratatosk Mode if you are the one with his core?"_ the girl asked.

"_That, I don't really know yet,"_ the boy said. _"But, w-with your help, I'm sure we can figure that out…together."_

"_That's right!"_ the Hippo said.

The girl's eyes turned red as if she was being possessed. _"Shut up, Lumen!"_

"Uhh…" Kilia paused.

By now Yggdrasill was leaning over Kilia's shoulder to look out the window as well. There was a pause.

"…Too much, apparently," Yggdrasill said.

Kilia walked with Yggdrasill back over to the tabletop. He hit another button. All at once, everything around them began moving backwards at extreme speeds. The sun and moon began circling the skies in the opposite direction.

"It shouldn't take too long before we return back to our previous time," Yggdrasill said. "And if we do not align the time perfectly, that is alright with me. I doubt missing a couple days or months will change anything."

"Say, wait, if there's a Fast Forward and Rewind button, then isn't there a Pause button as well?" Kilia grinned.

"I told you not to get any ideas," Yggdrasill growled.

"Oh, my lord," Kilia giggled. "You play so hard to get. It's almost like you don't want my companionship."

"I'm just saying that Pronyma at least knew about one's personal space," Yggdrasill mumbled.

"Hmm?" Kilia asked. "When have you ever met Pronyma?"

"Be silent," Yggdrasill grumbled.

Yggdrasill hit another button on the Eternal Sword, and once again things began moving at a normal pace.

"There, now we should be back at our original time," Yggdrasill said.

"You sure?" Kilia asked.

"Of course I am, fool! When else would we be?" Yggdrasill snapped.

"Surprise, Yggdrasill!" a voice yelled from behind.

After jumping from the outburst, Yggdrasill swerved around to see his least favourite band of heroes standing behind them. Each member of Lloyd's team had their weapons ready. Kilia glanced at them and sighed.

"I knew it felt like we hadn't been in the bubble for a long enough time when coming back," Kilia squirmed.

"Then why is it that you didn't say anything?" Yggdrasill growled.

"You told me to be silent," Kilia smiled. "And I just love it when you order me around, Yggy-sama!"

"I told you not to call me by that horrid nickname!" Yggdrasill snarled.

"Did you?" Kilia asked.

"Silence! I need a motive to kill you!" Yggdrasill snapped.

Yggdrasill grabbed onto the spike on Kilia's shoulder. With his other hand he formed a ball of magic and inflicted it on Kilia's throat. Kilia curled up on the floor.

"How…cruel," Presea gasped.

"Somehow," Lloyd said, "I think she had it coming."

"Now," Yggdrasill coughed. "As you were saying?"

"Oh right," Lloyd said. "Well, we've come to end your evil rule, Yggdrasill!"

"Exactly—wait, where the heck are we?" Sheena asked.

"I don't remember the means in which we arrived…" Raine paused.

"By the looks of things, we have arrived in Derris Kharlan," Kratos said. "And even though all of us have our weapons drawn, it seems that none of us actually had the time to plan this far ahead."

"Yeah," Colette sighed. "Last I remember we were…um…where were we again?"

"And wasn't I you, and we're you me?" Sheena asked.

"Wasn't I switched with Presea?" Raine asked.

"Not to mention that I was Kratos's adopted son," Zelos added.

"I don't know what's going on anymore!" Genis cried out.

"I'm beginning to fail to see how I considered any of you to be a threat in the first place," Yggdrasill paused.

"Whoa, guys, this is the moment we've been waiting for," Zelos said. "If we just run around in circles, then we're not going to bring the worlds back together or unreverse them."

"Is 'unreverse' a word?" Colette asked.

Zelos shrugged. "The authoress didn't seem to care."

"Speaking of the authoress," Regal paused, "where is she now?"

There are some things that happened during that time skip that you characters will never find out.

"I believe that's the authoress's cryptic way of saying that she's retaken her place as the narrator," Raine said.

Thank you for negating my last sentence.

"Yggdrasill!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What now?" Yggdrasill rolled his eyes.

Lloyd made a fist. "After all the lives you've sacrificed, after all the suffering you've inflicted on others, and after all the crap you put us through, is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

"Don't take that tone with me, pathetic fool," Yggdrasill hissed.

"Okay, fine," Lloyd grumbled. "Do you have any last words?"

"None that I will willingly say to you," Yggdrasill huffed.

"Mithos," Yuan said, "I too wish to know is to why you would reverse the worlds as you did. Is this world not twisted enough as it is?"

Yggdrasill stared at Yuan, then back at Lloyd.

"Fine, I shall speak," Yggdrasill grumbled. "But only because you and Martel were…"

"Yes, yes, get on with it," Zelos groaned.

"For over four thousand years I've waited for the perfect Chosen for Martel's Vessel," Yggdrasill explained. "However, that meddling son of Kratos's kept getting in my way. I realized that I was cornered, so I used the Eternal Sword in order to reverse everything in the two worlds. This would create enough disorientation that no one would be able to regain his or her senses to defeat me. But since you all still stand before me, it seems that that too has failed."

"So, what you are saying is that reversing the worlds was your last resort?" Kratos asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, you certainly have a roundabout way of trying to stop us," Yuan glared at the angelic man.

"Motive?" Genis yelled. "You had motive this _entire_ time, and you didn't tell anybody?"

"No," Yggdrasill said.

"Dude, if you're going to be all evil and stuff, then at least have the decency to tell someone," Zelos groaned. "Then the writer gal could have written, like, a scene of you explaining your reasons for doing things, and it would have made things a lot less confusing."

"No, I meant that I did not have motive until this chapter," Yggdrasill corrected.

"Oh," Zelos paused.

"It seems the authoress," Presea added, "lacks common knowledge when it comes to literature."

Dude, cut me some slack. It was the third fanfic I had ever written. And before then, I never wrote. Like, ever.

"How about you cut the audience some slack?" Sheena added. "Your audience sat through this illogical fanfic for years, and then you made them wait for this final chapter for four years."

Almost four. In January it'll be four years.

"Aw, man, we have to endure math too?" Lloyd asked.

Raine smacked Lloyd over the head.

"Sis, he's just saying this fanfic sucks," Genis said.

"I will not have any student of mine tarnish the name of mathematics by comparing it to this—" Raine began.

"Uhh, guys, hate to break it to you, but if we don't take this guy down, then he might kill us, you realize," Zelos piped up.

"Oh, er, that's right," Yggdrasill said.

"Martel, did that guy forget to attack us too?" Sheena groaned.

"Silence! I do not have time for this!"

Yggdrasill raised his right arm, and began casting a spell. Lloyd held his two swords high and Colette pulled out her duel ring weapon. Genis began casting Ice Tornado. Lloyd slashed away at Yggdrasill, as Raine used a Magic Lens to get Yggdrasill's enemy status. Yggdrasill then unleashed Judgment, and rays of light came pummeling down.

Meanwhile, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal, Kratos, and Yuan sat down on the floor nearby. Sheena began preparing some Miso Stew.

"I'm surprised none of you are even lifting a finger to help," Yuan said.

"They can handle it," Zelos yawned. "Besides, we do this all the time."

"You know, it might be faster if all eight of you attacked him at the same time," Yuan pointed out.

"If you wish to help them," Presea said, "we are not stopping you."

Yuan grumbled to himself.

Raine lifted up her staff and cast Photon. Raine's spell stopped Yggdrasill from casting. Colette performed a Hammer Rain attack as Lloyd performed a Demonic Circle. Yggdrasill was about to execute another Judgment attack when the authoress got tired of writing the fight scene. A bolt of lightning hit Yggdrasill and took away all his HP. Yggdrasill collapsed to the floor.

"…That was anti-climatic," Genis said.

Hey, have _you_ ever tried writing a fight scene? They're a freaking pain!

"Cutting corners like this in the final chapter of this fanfic is only going to enrage your readers," Raine said.

What? This was my third fanfic. You think I would have had enough patience to write out an epic fight scene back then when I can barely write them now?

"I'm just going to hit him once more so that I can say I dealt the finishing blow, okay? Okay," Lloyd said.

"It's alright with me, Lloyd!" Colette added.

"Go for it," Zelos nodded.

"Anyone up for Miso Stew?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd smacked Yggdrasill's back with his sword. Yggdrasill twitched.

"Pathetic," Yggdrasill spat. "To think…I could be defeated by the likes of you…a second time…!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Zelos said. "Hey, Lloyd, try using that purple sword over on the table."

"It's the Eternal Sword, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yup," Zelos said.

"That sword was what separated the two worlds to begin with," Yuan said. "I have a feeling that it is also was made us reverse our roles."

"Alright then," Lloyd grinned. "Let's make the world right again!"

Lloyd walked towards the table. Yggdrasill grumbled loudly from the floor as Lloyd walked by. Lloyd grabbed the purple sword off the table.

"Uhh, Lloyd?" Genis asked. "Isn't it physically impossible for a human to wield the Eternal Sword?"

"Genis, this fanfic is messed up enough as it is," Lloyd said. "For all we know, my mom may have been a Desian, and therefore I would have some half elven blood in me to eliminate that plot hole."

"While creating others," Genis shook his head.

"So, let's see here," Lloyd said.

Lloyd looked at the Eternal Sword. All along the blade and hilt were small, identical buttons.

"What's with all these buttons?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a machine, you dolt," Yggdrasill grumbled.

"The Eternal Sword is a machine?" Genis asked.

"Yes," Yggdrasill rolled his eyes, "yes it is."

"But out of context of this fanfic that doesn't make any sense—" Colette said.

"Quiet, vessel," Yggdrasill groaned.

"So… What kind of power does this sword have?" Lloyd asked. "Like, it reversed the worlds and stuff, but what else can it do?"

"That is none of your concern," Yggdrasill glared at Lloyd from the floor. "And even in the off chance that you persuade me to help you, I would never reveal the secrets of the Eternal—"

"He was using it to watch TV earlier," Kilia's body piped up. "It even has a fast forward and rewind button!"

"You fool!" Yggdrasill groaned. "Must you do everything you can to make my life difficult?"

"Wait, she's not dead?" Sheena asked.

What? I said her body curled up on the floor. I never actually said she _died_.

"Would it kill you to make anything make sense in this fanfic?" Sheena asked.

My readers back then liked illogicality. They might skin me alive if I do.

"So, if there's a rewind button on the Eternal Sword, then why didn't you just go back in time instead of reversing everything in the world?" Genis asked.

"Must you continue to find the errs in my logic?" Yggdrasill asked.

"Okay, since Yggdrasill isn't going to tell us anything, it's basically trial and error," Lloyd paused.

"Lloyd, don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" Colette asked.

"The chances of you finding the correct button without doing any serious damage are very, very slim," Raine added.

Lloyd seemed not to hear, "Let's see what this one does…"

Lloyd pushed a button on the blade. The sky turned purple.

"What the—?" Lloyd began.

"Holy cow!" Sheena gagged.

Colette paused. "It's actually kind of pretty."

"Why did the sky…turn purple?" Presea asked.

"That obviously turns off the illusion that hides Derris Kharlan," Kratos explained.

"In that case, it's rather intimidating," Lloyd frowned. "I'll turn it back on."

Lloyd hit the same button and the sky turned blue again.

"Why do I get the feeling that we've induced mass hysteria among the people of both the worlds?" Raine asked.

"I doubt we'll be returning to either worlds in this state," Kratos said, "so I do not think it is necessary to worry for them until after the worlds are unreversed."

"I…I guess," Lloyd said.

"So, Lloyd, how about that button?" Colette pointed to a button.

"Good idea! Gotta get moving if we're going to find it, after all," Lloyd grinned. "Okay, I hope this works…"

Lloyd pushed the button Colette pointed to. Unfortunately, the Eternal Sword was at an angle, and Zelos happened to be standing in its line of fire. A beam of light shot out from the sword and struck Zelos.

"Whoops," Lloyd chuckled.

Yggdrasill's body shook with silent laughter. Colette ran over to the redhead.

"Oh, Martel, I'm so sorry Zelos!" Colette gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Whacha talkin' about?" a higher pitch voice asked. "I'm fine!"

Zelos sat up. Protruding from the chest were two small lumps.

"Zelos! You're… You're—" Colette gasped.

"F-Female?" Sheena's eyes widened.

"So?" female Zelos asked. "What's it to ya?"

Zelos looked around.

"By the way, who are you people?" She-Zelos asked.

"It seems that button reverses one's gender," Presea noted. "Memory loss may be a side effect like it was when our roles were reversed."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me twice," Lloyd said with widened eyes. "Zelos…as a _girl…_"

"I wouldn't have a drop of human blood in me if I didn't admit that is freaking me out," Yuan added.

"What are you talking about?" Zelos asked. "I've always been this way. _Saaaay_… You with the purple sword… You're kinda cute, you know that?"

Lloyd's eyes bulged. "Turning him back now."

Lloyd pointed the Eternal Sword at Zelos once more and pressed the button. The beam of light hit Zelos again, and the blow knocked her down once more.

"Zelos, you idiot," Sheena huffed. "Say something!"

"Zelos, are you hurt?" Colette asked.

"Of course I am, my little angel," Zelos sat up. "Never better."

"Oh, whew," Lloyd said.

"So, Lloyd," Zelos called out, "you gonna hit the button little Colette suggested or—wait…how did I get on the floor?"

Genis started laughing. Zelos stood up and brushed himself off.

"Shut up, you little twerp," Zelos glared at the half-elf boy.

"I find it odd as to why anyone would build a button that changes one's gender into a sword," Regal pondered.

"Doesn't it strike you equally as odd that someone would build a button that completely reverses the lives of people with the lives of others?" Kratos asked.

"You make a valid point," Regal nodded.

"Okay, so that button is definitely not it," Lloyd said. "How about this one?"

Lloyd pressed another button. The T.V. turned on. The program playing showed a large room with a sandbag standing at the witness stand.

"How strange," Presea added.

"Uhhh… I guess this is what Yggdrasill was watching earlier?" Colette asked.

"No," Yggdrasill spoke from the floor again. "The show I was watching earlier revolved around a boy and his fairy traveling the seas in search of his militarized, seagull loathing sister. One of the maids must have been watching while I was away."

"Oh, come on! You're _still _not dead?" Sheena yelled.

"Neither am I," Kilia raised one limp hand from the floor. "Though, it's getting kinda cold down here…"

Sheena began banging her head against a wall. "This. Fanfic. Makes. No. Sense!"

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" Yuan asked. "We have to get back to unreversing the worlds."

"Right," Lloyd nodded. "Plus, the show right now is just some courtroom drama. Bo-ring."

Lloyd hit the same button and turned off the T.V.

"Hey!" Genis piped up. "I was watching that!"

"So, any ideas on which button to hit next?" Lloyd asked.

"You could try the one on the left."

"I think one of the ones on the blade might be a wise next choice."

"Do you think one of those buttons can bring me some food? I'm starving."

"Any button you press will have a 1/345 chance of being the correct button."

Lloyd's face fell as the chattering of the suggestions filled the room. Lloyd was stunned into silence, but then his face lit up.

"Guys, wait! I have an idea!" Lloyd said loudly.

Lloyd's companions fell quiet.

"And what, pray tell, may that be?" Yggdrasill grumbled.

With a sly grin on his face, Lloyd pointed the Eternal Sword at the angelic man on the floor.

"Tell me which button reversed the worlds in the first place or I'll transform you into a woman!" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd, I don't think much will change if you do—" Yuan began.

"Shhh!" Lloyd whispered.

"You…!" Yggdrasill growled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Heh, wanna bet?" Lloyd chuckled.

Yggdrasill lay silently on the floor.

"Oh, sure. _Now_ he dies," Sheena grumbled.

"No, you nincompoops, I'm thinking," Yggdrasill said.

Sheena went back to banging her head against the wall.

"So let's say," Yggdrasill began, "speculatively, that you did use the sword to transform me to the female gender. What then?"

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"Why should feel threatened?" Yggdrasill sneered from the floor. "After all, becoming female in itself is hardly a punishment. Also, changing my gender may give me amnesia, which would cause me to forget all about how the Eternal Sword works, and which button reversed the worlds in the first place. And even if I did remember, no matter which gender I am, my mentality will never change."

"He's got a point there," Raine said. "Even as a female he still wouldn't tell us which button we need to press."

"Oh no," Colette sighed. "What will we do?"

"Yeah, that may be true," Lloyd said, " but the second that you become a woman is the second that Zelos will start flirting with you."

Zelos paused. "You know, I bet you'd be really hot as a chick."

"Hmph. Even that would not matter, for I would be female and would not find such matters disturbing as disturbing as I do now," Yggdrasill added.

"Dang, he's good," Zelos added.

"Well, umm…alright then…" Lloyd paused. "Ah, but wait! If I transform you into a female, then everything that happened between you and Kilia would become slash. And you already have too many people out there questioning if you're straight or not."

"Hmmm…" Yggdrasill paused. "I still don't see how I should find that all that threatening—"

"Plus, when you become a chick," Zelos grinned, "your life will probably change in order to accommodate such changes."

"I knew that already. You're point?" Yggdrasill huffed.

"Well, what if you ended up being romantically involved with Kilia?" Zelos asked.

Yggdrasill paled. His eyes widened.

"Oh, man, that would be so hot," Zelos drooled.

Sheena took a break from her head banging to smack Zelos across the head.

"Owww!"

"H-Hey!" Kilia's curled up body piped up. "How is _that_ supposed to be a punishment? Why, Yggy-sama would never—"

"Erm…" Yggdrasill had a repulsed look on his face. "Fine. I was getting tired of this stupid reality anyway."

Ignoring Kilia's whimpering noises in the background, Lloyd smiled widely.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face or I'll—" Yggdrasill snarled.

"So, which button is it?" Lloyd asked.

"It's the one on the bottom of the hilt," Yggdrasill grumbled. "If you want the effect to work on the entire world, though, you'll have to point the Eternal Sword directly into the sky. Otherwise, only people nearby will be affected."

"Wow, thanks Mithos!" Genis said.

"Hmph, the only satisfaction I got out of giving _you _information was that I finally got to crush Kilia's pathetic heart," Yggdrasill said. "Now hurry up and change the worlds back or I'll…"

"Sure thing!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Lloyd looked around.

"So, uh, where's the nearest exit?" Lloyd asked.

"If you go eight floors down, you should find an elevator which brings you to the main floor," Yggdrasill instructed. "From there you—"

"Screw this," Yuan grumbled. "You there, big guy."

"What is it you want from me?" Regal asked.

"Kick this window in, will ya?" Yuan faced the window.

With a swift kick from the burly man, the window practically exploded into a rain of glass shards.

"You imbecile! Do you know how hard those are to replace without inhabitants noticing? Not to mention the prices!"

"There," Yuan pointed to the window. "Now you can use the Eternal Sword on both worlds."

"This is going on your paycheck, Yuan!"

"R-right," Lloyd nodded.

Lloyd flew out the window and off into the sky with the Eternal Sword. His large angel wings flapped as Lloyd flew as high up as he could without suffocating. Colette flew after him with her angel wings. The rest of the group members just stared out the window.

"What the—" Genis gasped. "How is he flying?"

Lloyd's voice could barely be heard. "That wasn't explained in the original game!"

"He's got a point there," Raine said.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" Zelos grinned.

After flying quite a ways, Lloyd raised the Eternal Sword above his head. Colette flew up to him, wheezing and panting.

"L…Lloyd…" Colette gasped for air. "Your wings are so…big… It's hard…to keep up…!"

"Sorry," Lloyd chuckled. "Anyway, grab onto my leg. That way we can totally pull a Star Wars!"

"Huh?" Colette blinked.

"Origin!" Lloyd yelled at the sword.

'_Yes?'_

"You know what I want, right? To unreverse the worlds?" Lloyd asked.

_'I don't believe 'unreverse' is a word—'_

"Whatever!" Lloyd said. "Are you going to help me or not?"

'_The Eternal Sword is a machine with buttons. You don't need my help to achieve what you wish.'_

"Fine! Don't be useful," Lloyd huffed. "Okay, now if this is the right button, then…"

Lloyd's finger pressed the button on the bottom of the hilt. A bright light emitted from the Eternal Sword. Lloyd and Colette both covered their eyes with available arms. The bright light spread throughout the world like a shockwave, until…

* * *

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment," said the floating angel overhead. "I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen."

The Cruxis Crystal in the center of the altar rose up, and floated in front of Remiel.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world," Remiel said.

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…" Genis gasped. "It's just like the legend Raine told us about."

The glowing crystal flew out from in front of Remiel to Colette.

"Say, Kratos was it?" Lloyd turned to Kratos. "You've been kind of quiet for a while now… Is everything alright?"

There was a bright flash of light and then a jewel materialized on Colette's neck.

Kratos stared blankly into space. Strange images kept bouncing around in his head. Like memories, only too weird to be remotely plausible. The Chosen who stood in front of him was an assassin. The short elven boy was in jail. And weirdest of all…the thought that he had adopted the Chosen of Tethella, Zelos would not leave him. Kratos blinked a couple of times. Surely, it couldn't be true, but there was something about these thoughts that felt a bit too real for comfort.

"_Hellooo?_" Lloyd waved a hand in front of Kratos's face.

Kratos snapped back to reality. The short elven boy, the seventh Chosen he was assigned to protect, and the boy with the same name as his son were all staring at him. Even Remiel, the angel picked to guide the Chosen this time, was glaring at Kratos for ruining his speech.

"Oh," Kratos said. "It's nothing. Carry on."

"Uh, okay," Lloyd paused.

"If you say so," Genis shrugged.

"Ahem," Remiel coughed. "From this moment on, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration."

Kratos turned to the window, and stared off into space. All those thoughts, those 'memories' per se, even if they were real at some point, were all meaningless now. But something didn't feel right. It felt like they had been robbed of a happy ending. And he was only to find out that the happy ending had instead turned into yet another chapter in a story. And if this story was to have a 'happily ever after'…well, that was something he had to find out for himself.

But if there was one thing the multitude of memories made him realize was that no matter what changes for the worst, no matter how grim life got, it was fine just the way it was.

The End

* * *

Cherry-sama: My Martel, that felt good to get out of the way.

Colette: I haven't seen you around here in a long time! How have you been?

Sheena: _(still glaring)_ Colette, we aren't talking to her right now.

Colette: But I—

Sheena: No.

Cherry-sama: To answer Colette's question, I came back to finish Tales of Reversia.

Kratos: That much is obvious.

Cherry-sama: Well, not just ToR, other fanfics too. Back in 2008 I left a lot of fanfics unfinished: ToR, Navi the Kokiri, Tales of Symphonia Colours, and Tales of Advertisement back in 2006. The fact that these are all left unfinished bothers me. How can I look someone in the eye and call myself a writer if I've got so many fanfics left unfinished?

Kratos: I suppose…

Cherry-sama: Nowadays, whenever I think of ideas for new fanfics, I keep thinking 'ohh, no, I don't want to start something that I won't finish like I did back then'. That's why I've decided to finish as many of these as I can. Not just for the readers, but for myself as well, so I can finally call all of these fanfics complete. Especially while I still remember the endings for a couple of them, like this fic and Tales of Symphonia Colours.

Colette: Wow, you sound like you've matured a bit since you last updated.

Yuan: Don't flatter her with unnecessary compliments. It still took her four years to update this one.

Cherry-sama: That's right. It was my lack of foresight that made me end up with all these unfinished fanfics. And I don't think I have the right any more long term fanfics until I've finished the ones I started all those years ago.

Kratos: I see.

Sheena: Thank you for being so melodramatically stoic.

Cherry-sama: Ehh, I just wanted to get my point across.

Sheena: Through melodramatic stoicism.

Cherry-sama: _(glares)_ Oh be quiet. _(turns to readers, face lights up) _And that's all for this fanfic! Thanks, everyone, for sticking around for all these years! _(waves)_


End file.
